Slithering Into My Mind
by djeterarod213
Summary: Hermione is sent on a mission by two of Horwarts greatest founders.Armed with only her wand, she is sent 70 years in the past to change her own fate.Godric and Salazar each have hidden agendas, while keeping a watchful eye over hermione as she struggles in a time where everyone is an enemy and everything is working against her.She must figure out her mission before it is too late.
1. The Snake

What better pairing than Hermione/Tom. I love this fan fiction because there are so many undiscovered sides of this relationship! ;)

Authors note:

-**Godric=Bold**

**-**_Salazar=Italics_

It was laughable, really I suppose if one had a sick enough sense of humor. There was so much blood surrounding me, both pure and muggle blood tangled together in a seemingly endless river. In life the ones born pure reigned supreme, if only in their own minds, yet here on the playground of death the grim reaper cared not for blood, but only for life. Their eternal struggle for supremacy in the end was futile for death is the equal among all men. A cackling laugh erupted from my throat as I lay on the ground; no one turns to me due to the fact that so many have already lost their minds to the insanity of it all.

I dragged my body through the mud, through the spiritless bodies of my childhood friends, in an attempt to see my fiancé, when I heard the sickening hiss of a snake close by. I tried the best I could to raise my head only to see Voldemort towering over a slip of a boy. The stinging realization hit me like frost-nipped snow, that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, cowered before Voldemort begging for his life. All of our preparing, all of effort, and all of our lives depended on a sixteen-year-old boy who had cracked under the pressure, which was perhaps a foolish plan to begin with, but regardless it cracked my already shattered heart to see him give up.

Running was something many found cowardly, but to me it was a smart tactical move perhaps best saved when it is least expected. A chuckle once again rose from me as my mind began to think like a slytherin, wouldn't that be a site to see a mudblood in slytherin house. So, yes, I watched as my best friend, the-boy-who-lived die in a war that he was already doomed to lose. To my own amazement I had no feelings of loss or remorse as I watched the life leave the emerald eyes of the boy I had loved. I stopped moving and allowed my body the rest it so desperately craved. I may still be alive but this is a world I rather not live to see.

I was floating in a black abyss it was neither a dream nor a nightmare. I couldn't move, but truth be told I had no desire to. Here there was no pain, here there was no death or destruction, and here I could rest. I started to shiver as the room became unbearably cold, as a figure emerged from the shadows stark white against the blackness of the room. He sauntered over with an air of warmth that I was irresistibly drawn to. He had a heart shaped face with golden eyes shaped much like a cats that seemed to have an eerily beautiful glow to them. He offered his hand and I was surprised by how calloused his hand was, but it was quickly forgotten when he smiled. Upon closer inspection he had high cheekbones and sparkling white teeth with sharpened canines that seemed to better fit an animal more than a person. His tanned skin held a healthy glow that seemed to lighten the room up.

"You must be Hermione Granger. I have been expecting you for quite some time my dear." He said in a voice that reminded me of rich, smooth honey. I quickly gathered my thoughts in a hope to perhaps sound somewhat calm though my mind was racing.

"Yes, sir. If I may ask who are you and where are we?"My voice was higher than normal and the room began to spin when I tried to piece together what had happened to me.

"Do not fear child. I am Godric Gryffindor and we are in a place that is neither affected by time nor space,", I stood in amazement unable to comprehend what was being told to me, "it has been many years since we have had company since not many are fated to something greater than themselves. I understand your confusion, child, but I offer you a chance to change everything. You have been through so much yet you remain strong and loyal until the very end. Your mind is every advancing and figuring out new ways to challenge yourself. You stand up for those who cannot help themselves. For those reasons and so many others Hermione we offer you a chance to change the world."

"We?" I asked in such a pitiful voice that was filled with confusion and disbelief. Right when the words left my mouth I instantly regretted them as a torrid wind erupted around us that sent Godric's mane like auburn hair whipping in the wind. In the blink of an eye another man stood before me. In every aspect this man was the parallel of Godric. This new man brought with him an air of superiority and deception. His face was square with forest eyes that had a diamond pupil similar to a snake. Shoulder length raven color hair lashed out wildly around him, as he slithered circling around me. Low set cheekbones made him appear gaunt and aged although his eyes held a flare of mischief. In a flash he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Salazar Slytherin, pleasure to make your acquaintance." His grip was like ice and I could see his venomous blood flowing through his veins. I did not respond simply because I could not think of anything to say to a person who embodied everything I had come to hate. He dropped my hand and I retreated closer to Godric only to find that he had gone. A sickening laugh came from Salazar's throat.

"It would appear that you do not care much for me Hermione. Although I suppose you cannot be blamed, considering your dirty blood. Regardless though you have proven yourself better than your blood, my love and that is something that greatly intrigues me. I understand you are very familiar with my heir Tom Riddle, are you not?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"You tell me." I snapped as I showed him the brand of "mudblood" carved deep into my arm. He stalked over and simply ghosted his hand over the marking. I could have sworn I saw a look of happiness in his eyes, but it was quickly masked over by indifference. He turned from me and conjured a chair for himself. It was made of pure silver with dark green embroidery. Two snakes were wrapped around the arms and legs of the chairs each with emerald eyes that seemed to watch every move I made. He glided into the chair and watched with a calculated expression as he told me about what they wanted me to do.

"It may come as quite a shock, but I do not like how things turned out. My name has been pushed into the yellowing pages of history and in my place Voldemort has been etched into every history book. If there is one thing I will not tolerate it is being second to anyone. I am proud of my heir, but he knows no bounds. I was the original 'dark lord' and he has casted me in his shadow. I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" He shouted his eyes filled with rage and his tone with malice. I may be brave, but only a fool would disagree with him.

"I still have yet to see why you have chosen me for such a thing? I want nothing more than to rest! Your immature feeling of jealousy means nothing to me." His breath became uneven and his body began to shake as he spoke in an eerily calm voice that echoed off the walls.

"Godric chose you for this because you are everything he wants in his students brave, daring, kind, and smart. I agreed with him because I see the truth that you are brave when it suites you best, you are daring when it is expected, you are kind when those who in turn can help you, and you are smart when placed in risky situations. Yes, you may be a Gryffindor down to your bones but in your heart you belong to slytherin never forget for it just might save your life."

"Say what you will Salazar, but the fact remains that I am never going to help you." I spat as he smiled and stood up.

"I beg to differ. If you do this you will save the lives of Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred, and countless others including you dear Ron. You, my love, are going to accept because a Gryffindor would be unable to say no for a chance to help those she loves and a slytherin would be unable to deny the ambitious side that craves success." He approached me and I began retreating only to smack into a wall. He grabbed me by the throat and took a strand of my hair and curled it around his finger.

"You, Hermione Granger, will decide the fate of the war that you have fought so long for." He pressed his lips to my forehead and dragged his finger across the length of my neck leaving a searing, hot pain. He let me go and I fell to the ground desperately clawing at my throat trying to breathe. By the time I looked up I saw his retreating form heading towards back towards his illustrious throne. He summoned a glass of wine that swirled in a beautiful dance against the confines of the glass. "I swear if I ever meet you again I will kill you." He once again sat atop his throne and slowly faded from view as did his beautifully haunting laugh. _And to think you once belonged in Gryffindor. My dear hatchling I am counting on it. _His voice cut into my mind like an eerie melody.

Suddenly I was warm once again and I knew Godric was near me. I did not jump as he rested his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and he had a sad smile and a look of remembrance in his eyes.

"We used to be friends once upon a time." That sentence seemed to carry with it heavy memories and old betrayals.

"Why, sir, are you two forced to remain here?" I tried to keep his mind away from the darker times of his past that I had heard once in passing.

"We are not forced to stay here. I stay here merely to try and help those who are worthy. Why Slytherin stays here I doubt I will ever know." All of a sudden something clicked in my mind.

"Are you the reason why your sword shows up to those who need it?" Godric let out a small laugh.

"I suppose they do not call you the brightest witch of your age for nothing. We are merely ghosts now so there is little we can do, but I always ensure that I take care of those who have proven they are loyal and brave among all else. That is why I have given you this chance to save those you love. Although the choice is yours unlike Slytherin I am not going to force you into anything I understand how frightening this must be for you." I thought long and hard about my options and still came to the same conclusion.

"I am afraid I have no other choice I could not live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to save the people I love. Everyone around me has sacrificed so much and I feel I owe this to them. Tell me what I must do." Pride shown in his golden eyes as he looked upon me, but quickly turned to regret

"I am afraid that I cannot tell you. I can only say that in this mission kindness and compassion will be your best allies as your struggle to complete your task against a fate that has been set. It is time my dear are you ready for what you must do?" A sinking feeling took over me as I slung desperately to his gold flowing robes.

"How will I succeed if I do not know what I have to do?" He grinned and pulled me to my feet. Sliding his hand down my right arm, and suddenly the searing pain once again takes hold of my right arm, I collapse from the pain. **I will watch over you, my dear. **Once again an endless feeling of falling takes over me.

It seems a lifetime later when I land in a tangled pile of limbs at the foot of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I struggle to move as I realize I am still gravely injured from the final battle. It appears that in that abyss that my spirit truly left my body. I tried to crawl, but the diffindo curse that I was hit with makes movement near impossible without serious chances of bleeding out. It is about 9 inches long and covers a large portion of chest and I believe it may have punctured one of my arteries. Rain pours down on me as I watch my blood and roll down the side of the hill mixing with the mud below.

Two sparkling emeralds on my chest capture my attention. A beautiful snake has been tattooed around my neck in tight coils with its head residing around the tops of my breasts. It is eerily similar to Nagini, its body is thick and slim, with a broad arrowhead. It was smooth scales that are slightly raised around the eyes, that to my great surprise they are the same eyes that belong to one Salazar Slytherin that hold a look of promise and mischief. It has a midnight black coat with heavy splotches of forest green, yet has a cream colored under belly, with a tail that is sharp and pointed like a knife. Its jaw is open and its fangs look ready to strike. _Snakes are symbols of protection my love and the neck is a beautiful place to flaunt it. _Once again he managed to slither into my mind as I am helpless to stop him.

Although my attention is drawn back towards the snake as it actually starts to slide down my body and travels over the large gash on my chest. When it had successfully healed my wound it once again wrapped itself tightly around my neck hissing. I once again try to stand up and this time I am successful as my pain is no reduced to a dull roar. I know I have to get to a healer soon, but now I do not have to worry about dying on the way. It was nighttime when I actually arrived on the castle grounds and the rain had ceased to pour. I had a slight limp in my right leg and my left arm was badly burnt from an incendio charm. While I stalked through the wilderness around the castle I figured it best to have a story ready for when I arrived. I quickly charmed myself to have a light French accent and quickly remembering that I was in the time of Grindlewald, I figured it would be a smart idea to use him as my reasoning. I was walking up a winding path, contemplating my story when a dark shadow blocked my path the dark wood of a wand shone in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" It asked with a deep voice that reminded me of thunder.

"It would depend on who is asking." I asked in a soft tone trying to appear as though I was harmless.

"Tom Riddle, prefect," he took my hand and brought it to his lips similar to Salazar, "I am afraid my dear I have not seen you around this school before and I make it a habit of knowing everyone." He said in a tone that was friendly, but entangled with suspicion. I tugged my wand close to my chest and tried to decide what to do. I could kill him now and all of this would be over, no one would ever know. **He has not yet killed, my child. Do not be too rash in your actions. There may still be time.**

"My name is Hermione Belle, monsieur, and I would appreciate it greatly if you would lower your wand." A musical laugh echoed off of the trees.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" He asked still in the cover of shadows. I drew my wand and pointed it at the future dark lord. _Finish him and be done with it my love._


	2. The Runes

I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, and I wanted to tell you that I took them to heart and tried to make this chapter just as good, if not better ! This was a very difficult chapter to write, and I was up till 6 A.M. the past three nights writing and rewriting this chapter. I wanted to show Tom Riddle was more of a seductive character, dark, and just perhaps a little perverted ;) (and godric gives hermione her gift). Please read, enjoy, and review!

They say the world is simply in shades of black and white, so why now is my vision blurred with shades of gray? They say the fine line between right and wrong is forever, but why is it that the line before me disappears? I try to close my eyes, but I am unable to seek any solace, as the voices in my head have retreated back to their abyss. So here I stand in front of a man that has taken everything from me, and yet I find myself unable to repay the favor and it only makes me hate him even more. I dreamed about this moment, and every time the killing curse slipped through my mouth with ease, but now it didn't seem quite so black and white.

"I strongly suggest not pushing me Mr. Riddle." I attempted to shove past him, but he caught my shoulder. I was momentarily captivated by his emerald cut green eyes, and the slight specks of silver in their hues. He had high narrow check bones that gave his face a beautiful aristocratic look coupled with a strong angular chin, and a slightly upturned nose. His charcoal hair framed his face and seemed to move in beautiful thick waves. I quickly snapped out of it and ripped my shoulder out of his hand. I backed up slowly and we encircled each others like two animals fighting over a scrap of meat.

"Please Ms. Belle, pray tell, why should I not push you," he said amusement clear in his tone and a ghost of a smirk appeared across his thin lips, "what could you possibly do to me?" _Look, my love, at his arrogance he is begging to be killed no one will ever have to know. _It would be the right thing do_. _**My child, are you looking at him as Voldemort or as Tom Riddle? **Was there a difference? Yes, I suppose though did it really matter they were the same person, weren't they? ** Never let your hate blind you, it may just lead to your undoing. **

"I think you will find that I am not a person you would like as an enemy." I claimed my voice eerily calm, as I gripped my wand steadfast. The snake around my neck tightened in anticipation. Tom stepped from the shadows his head tilted slightly to the side, sizing me up. His deep set forest colored eyes slithered over every inch of my body, and it made me feel sick. He glided over to me his muscular, athletic body pressed roughly against mine as he slowly traced his hand over the snake, his eyes held a look of wonder as they traced lovingly over every scale. The snake hissed in annoyance, my eyes quickly flickered to Tom, but he did not seem to notice. _Do not let him distract you, my love. Keep your mind carefully guarded._

"That is a very beautiful tattoo, are you familiar with a man by the name of Salazar Slytherin?" I tried to back track only to run into a tree that I was sure hadn't been there moments ago. He followed me like a predator his eyes flickering noticing every detail. _Lie._

"No monsieur, why do you ask?" Was there a possible way he could have known that it was from his ancestor? He chuckled darkly and his eyes held a flicker of amusement.

"Because Ms. Belle that is an image of his snake wrapped around your beautiful neck. Such an odd coincidence don't you believe Ms. Belle, that you have a tattoo of his pet, and yet you claim to not know him?" My breathing became labored as I tried to remind myself that this is Voldemort, but soon the truth wiggled its way into my mind that here there was no 'dark lord' there was only a teenager with misguided ambitions, there were no death eaters only children blindly following their parents teachings, and here there was no war only the distant rumblings of conflict. _A wolf in sheep's clothing. _My wand felt heavy in my hand as he towered over me, begging me to try and lie again.

"Yes, I suppose, although I do not appreciate your accusations." My voice was hollow as I looked away at anything other than him. He took his long bony fingers and delicately brushing them along my jaw line, before he grabbed my chin with bruising strength and turned me to face him.

"I do believe, my dear, that you are a liar," his voice melted over me as I found myself lost in it, "and if my suspicions are correct Ms. Belle than it means you have something to hide." He looked deep into my eyes as I suddenly remembered Harry telling me about Tom Riddle being a skilled legilimens. I hastily tried to empty my mind, but I feared it may be too late. I felt his sudden withdrawal, silently thanking myself for taking those private occlumency lessons with Snape. Instead of appearing angered he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Make no mistake, my dear, I will find what you are so desperately trying to hide." He whispered in my ear his hands reaching towards mine as he once again yanked my hand to his lips. "Until next time, oh, and by the way Ms. Belle believe me when I tell you that you can't keep me out forever." With a final knowing look he turned from me, his capes billowing in the nonexistent wind, he brushed past me and continued down the winding trail.

I stood frozen still pressed against the tree, not even noticing the death grip I had on my wand. **You must not let him control you; he feeds off your fear. He will try to charm and persuade you into giving him what he wants, but you mustn't give him the satisfaction. **I slid down the tree, laughing as I once again was surrounded by the more humorous side of this war, as I found myself ready to kill over a war that is and never was my own. You see, Tom Riddle did not start this war over muggle-borns or half-bloods, he started this war for power and nothing else, and of course he turned to the rich and powerful purebloods. In turn for their money and resources he targeted the people the purebloods hate more than anybody else, and that would be the muggle-borns. In a way I suppose I should hate the purebloods more than Voldemort and in a way I do, but Voldemort took more away from me than any pure blood could do. He ripped apart my best friend from the inside out and I was helpless to stop him.

I was in my first year at Hogwarts when everything went to hell, when Voldemort came back. I was so naïve to believe that this war wasn't coming that it wouldn't affect me. I was Harry Potter's best friend and in truth sometimes I wish I wasn't. I loved Harry, but he began to change, and not for the better. He started to push everyone away, and sometimes I would just watch him as he sat there with this dead look in his eye, like nothing mattered anymore, and to him I really think it didn't. Everyone cherished Harry like some kind of superhero, but I knew the truth so I watched and waited as I saw Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, fall apart. I tried to help, tried to piece back what I could, but I guess in the end it didn't matter, none of it did, because he was just merely a sixteen year old boy who was scared to die.

I stood with the weight of the world on my shoulders. When I first learned of Voldemort I could have never imagined the destruction he alone could cause. I left the world on fire, to burn in its own ashes, but I would be damned if I would leave it that way. I hated the way I let Tom talk to me; I hated the way he seemed to know me, but most of all I hated the way I sort of liked it. I now felt guilty, not for not killing him, but rather for wanting to do so in the first place. Killing him would only allow him a peace he does not deserve; I plan on dragging this out. _How proud I am of you, my little hatchling. _No Salazar I will not do this for your own demented enjoyment I plan do this because I owe him one. I saw the bodies of my friends and death eaters alike litter the path in front of me, and it just fueled the already raging fire. **Doing this out of hate, my child, will make you no better than him. **Yes, that's true, but in the end am I any better? _Of course you are, my love, you are special. _I merely chuckled and shook my head as I pried my body from the tree and looked at the castle where I loved and lost so many people, where I lived and died, and where I must go one more time to change a fate that was never my own.

I looked as the flames of the sun just began to lick the morning sky. I had made up my mind, but this time I went on this adventure on my own. **Are you sure, you are willing to do this? **Godric, do you know what the last thing I saw was when I left my time, I didn't wait for an answer, I saw my best friend die, I saw the lifeless bodies of people that I thought of family, and I saw that this war can only end in blood and death. I finally realize that now, that was our issue from the beginning; we must be ready to kill to fight for what we have given our lives to protect. **I will give you one last gift, my child; I hope you use it well. **

A sliver of silver caught my eye as the sun began to rise in the sky. I crawled through the thick vegetation, only to discover the sword of Gryffindor sparkling mischievously under the caress of the sunlight. **Take the sword my child. **I hesitantly reached out to grab the sword; it was cool under my touch. **It only changes for those who are worthy. **Sure enough, after a few moments the sword began to change and morph. It almost seemed to melt as it wrapped itself around my wrist. It had become a beautiful golden bracelet, with one band running around my wrist then ending on top in a cross pattern, instead of making a complete circle. The ends of the bands were lion heads with their jaws wide open, and captivating red ruby eyes_. _The words 'A Leo cor est vires et maxima infirmitate' were carved in Latin they ran along the length of the band. I believe it roughly translated to; a lion's heart is its greatest strength and biggest weakness. _Wise words, my love. You would do well to remember them._ **The bracelet, my child, is a gift, I think you will find it most valuable. **I looked at it carefully memorizing every hauntingly, beautiful feature, I ran my hands lovingly over the lion head's, when I saw runes being inscribed along the band, each more intricate than the last.

There were only three runes in total, but they did not make sense. The first represented broken promises and unity with two lines each leading a different way but connected with a thin, breakable line. The second was strength and weakness, represented by a sideways S connected with a thick straight line. The last rune sent a chill up my spine as I looked at the rune of harmony and chaos, it too was an S, but it had an X in the middle leading indifferent directions, two paths. **The runes inscribed on this band represent your future, more runes will be added or taken away as your future changes, and as your choices begin to affect you. Take this as a gift, my child, and use it for what you will. **I stared dumbfounded at the bracelet now around my wrist, I thought carefully about the runes on the possible meanings. _A choice that will either lead to chaos or harmony, no pressure, my love, but what choice would that be? _

I slowly pulled myself up and looked at the castle, it was hard to shake the images of the ruins it would become in 70 years, but it was impossible to rid my head of the images of my friends dying. It was like a bad movie that played over and over in my head. Godric, Salazar if you are listening I want to tell you that I will accept this mission gladly, though I want to make it clear that I do this for myself, and my choices are my own. I will not do what you want simply if you wish it to be done, but I will help where I can. I take this mission and I can promise that I will change Riddle or die trying because this is one movie that I would like to have an alternate ending. In a bright shot of light, the rune of promise disappeared as the rune of sacrifice took its place, and that sent chills up my spine, as the lion's eyes glowed menacingly. _Be careful what you wish for, my love._


	3. The Game

Hey guys sorry for the late update my brother got married this weekend and so I had family members over all week. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as Hermione meets Dumbledore and has another run in with Riddle. As always reviews are always welcome

There was no Harry to come to my rescue, and make a daring last minute escape, there was no Ron to make me laugh and forget all of my troubles, and most importantly there was no Hermione Granger to know all of the answers, to know how everything will end up. There was just Hermione Belle, pureblood, who ran away shortly after watching the vicious deaths of her parents at the hands of Grindlewald. It was true enough, wasn't it? My parents did die, in a certain sense. I watched as the pictures of my childhood, before the magic and war, were erased, I watched as my room, my last true safe place, was replaced by a spare bedroom, and I watched as the loving look my parents always gave me turned to one of confusion and anger upon finding an unknown person in my…their house.

So, yes my parents I loved were dead, and in their place were two muggles who would live their lives no different than anybody else. They would go to work, come home, sleep, wake up, and start all over again, because that's what normal people do. Perhaps it is boring to some, but to me it sounds like heaven, to finally have a life where you don't have to look over your shoulder constantly, or worrying about being tortured to the brink of insanity. I think I have finally come to understand the fact that I will never have a normal life. _My love, you are destined for far more than normal people, you are better than them never forget._

I simply sighed as I walked along the beaten path ahead of me. Thick vegetation began to spring up between the cracks and started to grow under the kind, careful watch of the sun. It was a path that was rarely used, I can only assume due to the place where it led, as I looked to see the path split in two. One way led to the castle, and the other to the forbidden forest dense fog covered the ground and the trees seemed to beckon people forth.** Don't fall for its beauty, my child.**

I continued on my path towards the castle ignoring the pull the forest had, and how beautiful it seemed, I knew better. It was still morning by the time I reached the front gate of the castle. The quiditch field was off to my right and I could see students starting their morning routines off in the distance. It seemed like a foolish sport to me, yet there was something about it that made you watch. I remember when Harry caught his first snitch while he stood up on his broom, arm outstretched, and the sinking feeling of him appearing to not have caught it at first. I hated quiditch, but it still captivated me, something half wanting somebody to fall from their broom, half wanting something bad to happen. _If only. _I suppose though that is just human nature we can say we enjoy when somebody scores a point or when our team wins, but the truth is we go out day after day to see something bad happen, something exciting.

Suddenly my snake hissed in warning as I looked over to see students start to pour out of the castle pushing and shoving each other trying to get to the quiditch field first. I hastily snuck behind a tree as they stormed past me chattering happily, excitingly. I waited till they had all gone before I made my way back to the trail. I looked at them run like sheep to slaughter, all wanting something wonderfully, bad to happen. I could still recall the field being burnt to the ground, the stands disappearing in the mass of flames, and the screams of the people still trapped inside. It seemed like a distant memory, but it was one I would not soon forget. **You have the chance to change it, never forget.**

With one last look at the field, I turned only to smack hard into someone's chest.

"Enjoying a game of quiditch, Ms. Belle?" A musical voice, wrapped around me like a cold wind, as my body tensed up, remembering the voice perfectly well. A smirk graced my lips.

"Perhaps Riddle, if you find this idiotic game fun then yes, I suppose I am enjoying it." He chuckled darkly as I turned to look at him and see he was in slytherin quiditch robes.

"I can honestly say I do so enjoy this game, especially when we play Gryffindor," his eyes held a dark sparkle, "getting to beat on them is oh so much fun. The only thing better is hearing them whine about how we cheat and don't play fairly." I stepped back away from his grasp.

"That is exciting and all Riddle, but I must see Headmaster Dippet right away." His expression instantly darkened, and it frightened me a little.

"Nonsense come watch the game, you don't need to see him right now, it's not that important." He grabbed my arm and tried to drag me to the field, but I yanked my arm back. **Don't make him angry.**

"I am afraid it is. I will see you later Riddle." I turned from him once more only to be met with a full body bind in my back. I feel to the ground unable to move, he sauntered over to me. He bent down and brushed my hair from my face. _Such an ungrateful child touching what is not his._

"Now my dear this is how it is going to go," his voice dangerously quiet, "I am going to go to my quiditch game, and you, my dear, are going to join me." I glared daggers at tom and tried once more desperately to free myself of the binds. He pretended to be hurt.

"Something tells me that you don't care for that plan to much so I have another idea. I'm going to my quiditch game, and on my way back I am going to find you helplessly sprawled out on the ground. Out of the kindness of my heart I am going to take you back to the castle, and the best part is, my dear, that no one is going to question me." He leaned down to kiss my cheek and muttered a stupefy curse through his teeth.

"oh, yes this is a far better plan."

The castle lay in ruins the very foundations reduced to ash, blood pooling around my feet, and bodies burned beyond recognition. I could hear the sickening screams of people begging for death, people who had given up. I could smell the burning stench of flesh filling in the air. Here on this battlefield of death, it was perhaps beautiful, in a morbid sick sense, how the screams turned into a haunting melody as they filled the night sky, wrapping around me like a soft lullaby. I shook my head trying desperately to shake the images as I continued on towards the castle, but they kept coming the farther I went. All around me were the dead and mangled bodies of people I grew up with, people who were like family to me. It appeared that perhaps I wasn't quite ready to come back here so soon.

_Wake up, my love, someone is here._ I quickly snapped my head up only to be met with the blindingly white ceiling in the infirmary in Hogwarts. I slowly steadied my breathing as I felt my heartbeat slow. I heard voices distantly and I strained my ears to hear over the sound of my breathing. There was only one voice I could recognize, it would appear that Albus Dumbledore was in deep conversation with another man, perhaps Dippet.

"Do you suppose she is another refuge from the war?" The other man asked in a confused voice.

"I would say so, many people have already died, and I fear this child may just be another victim, although there is always a possibility that she was sent by Grindelwald." He sounded as if he was in contemplation. I shifted uncomfortably in the bed unknown to me, I was being watched closely by the medi-witch.

"Oh, good, your awake now dear." An older looking, round woman came bounding down to see me. She looked like a grandmotherly type of person and I silently sighed, never a fan for the type. I tried to sit up only to find myself unable to move.

"Heavens me I forgot to take off the binding charm, just a minute dearie." She quickly muttered the counter curse and I pulled myself up, hissing as I put weight on my right arm. **You are hurt, my child, don't push yourself.** I ignored the voice as I turned to the nurse.

"Please, madam, where am I?" I asked in a mousy voice, slowly remembering my run in with Tom. She sat next to me on the bed and I scooted over towards the edge, as she took out her wand and brushed it over my shoulder and instantly the pain was gone. She then smiled to me and pet my head, like a mother would do.

"You are safe, my dear. You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you were found out by the forbidden forest, early this morning. Our slytherin prefect, Tom, found you out there in the rain. He saw that you were injured and he brought you here right away. He is such a sweet boy," she almost whispered it to herself as if she forgot I was sitting right there, "It was a good thing he brought you here when he did too, you had a lot of dark curses in your body, that if a few more minutes passed by I feared that I wouldn't be able to save you." I sat there momentarily dumbfounded that I was that close to death without even knowing it, although it didn't surprise me that Tom managed to make himself out a hero.

I quickly gathered myself and as I was about to respond a boy came rushing into the infirmary, with what looked like a broken arm, he couldn't have been older than twelve. The nurse let out an annoyed sigh as she excused herself and went to go care for the boy. When she was at the other end of the infirmary I swung my legs over the side of the bed when I was suddenly met with a younger looking version of Dumbledore.

"How are you feeling this evening?" His eyes still held that familiar sparkle as he gazed at me over his half moon spectacles.

"Much better thank you, Monsieur. If I may who are you?"

"Where are my manners? I am Professor Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, I teach transfiguration here at Hogwarts, and this," he gestured to the short, round man next to him, "is Headmaster Dippet." I shook hands with each of them and offered my own introduction.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Hermione Belle, I can never thank you enough for welcoming me into your beautiful castle I am afraid I was left with little to no other options." I took a deep breath and readied myself for the story I had been mentally preparing for quite some time now. **Be brave, my child. **Sure enough Dippet stepped forward with a welcoming smile.

"If I may, my dear, where are you from?" He said in a nervous tone of voice careful not to make me upset. I calmly put a hand up and smiled warmly.

"Do not fear monsieur, I understand the fact that you are suspicious, which you have every reason to be, I will gladly answer any questions you have. I am from France I lived there with my family, I have been home schooled since I was a child," Dippet let out a breath, he really was ignorant wasn't he, "in recent months my family was constantly being harassed by Grindelwald's men telling my father that he better join the right side. After several refusals they became bitter and angry, so they came to my house two nights ago wands drawn. By the time we knew they were in the house they had already killed my brothers." Tears started to cascade down my face for the first time since the war had begun. Dumbledore quickly pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me I thanked him and dried my diamond shaped tears. _Very believable, my love, bravo. _

"I am very sorry for your loss. It would be in poor taste for me not to offer you a place at this castle." Dippet assured me. I inwardly smirked at his naïve nature, it really wasn't a surprise Tom managed to fool him so easily. I weakly smiled unshed tears in my eyes.

"Thank you headmaster I will gladly accept your invitation. It is true what I heard about Hogwarts being a safe heaven." Suddenly I got a pounding headache as I hissed and once again laid back down on the bed. **I told you to be careful.**

"We will leave you to your rest, when you feel well enough please come see me at my office. So we may get the paper work in order. If I may what is your blood status?" He stammered obviously uncomfortable with asking. _No turning back now. _

"Pureblood," I smoothly replied. It seemed that word held more of a weight now than ever before. He jubilantly clasped his hands together in a very obnoxious manner.

"Very well, I will leave you to your rest." With that he turned from me and briskly made his way out of the infirmary followed closely by Dumbledore who stopped right in front of the door and looked at me.

"Time is such a curious thing, Ms. Belle," with that he winked at me and made his way out as I was left to wonder just what he had meant. It all seemed inconsequential though as I slowly started to drift to sleep. The nurse suddenly appeared in front of me again muttering some spells under her breath.

"Who won the quiditch game today, madam?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Why Slytherin of course Tom caught the snitch, today." I let out a weak laugh, figures.

_Sleep, my love, you will need it._


	4. The Hat

So this chapter I really enjoyed writing and I really kind of took the ball and ran with it. I once again want to thank you guys for the reviews they keep me going and give me inspiration. This is my first major cliffhanger and I hope you guys like it ;)

It was almost like a dream, walking through the halls of Hogwarts once again, not much had changed in the course of seventy years. The same paintings still covered the walls, the same stairs still led to the same places, and the same people still walked the halls. Of course the people were not the same in appearance, but they were still the same in ambition. I watched with a cool expression as I saw my old classmates once again. I saw a young boy with dark hair sitting alone away from everyone else, Neville. I saw a pretty blonde girl muttering things under her breath looking out at the sky with a dreamy expression, Luna. An older girl with red hair sat hugging her boyfriend close and whispering things in his ear, Ginny and Dean. It was so interesting to see how little time can affect things. As I continued walking many people turned to look at me, but none tried to stop me. _See, my love, they already know you are better than them. _I tried to smile convincingly, reassuringly, but I knew that none of them were fooled.

Molly Weasley always told me I had the most beautiful smile, but after the war it had been locked away and I am afraid I had lost the key. I always had beautiful tanned skin that shone like golden honey, but the scars that martyr my skin took away the healthy glow. Most importantly, though, I lost my large doe like brown eyes, they been replaced by eyes that held nothing but hatred and …emptiness. Perhaps the students stopped to see the new girl, or perhaps they stopped because they saw someone that did not belong in their world. In their perfect utopia everyone had their cheery, happy place, but me. No, I was once content with my place, but it was ripped from me. So I continued ghosting down the halls, I could see the students parting ways to let me pass.

There was one girl though small and mousy who was darting through the student body, she failed to notice me. I laughed softly as I saw her rushing to get to class papers flying in every which direction trying to be the first in class, like Hermione Granger. I kept laughing until she ran into me and knocked me over, and then my laughter stopped. She clamored trying to get off of me until I got fed up and threw her off. She landed in a small ball desperately trying to collect all of the papers she had dropped. I picked myself off the ground, when I noticed that everyone was looking for my reaction, and who am I to deny what they want.

I sauntered over to the girl and gave her a sideways glance, in a lot of ways she reminded me of myself with the outfit that looks like it was thrown together in the dark and her obvious social grace, or rather lack thereof.** Take pity on those, my child that did not take any on you. **I felt a tugging by my shoes as I saw I was standing on a piece of her parchment, as she desperately tried to get it out from underneath my foot. I bent down and grabbed the paper myself; she made no move to stop me. I offered her a hand to help her out and she looked questioningly at it.

"I don't bite," I said, in a musical like tone. She smiled in a shy like manner and graciously grabbed my hand, "much." I muttered as I handed her the parchment. Without as much as a thank you she was gone, as I turned my head to see her once again darting to get to class. I shook my head and continued on my way through the castle. I heard whispers as I passed everyone wondering where I had come from and why I had helped that girl, that mudblood. _Why indeed. _I clenched my fists together and ignored them as I finally arrived at Dippet's office. A whirlwind of thoughts were running through my head as I stood before the phoenix that I was all too familiar with. It wasn't until then that I had no idea what the password was. Fortunately Dippet came bounding up the steps to his office right as I was starting to worry, that was until I looked over to see Tom Riddle behind him.** Ignore him child, you must first focus on Dippet, Tom will not attempt anything while he is present.** I quickly plastered on the fakest smile I could muster as I gave the headmaster a sweet smile.

"Headmaster, I am afraid I have been here quite some time and I was so weary last time we met that I forget to ask you the password to your office." He seemed confused at my sudden appearance; apparently he had forgotten that he was going to meet me at all.

"Oh, of course, my dear I apologize it has been a very hectic week."He simply laughed as he said "chocolate frogs" as the phoenix began to turn. He gestured for me to go first.

"Come Ms. Belle, we have a great many things to discuss." I nodded as I followed the familiar path to his office. Like everything else the office was still very much the same, though there was no portrait of Dippet hanging above the fireplace, but rather a different wizard, whom I was not familiar with. In place of the phoenix that resided in Dumbledore's office a midnight black owl stood squawking annoyingly until Dippet pet his head. I felt a strong, sudden pull of dark magic as Tom made his way into the office and sat in a chair adjacent to the headmaster's desk. He gestured me to do the same though I simply settled on glaring at him, as I stood still as stone.

"I do not believe Ms. Belle, that you have met our slytherin prefect Tom Riddle. He was the one that saved you two nights ago." He pointed out as he sat in the elegant chair behind his desk. As if on cue Tom grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, one thing I was growing very weary of. _Always the gentleman._

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Belle." He said smirking, as Dippet was totally unaware of how much of a lie that was. I reluctantly replied the common courteous response.

"I can assure you Mr. Riddle that the pleasure is all mine. I also must thank you for saving my life the other night." I admitted through clenched teeth. Tom gave me a knowing look and simply bowed his head in response as he once again settled himself back in the chair. I looked back to the headmaster, my eyes desperately begging for this to be over quickly, it had apparently become dangerous for me to be around Tom for an extended period of time. As if answering my prayers Professor Dumbledore walked in, Tom instantly tensed up. **Interesting, this is perhaps something you can use to your advantage. **Dumbledore said hello to Tom who simply nodded once again. He then turned to me.

"Good morning Ms. Belle, I heard you were out and about this morning you made quite a fuss in the infirmary. Regardless though I didn't want to miss you getting sorted, so I figured I had better come over here before I missed anything." His presence greatly calmed me down, as I laughed quietly, his eyes ever friendly and his smile always welcoming. Suddenly with bruising strength my snake tightened dangerously around my neck I tried to remain calm, but it was becoming difficult to breathe. _Do not be so quick to accept him back. I mean after all he led Harry right to slaughter after filling his mind with so many hollow delusions. _Yes, you're right and I do hate him for that, but right now I need him more than anything, perhaps sometime later I will question his actions, but for now him being here means more to me than anything else. **My little, loyal lioness. ** The snake released his deathly grip, although still remained tighter than was customary.

"Of course, but I still have some questions first. After all, we must have the paperwork in order." I sat there quietly while he pulled out parchment and scribbled some things down, I knew there was no paperwork he was merely trying to make sure that I wasn't a spy, but why not let him play his little games. So I sat there and answered numerous questions about my parents that didn't exist, about my home that wasn't there, and about the life I never had. I flawlessly answered question after question, but I would occasionally look over at Tom and see him filing these details away._ Feed him lies, my love, if only to keep his interest at bay. _The only question that I struggled with was the question about why and how my parents were killed.

"I know this is very difficult for you, my dear, but could you in your own words tell us about what transpired between your parents and Grindlewald's men, but also about the night they were killed." So I told the story I had been retelling over and over in my head, calling on tears that made my story only that much more believable.

"As I said I was homeschooled for all of my life, but I would still often go about town when all of the other kids were in school, and listen to their lessons, and noticing how different they were from mine. As they learned about math and language I learned about potions and runes, when they discussed friendship I discussed tactics, when they were out at recess I was training vigorously. A lot of times I wouldn't get to the school on time, but sometimes my mom let me out early so I could hear the fairy tale stories all the other children listened to." Dippet interrupted me.

"You're pureblood mother approved of your interest in muggle teachings?" He asked as if the idea sounded foreign even to him, and then I realized that this was a different time and that despite what I wanted to say I had to play along. **Ignore you're sense of right and wrong, my child; this must be what they want to hear not the truth. **I inhaled sharply as I once again continued my story.

"Yes, my parents, while never allowing me to be friends with muggles, still allowed me to partake and explore their culture, if only to see how ours was superior." I glanced at Dippet's face to see he had accepted the lie, relief flooded through me as I continued on with the life I never had.

"Regardless, I was on my way back one day the sun was setting in the sky and Mother always wanted me home before dark. When I arrived I saw two men both dressed in dark clothes, one had claw marks stretching along his face while the other, was clean shaven and looked like he was very well off. I hid behind a bush trying to hear what they were saying. I couldn't make out much, but I could hear raised voices and soon it escalated to screaming then I could hear every word they said, and to tell you the truth monsieur I wish I hadn't." I shivered involuntarily, or so it appeared. "They were telling him about how Grindlewald has taken an interest in the power my family was known for and how he wished us to go to his side. My father, while not caring for muggles, still said no, that he would not be party to such a disgrace to his family's name, that murdering thousands in the name of a belief that he didn't hold true to his heart was something he would never do. With that he slammed the door in their face and I waited patiently as I saw the men, anger clear on their faces, stalk away back to the woods. I really admired my father, then." I was once again interrupted, but this time it was by Tom.

"So what makes you believe it was them that had killed your family?" He asked innocently, with malice clear as crystal in his eyes. _Such pretty eyes, but wouldn't they look so much better filled with fear._ It felt as though the snake flickered his tongue along the nape of my neck as I absent mindedly stroked it.

"It was after two more refusals from my father that they had been killed. Yes, Mr. Riddle you would normally be right, but I am afraid I saw them with my own eyes. Four nights ago there was a bad storm and my parents and I sat huddled together reading the tale of the three brothers by the fire. When a knock broke us out of our peaceful state, they didn't wait for anyone to answer the door as they beat it down and barreled into my home. The light shown dangerously off of their eyes, eyes that held no look of remorse or pity, as their clothes were caked in blood running down onto the floor. I will never forget their words as they told my father that his boys didn't put up much of a fight and that they hoped he would be better. He dueled them, but two on one is difficult odds for any wizard. My mother had gone into shock, and I desperately tried to drag her out of the house, but she refused to leave my father. I tried to grab her wand, but she told me to run and not to look back, that no matter what I do I can't look back." I had to show how much this hurt me, but it was hard to know exactly how I should respond. So I settled on some quiet tears, as I thought about nothing in particular. Dippet graciously offered me a handkerchief which I gladly accepted and dried my tears. **You are learning quickly, my child, this makes me proud. **

"If you do not mind, Monsieur, I prefer to leave out some of the details about that night," he nodded his head understandingly, "though suffice it to say I left the house, quick as I could, throwing every kind of spell I could think of behind me. I kept running until I collapsed on the ground from exhaustion when I woke up I was here in the infirmary."

Disbelief was written all over Dippet's face as I finished my story. I handed him back his handkerchief and waited patiently as I let my story sink in. I looked at Dumbledore, but his face was blank expect for the dulled twinkle in his eyes. Dippet quickly gathered himself, although I noticed he forgot to take any notes on anything I had said, nor had he filed any paper work, some people were just too easy.

"I cannot say how sorry I am Ms. Belle; no child should ever have to endure that." He whispered still a little shocked at the haunting past I possessed. With a quick shuffling of some papers he scribbled down some more notes, I can only assume merely for show. I said nothing, because I found it unnecessary to press my luck. "Do you have any other family members that I can inform of your safety and well being?" He asked clearly trying to figure out more about me. I merely smirked.

"None that would care monsieur, I can assure you." Dippet did not question me as he excused himself as he went to the back of his office to grab something. I looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Are you familiar with sorting, Ms. Belle?" He asked, although I think he already knew the truth.

"No, monsieur, I am afraid I am not." As he was about to respond Dippet came back with the sorting hat in one hand and a key in the other.

"Sorry, my dear, it seemed this ratty old thing was trying to hide from me. Anyway I am not aware if you already know, but Hogwarts is broken into four houses Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Slytherins. Each house contains a certain trait, and this hat determines in which house you belong based on that trait, among other factors." My eyes widened a little and I pretended to be entranced by this magical hat. I saw Tom out of the corner of my eye perk up a little bit, it would appear as if I wasn't the only one interested to know what house I will be in….this time.

"So if you will, my dear girl, sit here on this stool and I shall have you sorted." He said in a kind, friendly tone. Without hesitation I sat on the stool and felt the familiar weight of the hat once again on my head.

So we meet once again, I can honestly say I had not expected I would sort you again. Then on the other hand the founders can be quite mischievous when they want to be. I already know they have been talking to you, telling you so many different things. I know what you must be thinking, Ms. Belle or should I say Ms. Granger, I am a magical item therefore I am not affected by such trivial things as time. I remember every child I ever sorted and you, my dear, have changed so much. Oh, yes to be sure, your bravery is still there, as is your loyalty, but now I see such dark ambitions, child, and such power. Where oh where do you belong?

_ Come home, my love, to the snake pit._

**Come home, my child, to the lion's den. **

I felt my breathing halt as his decision rang out loudly through the room.


	5. The Tower

This chapter was a little difficult to write simply because I wanted to show Hermione have more interaction with the people around her than she has in previous chapters. So I introduced a few more characters let me know what you think! As always reviews, are loved

They are two sides of the same coin, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Fated to be rivals until the bitter end, both unable to forgive and forget , both unable to focus on anything but their hatred, and both unable to see past their pride. While Gryffindors may care for others, Slytherin does not see the need to do so, and that is where they differ. You, my child, have suffered long enough in a war that you did not know enough about. Slytherins are prideful, arrogant, and above all vengeful, but is that so different from the house you have sworn your loyalty to? You have always been told to hate Slytherins, and they have been told to hate you, but now I see you do not belong in either. You have changed too much for Gryffindor, yet not enough for Slytherin, to Salazar's dismay I can assure you. No, for you, I will give you a chance to see both sides of the coin before you decide who is truly "good" and "bad", but be warned child you may not like what you see. Regardless though, I see now that you were always destined for a different path. You're brilliance is unmatched and your wisdom is far beyond your years. You have strived your entire life to be the best and now I offer you, Hermione Granger, a chance and this time do not be so quick to judge. Allow your wings to take flight.

_Don't even think about it-_

"RAVENCLAW", his voice rung out through the room, reverberating off of the walls, cutting Salazar off in mid sentence. I smiled to myself as Dippet took the hat off of my head and placed it on his desk. The snake angrily tightened once more around my neck.

**A noble house, my child, and one that greatly suites you. **

"Such a powerful house, you should be very proud Ms. Belle." Dumbledore winked at me as he handed me an intricately carved golden key. It was heavier than I expected, but was surprisingly warm, it was easy to see that it was of great importance. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Tom staring intently at the key. "Just a little something to welcome you to the castle," with that sentence he bid us all a goodnight and left the room pausing ever so slightly as he gave Tom a look as if they had something he needed to discuss with him before he disappeared behind the phoenix. _Promises, promises. _

"He is always such a cryptic man," Dippet said as he whispered, before looking at me, "but I must say it will be welcoming to have another Ravenclaw here at Hogwarts, their numbers seem to be dwindling in recent years. Such a shame really they are such delightful students to have in class."

"I promise you, monsieur I will not disappoint, and that I will try my hardest to be first in my year." I said tilting my head slightly in Tom's direction to let him know that I fully intend to keep that promise. A smile spread across Dippet's face,

"Nothing like a little challenge Tom, my boy, and this girl may just keep you on your toes." Oh, yes this year would be interesting indeed. I heard Tom get up from his chair and make his way over to the desk his voice perhaps too calm. **Don't underestimate what a snake will do when threatened, my child. **

"There is nothing quite like a healthy sense of competition, and I look forward to it sir." Tom stood next to me his hand brushing against a portion of my exposed thigh._ How dare he touch what is not his. _ Dippet clasped his hands together once more.

"Ah, perfect, but before I forget Ms. Belle, I trust you will wish to be put in all of the advanced courses this year?" His voice held a bit of a challenge, that I wasn't overly fond of.

"Of course, monsieur, after all I cannot disappoint." I smiled while desperately trying Tom's hand against my thigh. Dippet nodded and was about to respond when there was a sudden crashing noise at his window. He quickly leaped up from his chair and excused himself as he went to go investigate the noise. I let out a deep breath, but not before I felt Tom's hands encircle my waist and turned me to face him. The intensity in his eyes frightened me as he played with one of the curls in my hair.

"Now I know you may have Dippet fooled, but don't forget that not everyone is as naïve as he is." He murmured in my ear as a lover would do. I pried his hands off of me and gave him a disgusted look. _Make him pay, my love, make him regret ever touching what doesn't belong to him. _

"Look Riddle, I don't know what the hell gave you the idea that you could touch me, but allow me to take this opportunity to tell you that the next time you touch me you will wish you hadn't. Second I could care less if you believe me or not, and frankly I don't give a damn." I stood there fuming, while his eyes flickered with amusement. **Your bravery amazes even me, my child. **

"With that attitude someone might think you were a Gryffindor, a foolish Gryffindor." I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it as I saw Dippet return.

"Strange I couldn't find a single thing that could've caused the noise that we heard," his voice tailored off as if he was deep in thought, as Tom smirked.

"Perhaps it was just someone's immature idea of a prank," I offered giving Tom a look as I saw his smirk deepen. _Foolish boy. _

"I suppose it must have been. What a terrible first impression, my dear I can assure you that such things do not occur often here. Regardless, though I do realize that it is getting quite late out so I won't keep you for much longer. I believe you will find a trunk in your dormitory with a uniform and galleons, take it as a fresh start. I promise you Ms. Belle that here you will find a better life, and I hope that in time you can begin to heal the wounds of your past." In that moment he oddly reminded me of Dumbledore.

"I hope so too monsieur. I bid you both goodnights." With that I turned from his office and made my way back out into the hallway. I quickly thanked myself as I remembered luckily that Ravenclaw Tower was in the west wing of the school. As I was walking I once again saw the same mousy girl from before patrolling the hallways, I knew it was impossible to pass her without her noticing so I figured I might as well ask for directions. As I drew nearer to her I could see she was sitting along a windowsill reading.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, would you be as kind as to point me in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower?" I suppose my voice scared her as she jumped and drew her wand as she pointed it at me, her book falling to the floor. I put my hands up, but she quickly lowered her wand, but didn't sheathe it.

"What are you doing out past curfew? I could deduct house points, if I were a prefect." Her voice was high pitched and loud full of authority that I suppose would have scared a first year, but to me it was simply annoying. I simply rolled my eyes. _Very frightening. _

"I apologize, I can assure you it wasn't my intention to startle you I was merely lost." She narrowed her eyes and pushed up her horn rimmed glasses that were falling off of her face. It wasn't till now that I truly looked at her that I realized she bore an alarming likeness to moaning myrtle.

** More than a likeness I am afraid. **It was true; she still even had the same mannerisms as she looked everywhere, but directly at me. The coincidences were too great this girl had to be moaning myrtle, and she would die in a little less than a year unless I found a way to help her.

"You didn't scare me; I was merely taken off guard that was all." I quickly balled my hands into fists, but thought of a different approach as I bent down to pick up her book, and handed it to her.

"You seem to be in a habit of dropping things a lot," I smiled trying to remind her of who I was, and it worked as I saw something in her eyes click.

"And you seem to have a habit of popping up in random places." She said snatching the book in an aggressive manner. I laughed quietly put my hands back down at my sides

"I suppose I do, but seeing as how you clearly don't know the way to Ravenclaw Tower I must be on my way." I said purposefully heading in the wrong direction. If I was right and she was just like me I knew she couldn't pass up a chance to prove that I was wrong and that she was right. As I heard her intake of breath I knew I had her hooked.

"You're heading in the wrong direction you know." I quickly waved her off as I continued walking in the wrong direction. Although I called over my shoulder,

"It's ok if you don't know really. I'm sure it can't be that hard to find someone who does." I could practically feel her anger from here. _Tastes delicious doesn't it? _

"Well I will have you know that I am in Ravenclaw house, and I most certainly know the way." She stood with her hand on one hip and the other holding her book tightly to her chest. If only to make her angrier I continued. After all old habits die hard.

"You could have fooled me," and that was all it took as I saw that she had a familiar gleam in her eye.

"I will take you there." I smiled and truly questioned the naïve nature everyone, apart from Tom, seemed to posses. I quickly whipped around and gestured her forwards.

"Lead the way." We walked silently for a few minutes, but soon we stumbled upon a group of girls, who were so preoccupied at first that they didn't notice us. I seriously question if the prefects even patrol this section of the school. One girl who seemed to be the ring leader spoke first. **Be on your guard.**

"Oh, look who it is. Myrtle we were waiting for you, but you probably can't even see the clock through those ugly glasses, as if you didn't already look like a nerd. Here let me do you a favor." I saw her reach out for Myrtle's glasses as she made no move to stop her. I quickly grabbed the girl's wrist and twisted it; the war had given me very quick reflexes. The girl screamed and I took my other hand and pushed her backwards so that she collided with her friends. _Make them fear you, my love. _

"I wouldn't suggest trying that again." She cradled her wrist as they all made to comfort her, but she pushed them away.

"And just who in the hell do you think you are? How dare you put your hands on me?" I bowed to her comically and glanced at Myrtle who I believed was going into shock.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Hermione Belle and I can assure you that we will have no issue as long as you keep your hands to yourself like a good girl." I nonchalantly placed my hand on my wand in case this turned ugly. **Don't be so quick to action, my child. **

"You must be new that's the only reason why you would ever stick up for a mud blood like her." She said quite certain that sentence explained my unusual and rash action. Myrtle lowered her head afraid to even make eye contact with the girl in front of me.

"You know what, I do believe you owe her an apology." I said my voice eerily calm, and level. The girl and her goons laughed, clearly not hearing the tone of anger laced in my voice.

"I think you better learn your place, Belle." The blonde said as she pushed me I barely staggered, it wasn't until she slapped me across the face that I snapped. _Make me proud, my love. _

"So be it," I muttered underneath my breath as I punched the blonde in the face, a sickening snap echoed through the hall. Her friends all gasped and helped her up. I smiled as I saw the girl's nose bent at an unnatural angle. She was crying as her friends carried her off saying I would pay for what I did. Myrtle looked at me like some kind of superhero, which I suppose to her I was. **You are to a lot of people.**

"I cannot believe you just stood up to Olive Hornby like that." I merely shrugged it off.

"Somebody needed to do it, and trust me when I say I have faced worst things than some pissed of drama queen. Just consider it a public service. Regardless I do believe you were leading me to Ravenclaw Tower." I say clearly trying to get out of here before a prefect does come looking around, one prefect in particular.

"Oh, right of course." She shakes her head and continues on towards the west wing of the castle, we once again fell silent. I was glad I had asked for her help because I soon realize as I look at our surroundings that I would have been lost if it had not been for her. As we passed a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw, she stopped and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"This is Rowena Ravenclaw, she was one of the four founders of Hogwarts, and of Ravenclaw house. Are you familiar with the other founders?" She asked without thinking I responded

"Intimately, unfortunately," it wasn't until I saw her expression that I realized what I had said, "I mean just from what I have read in books." Great cover Hermione, I simply hoped Myrtle didn't notice. She merely shrugged it off.

"Most paintings in this castle move, as I am sure you have seen, but the four paintings of the founders don't," she glanced at a portrait of Salazar, "and we can be thankful for that." I walked closer to the portrait of Salazar as I saw a snake eerily similar to the one around my neck sprawled out across his lap. I could have sworn he smirked at me.

"Are you sure they don't move?" I asked Myrtle.

"Of course, not, now come on I don't like looking at him." She whispered pulling on my sleeve. _The feelings mutual. _

I complied as I followed her once again; although I paused once more as I passed by Godric's portrait, there must have been something in the air because I could have sworn he winked at me as I passed by. I shook my head and hurried to catch up to Myrtle. It wasn't long before we reached a large winding staircase.

"Here we are, just go right up those steps, and you will arrive at the door." I made a move forwards, but noticed she was not following.

"Are you coming with?" I asked my voice quiet as I tried not to echo through the seemingly endless staircase. She let out a nervous laugh.

"No, not tonight I still have to finish my book. Goodnight Hermione." I saw her retreating form disappear the way we had come and I stood alone once again. **I believe you will find friendship follows you wherever you go, my child. **

The school was quiet now, still and empty, all of the students asleep, but two. Even the voices in my head have retreated, if only for now. I stood staring at the winding staircase that stood before me chiseled out of beautiful white marble, leading to my new home. And still even now I am left to ponder the sorting hats words, or perhaps it was a warning.

I trust you did not know when you come in contact with a snake it is more likely to slither away than attack. Your intelligence has and will always continue to be your strength now, my child, do not turn your back on it now.

His words seemed to ring out echoing endlessly off of the walls, traveling in a constant spiral upwards. So I followed the sound my footsteps light as I climbed the tower, rain could be heard pounding mercilessly against the walls, it made a haunting melody that seemed to beckon me onwards. Loud clasps of thunder welcomed a lightning storm; each strike emanated a blinding light that could be seen through the stained glass that lined the walls. I paused though not from the storm, but from a window, its scene so boldly representing the Bloody Barron, with a knife poised and ready to strike down Helena Ravenclaw. I carefully traced over every line, remembering every detail. I felt a cold presence behind me as I turned to see the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw staring at the window unshed tears in her eyes.

"I was so foolish I had believed the diadem would answer all of my prayers as it had for my mother, but it brought about nothing, but my own death." Her eyes didn't stray from the image. I simply waited in silence, listening to the calming sounds of the storm, before I spoke.

"Your mother never needed the diadem, it was a symbol, but nothing more. The diadem would have suited you ill it was never designed to solve problems it was designed to give you the knowledge to avoid them." Her laugh was hallow as she looked at me, her eyes void of any emotions, like a dark abyss.

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw, perhaps the rumors about you are true; maybe you will be able to handle the coming storm," I turned my eyes back to the window; I could see her reflection as she slowly faded from view, as a loud clap of thunder shook the tower, "then again maybe not." I was once again left alone. I glanced at the window once more and saw a single raindrop run down the face of Helena as the bloody baron struck her down.


	6. The Dream

So I sat down for about five hours on and off when I was writing this. (It was a long day). Anyway, in this chapter Hermione figures out what exactly her mission is and she isn't at all pleased . I hope you guys like it I spent a long time trying to get this chapter right, that it almost drove me crazy ! Reviews are appreciated!

The black lake shone beautifully each star perfectly mirrored in its dark depths, though I shuddered as I remembered what lay under the calm surface. I stood solemnly over the astronomy tower staring into the lake, perhaps hoping to see Harry once again rise to its surface smiling, perhaps hoping to see the body of Tom Riddle floating pale white against the blackness of the lake. The wind whipped through my hair making it lash out wildly around me, I fingered the engagement ring on my finger. It was a large diamond surrounded by red rubies, with the words 'my love always' inscribed on the band. It was the last thing I had from my time, the only thing left that reminded me from where I had come from, and the last thing that meant something to me.

I slid it off of my finger, a Raven landed next to me on the balcony, simply watching with its dark beady eyes, as I brought the ring to my lips. It was a sad reminder of the life I could have had if we had won. With one final parting look I dropped the ring I smiled in its spiral downwards, as it fell in the lake making a small ripple in the otherwise calm surface. Then it was gone no evidence, quick and clean, as it should be. The ring wasn't the only thing that fell to the bottomless pits of the lake, because as I dropped the ring, my happiness went with it.

This wasn't a place where I could be weak I had to forget about the life I used to have, about the friends I used to have. The raven cawed once then flew away as I saw a black hooded creature behind me, dressed in tattered robes, its flesh grey, a sickening gray, lifeless, a dementor. It made no move towards me though as it stood floating almost appearing as though it was waiting. I stood back unafraid in a sick sense almost annoyed at its intrusion; I felt the corners of my mouth tug slightly upwards.

"I fear, dementor, you will find no happiness here. I have nothing left to lose." My words sounded hollow even to myself as it glided closer, though it made no move to stop as it continued until it was off of the balcony then it turned to me. It held its hand out and in its palm it held an object, a ring, the one I had just thrown into the river. I made no attempt to get the ring, as I stood with my head slightly turned to the side questioning its actions. With its other hand it beckoned me forth, if only simply out of sheer curiosity I followed. I stood once more at the end of the balcony the temperature instantly dropped as I stepped within arm's length from the dementor. I eyed it carefully before looking out once more into the blackness surrounding the lake.

Though this time a white marble tomb stood not far from the shore of the lake, the tomb of Albus Dumbledore, it was like a movie as I watched the procession we had for him. Everyone was dressed in black that day, no one said a word as the rain poured down, the skies black and void of all sunlight. Speeches were given about how great of a man he was, but I didn't hear them I sat motionless my eyes held a look of defeat to them that I hadn't seen in quite some time. Music was provided by the merpeople it was sad and slow, hauntingly beautiful in a sick sort of way, as Hagrid carried the body of the headmaster, it was hard to tell if he was crying, but I believed so.

Centaurs appeared heavily guarded by the forest as they didn't dare to leave its confines, even for Dumbledore. After the procession his body was lifted to a white marble tomb, I still remember the sickening thud as it closed. The arrows of the centaurs blocked out the sun as they paid their respects as well. People began to disperse after that each remembering a man who had touched their lives, a man who had changed our world. Harry, Ron, and I were the last ones left. Harry and Ron each walked to the tomb separately and whispered words perhaps goodbyes, or even promises, but each walked away. They pulled on my sleeve to tell me to leave, but I told them to go on without me. I was the last one left as I felt my tears mix with the rain as it continued to pour.

I staggered up to the tomb, and fell to my knees; I remember asking for guidance from the professor for one last time, because I knew at that point that Harry was becoming like Voldemort, I remember telling him I was scared for the first time. I really cannot say if I wanted a response or if I just needed to admit it to myself. Regardless though I was met with silence as I stood staring at the white marble. I pulled myself up sparing one last glance behind me as I whispered my goodbyes to the professor. I met Harry and Ron at the top of the hill and we walked back to the castle in silence.

Even now, I could feel tears running down my face as I turned to the dementor who was still watching the scene below.

"Why are you showing me this? What will it prove?" I screamed, but it made no move, and I couldn't say for sure that it had heard me; it was only when it threw the ring at my feet that it even acknowledged my presence. As I reached for the ring I found that I couldn't move as the dementor moved its finger back and forth as if scolding a child. It was hard to breathe as if a weight had been placed on my chest. It once again gestured out to the lake as I found the same scene, though after a few moments I saw Voldemort appear next to the tomb.

His expression was blank as he slowly edged his way to the tomb. I stopped struggling to move as I became completely entranced by the scene below me. Voldemort cocked his hand to the side and in a second I saw his face fall like a lost child, if only for a second. Then his mask was back in place as he bowed once to the tomb, and disappeared in a whirl of robes. I found that I could once again move, as my breathing was no longer labored. I was reminded of a saying that Dumbledore told Harry once, to have no pity for the dead, but rather those who have never experienced love.

"I don't understand what you want from me, why are you showing me these things they have already happened?"My voice was quiet as my throat felt raw. Once more the scene below me changed the tomb disappeared, and in its place stood hooded figures. Each kneeling before a man, no a boy, Tom Riddle. In a sudden moment a voice shrill and aged cut into my head.

_**Here before you stands a boy of your age. Though unlike you he has never been shown love nor shown the power of it. I have shown you two scenes make of them what you will. But I chose these because they show the power of love. The love that Dumbledore showed others, affected so many lives human and otherwise. The other depicted a mad man who was torn apart by his constant need for power, if only for a second, feel something for a man who had saved him. **_

I thought long and hard about his words as I picked up my ring from the ground it felt heavy and cold to the touch.

"I had long since believed that dementors could not speak."

_** Just because no one has heard us, doesn't mean we cannot. I have only helped you child because my master wished me to do so what you do with the information is up to you, but may I be so bold as to suggest that if you perhaps offer him friendship you can avoid the horrors of your past.**_

With that it turned from me and floated down to the forbidden forest, seemingly engulfed by the trees. I slipped the ring onto my finger once more as I turned from the sickening scene below.

The room was dim, the sun just beginning to rise, as I shot up from my bed coated in sweat. The blue and bronze was a welcome reprieve from the red and gold that I had grown accustomed to over the years. I moved myself to the edge of the bed and tried to understand what had happened. I had always been told that dreams were the window to the subconscious, but this was unlike any dream I had ever had before. In past years I had never once dreamed of Dumbledore's funeral, I thought that perhaps I had just blocked it out. I suppose there was nothing left to do, but go to the library now, I doubted I would be able to fall back asleep, and it would give me some peace of mind to make some sense of my dream. **Do not try to ignore your dreams, my child; they just may help you in your mission. Use what it has shown you, so that you may avoid what will happen. **

I continued moving to my trunk I was careful not to wake up the other Ravenclaws that were sleeping close by. I sat by the window and rifled through my trunk, as I found the key Dumbledore had given me. It was just like the old man to give me a key, but not tell me what it was to. I put the key back as I found what I had been looking for, in the bottom of the trunk was my wand.

In the final battle I had found a snatcher using my wand, and I gladly took it back from him. _Did you make him suffer, my love? _ I had used Bellatrix's in its absence, but it reeked of dark magic.I was incredibly lucky to be able to find my wand in the mayhem that followed. It was made from vine wood with a dragon heartstring core, it was perhaps a common make, but it was mine and it was the only wand that I felt truly comfortable with. **The wand answers to you and you alone, my child. ** I also grabbed the uniform professor Dippet had given me as I threw it on. It was heavy and completely made of wool, unlike the ones I am used to wearing. It had a sweet heart neck line, and the skirt went passed my knees, this outfit would simply not do. I felt like I could barely breathe in this uniform, so I made some minor adjustments. I shortened the skirt so that it stopped just above my knee, trimming perhaps five inches off, then I altered the neck line so that it plunged a little deeper perhaps showing the tiniest amount of cleavage. I paired the outfit with three inch black pumps that I had transfigured from the flats I was given.

Once I was satisfied I made my way out of the dormitory and into the common room. It was empty; breakfast wouldn't even begin for a while yet. I had my mind set though as I left the room pausing only to look at the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. I climbed down the tight staircase and made my way to the library, I ignored the stares I was given along my way. When I arrived students were sprinkled throughout the room, some reading and some talking in hushed tones. I briskly made my way to the restricted section cloaking myself with an invisibility charm before I entered. _My, my breaking rules already, my pet. _

I scanned the books on each row until came across a book I was looking for it was a big tome that was falling apart. I grabbed the book and sat down at a nearby table. I flipped through the pages until I came to the section I had been looking for. It was a chapter about dementors, I read through page after page and not once did I find any mention of them ever uttering a word to anyone. They were controlled by the ministry of magic, but were it possible for one to be loyal to a different person, someone not in the ministry? I checked every book that I could think of and I found that there was little to nothing on dementors it would appear. I had been in the library for a long time, but I was too annoyed to care. There was nothing here the most revered section in this entire castle, and not one book on the history of dementors. ** Perhaps some things are not meant to be found. **I tossed the book in my hand out of rage; it made a sickening crashing noise. It wasn't until a moment later that I had realized what I had done. I cursed under my breath and quickly left the section before the librarian came to investigate. When I was far enough away I took off the invisibility charm.

"I take it your research didn't go as planned?" I turned to see Myrtle sitting at a nearby table her hand saving the space in the book she was reading. I quickly shushed her and took a seat at her table while keeping a close eye on the librarian.

"Keep your voice down. I was looking for information on a project that I was interested in doing. I thought if I could get a little advantage then I could really make a good impression with the teachers." The lie easily slipped from my lips. I took notice of her disheveled hair and the bags under her eyes. _Doesn't she ever sleep?_

"Well you're not allowed in that section from the library without written permission from the teachers."I inwardly groaned if I was anything like this it made me wonder how people could stand to be around me. I nodded shortly afraid if I spoke she wouldn't like what I would have to say. With one last look at me she went back to reading her book. I silently thought about what to do next, I brought my hands to my head and massaged my temples. If my dream was right and I did have to befriend Tom Riddle, I honestly had no idea where to start. He was a pompous, conceded, ass. Just even thinking about him made me upset, but the thought of sitting through Dumbledore's funeral again was something I don't think I could handle twice. **Be brave, my child, we don't want to do many things in life, but we must. **

"Hermione, hello?" Myrtle was waving her hand in my face obviously trying to get my attention for some time now.

"Sorry I was just thinking about today." I lamely said. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"I was trying to tell you that we should head to breakfast now before we miss it." I quickly nodded my head, she gathered her books together and we left the library. I let her walk a little ways ahead of me; after all I wasn't supposed to know where we were going. When we arrived at the Great Hall I sucked in a sharp breath as everyone turned to look at me I followed myrtle to the ravenclaw table desperately trying to ignore the cat calls and wolf whistles that followed me. _They can look, but never touch. _I knew that I had filled out nicely during the year, but I never gave it much mind. My once bushy hair had turned into soft Carmel ringlets that fell down my back, and I had grown much taller over the summer of sixth year. I sat down quickly and tried to ignore their stares that seemed to bore into my back. I was saved as Dippet rose to make his daily speech. He droned on and on as he went over upcoming events and announcements from the teachers.

"Before you eat I also must introduce Hermione Belle she has come all the way from France. She will be staying here for the endurance of her education I would appreciate it if you would make her feel at home. That it is all." I felt my blood run cold as I glared at the headmaster. The second he sat down food appeared in front of us though no one around me made a move to eat anything. Myrtle cleared her throat. A boy next to me that faintly reminded me of Terry Boot introduced himself first. **Having allies will be crucial, my child. **

"Excuse me Ms. Belle, my name is Mathew Boot, it is a pleasure to meet you." He brought my hand to his lips. I smiled weakly.

"I could say the same Mr. Boot." A boy across from him threw a piece of bread at Mathew, then turned to me.

"You wouldn't say the same if you knew dear Mr. Boot here. I am Alexander Corner, prefect." He smiled, I vaguely remembered his grandson Michael, who dated Ginny and Cho at the same time, and it seems his grandfather wasn't that much better.

"Charmed I can assure you." My voice was sweet and it sounded fake, even to my own ears. A quiet looking girl with curly blonde hair sat across from me, I didn't want to seem rude.

"Who are you?" The girl snapped her head up clearly not used to being talked to. She smiled shyly.

"June Lovegood." I smiled welcomingly it was nice to have so many familiar faces around me, even if they weren't the people I had known. More people introduced themselves to me that I barely had anytime to eat. Myrtle was oddly quiet throughout the meal. I was about to talk to her when a voice interrupted me. _Always interrupting something isn't he? _

"Dippet wished me to give you your timetable. It would appear we have a lot of classes together." My blood ran cold as I shifted in my seat to see Tom standing uncomfortably close behind me. I took the paper from his hand. **Friendship and compassion, my child. **

"Thanks Mr. Riddle I was worried I wouldn't get it in time. I look forward to seeing you in class." I turned back from to my food and bit my tongue. I heard him leave as I sat staring at my food; suddenly I had lost my appetite. I glanced at Dumbledore, he winked at me and his eyes twinkled mischievously in the light. I turned around and saw Riddle was already back in his seat he mouthed silently to me. 'Well played Belle'. This was going to be a harder year than I thought. _You have no idea, my love. _


	7. The Letter

This chapter is longer than my other ones, because I explained a lot of important plot points that I developed in other chapters, that when looking back might have been a little confusing. I don't really know why but this is probably my favorite chapter I have written so far. (I hope you agree). Hermione goes to her classes and finds out how competitive Tom really is. Let me know what you think about the chapter.

My right shoulder was covered in blood and it made it difficult to raise my wand. We encircled each other, everything else seemingly disappeared, the voices around us being reduced to a dull roar. We weren't fighting to win, oh no, it was too late for that we were fighting to learn. Fighting to see how far the other could be pushed without using an unforgivable, how far the other could be pushed without snapping, this had become personal. _One simple curse and it could be all over. _

Riddle raised his wand; his neck sported a deep scratch from when he narrowly managed to dodge sectumsempra that I hastily threw at him without thinking that is I realized that the teacher did not try to stop us he merely sat back and watched. The students watched our battle, completely immersed. It was as if time had slowed down as Riddle shot a confrigo curse at me, realizing I was directly in front of a wall; I skillfully rolled out of the way the fire felt hot on my face. I landed with a sickening crutch to my shoulder, perhaps dislocating it, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins made me continue to attack Riddle. **Don't let your pain slow you, my child. ** I landed in a crouching position and shot a stupefy charm at him, thinking quickly he conjured a shield the spell bounced off, flying around the room. Unfortunately it managed to hit a poor defenseless Olive Hornby, I merely smirked when I saw her fall over. _She's deserving of so much worse, my love. _

Tom's eyes were alight with a sickening sense of joy, he found this fun. Heaving I pulled myself to me feet, the pain nearly making me topple back over. In a fluid cutting motion a snake flew out of Tom's wand, snapping its jaws wildly. **Such vicious creatures.** I could barely see Tom's lips moving, speaking parseltongue, I doubt anyone would have noticed. _He is undeserving to use such s gift._ I smirked as I shot a reducto curse at the snake, pieces of broken wood and debris flew throughout the room. All that was left of the flooring was a giant hole, I saw students out of the corner of my eye backing up slowly. Tom, clearly upset that I had killed the snake, moved closer to me firing off spell after spell as he did so, I had never even heard of half the spells he shot at me.

Thinking quickly I ran towards him, side stepping the spells, and slid through his legs on my knees, spells whirling past me, so close the wind whipped my hair backwards. I turned back to him, on my knees, wand raised as he whirled around and caught my arm as I was about to curse him, he pointed his wand at my throat. **Never go for the obvious kill, he was expecting it. **We were both breathing heavily, adrenaline trying to push us forwards. He whispered low enough so only I could hear it.

"If I wanted to hurt you, Belle, I would have done it already." I tried to rip my hand out of his grasp unsuccessfully.

"And what's stopping you, Riddle?" I asked my voice cracking as I desperately tried to get air in my lungs. He didn't respond as he crushed my wrist with bruising strength, as I was forced to drop my wand.

"Curiosity," with that he bowed to me and turned to be congratulated by the other students. I stayed on the ground, trying to rap the idea around my head that Tom Riddle had just beaten me. I felt a familiar crawling sensation as I once again felt the snake travel its way to my injuries. First it healed my shoulder, then my wrist before settling back around my neck, for once I thanked Salazar. _It will not be the last time you thank me, my little hatchling._ I looked around careful to ensure that no one had seen the act, they were all too busy fanning over Riddle.

It wasn't until I started to get up that anyone even came over to help. I ignored the hands of the students that tried to help me up as I grabbed my wand and pushed past them. An odd clapping noise came from the corner of the room, as everyone stopped moving. Our professor, Drakkar Ashwood, sat in the corner, he oddly reminded me of Snape, although he was slightly taller and his hair was drastically shorter. They each had the same drawled out voice, and the same annoying loyalty to Slytherin house. He rose from his desk and made his way over to us.

"Congratulations, Tom, you have proved yourself the best dueler here," he gave me a pointed look that I met back with a glare, "50 points to Slytherin house. That is all class dismissed." I stood there clenching my fists tightly trying to keep the anger from my voice. **He isn't worth it.**

"Shouldn't Ravenclaw be awarded points as well professor? After all we did come in second place monsieur." He stalked over to me, a scowl deep set in his otherwise rather attractive features.

"Ms. Belle, in the real world, if you came in second you would be dead. As I said before class dismissed." _Such a thing will never happen, you are far too strong._ I noted that many of my classmates had left clearly afraid that he would deduct house points if they had stayed, but a few people, mostly Slytherins, hung around by the door. The professor stood challenging me; I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"It would definitely be preferable to being in this class, monsieur good day." With that I turned on my heels and made my way to the door, but not before I heard Ashwood give me a detention. I paused, but gave no other indication as I left the room. Myrtle was waiting for me when I left.

"Are you crazy talking back to a teacher like that? You're lucky that he only gave you one detention." I laughed.

"If there is one thing I hate its people not getting credit for what they did. I only spoke the truth, after all one must not tell lies." The words vaguely reminded me of Umbridge, as I shivered involuntarily. For the first time since I got here I heard Myrtle laugh.

"Well to be completely honest with you, he makes me angry too. He only ever gives points to slytherin, and if he gives points to another house it is way less than they deserve. Anyway we better head to potions now, unless you want to go to the infirmary, it seemed like you hurt your arm back there." I shrugged her off as I tried to explain. **You must think before you act Salazar.**

"Lets head to potions, I just popped my shoulder out of place a quick episkey did the trick." I smiled and nodded my head reassuringly as we turned down the corner, only to run into Mathew. _Don't question my judgment, Godric._

"Hey I was just looking for you. I was going to ask if you wanted me to show you were potions was, but I guess someone beat me to it." I was about to respond when Alexander came from behind Mathew and gave him a friendly tap on the back.

"So, Hermione how did DADA go today?" It was obvious by the tone in his voice that he knew exactly what happened he just wanted to rub it in.

"What happened?" Mathew asked leaning against the wall, lazily. Myrtle finally spoke up.

"She dueled Riddle today, and would have won, but Riddle managed to grab her wrist before she could throw the spell at him, it was quite I sight. Then she mouthed off to Professor Ashwood and gathered a detention." I lightly tapped Myrtle on her head.

"Oh my, and here I was thinking you were the quiet type, I wished we shared more classes together, wait maybe you can do something really outrageous in potions like I don't know maybe make something explode." I simply rolled my eyes at Alexander.

"If I made something explode it might just have to be your enormous ego." I smiled as he took his hand and quickly brought it to his chest pretending to be shot.

"Ouch, you wound me so, Belle." All of us started laughing that was until a shadow was cast over us. **Keep your head level, my child. **

"She wouldn't, but I might?" The unmistakable rough, baritone voice of Tom filled the hallway, which was nearly empty by now. The laughter instantly left the faces of Alexander and Mathew.

"What do you want, Riddle?" I could tell Mathew's hand was clutching the wand hidden inside his robes.

"For you to go to class so I could talk to Ms. Belle for a moment. After all, you wouldn't want to be late would you?" He gave a knowing look to Myrtle who instantly tensed up; she tugged on the boys sleeves.

"Come on he's right we are going to be late." Myrtles voice cracked, clearly upset with the mere idea of being late, Mathew and Alexander didn't move. _Such fools. _

"Go ahead, boys this won't take long," I sighed as they still refused to move, "Go now, I will be back in a minute I can take care of myself I can assure you." The begrudgingly followed Myrtle down the hallway, looking back every few seconds to make sure I was okay, they soon disappeared behind the bend. I turned to look at Riddle who was looking down the hallway as well.

"What did you want, Riddle?" I snapped my fingers in his face; it was like he was in a trance, but soon his eyes met mine.

"They are so loyal aren't they?" He said almost as an afterthought. "Regardless though I came to tell you that your detention is now with Dumbledore, Ashwood is otherwise preoccupied tonight." He tilted his head to the side as he spoke looking at my shoulder and wrist very carefully.

"I'm not stupid Riddle, there was something else you wanted to tell me, what is it Riddle class starts soon?" I said as I put my hand on my hip.

"You are very observant aren't you? I was just wondering how it was that you managed to heal your wrist and shoulder without your wand?" I felt my muscles tense at his words. I simply waved off his question. **I told you Salazar your 'helpfulness' is just making this harder on her. **

"I had my wand, Riddle. I simply used a charm to heal myself I would teach it to you, but I have more important things to do." I spun and made my way down the hall; I heard Tom's words following me. _She lies better than either of us, Godric, calm yourself. _

"Don't play games with me, Belle, your wand was on the floor." I ignored him as I finally reached the door s to the classroom. I took a deep breath and pushed my way through the doors, students were still gathering their supplies from the shelves, I breathed a sigh of relief as I realized class hadn't started yet.  
I walked up to Slughorn who had his back me, as he was busy trying to concoct some kind of potion. I cleared my voice, but he still didn't move.

"Excuse me, monsieur, I apologize for interrupting, but I am new to this class and I am afraid I don't have a seat." Most of the students had filed in by now and I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw an open seat next to a strikingly, handsome blonde who bared an unbelievable likeness to Draco. I quickly relaxed though when I saw Tom slide into the seat as he glared at me. Slughorn turned to me, he was slimmer now and his hair was a dark brown color, it appeared time didn't favor him too much over the years.

"Oh, of course, my dear Dumbledore told me you would be coming. I am Professor Horace Slughorn, feel free to sit wherever there is an open chair." He turned from me once more and began adding more ingredients to the potion. I looked around the room let out a sigh of relief when I saw an open seat next to Myrtle. I quickly walked over to her and sat down, she had already laid out the supplies we would be needing on the table, I quickly realized we were going to be brewing, polyjuice potion. Slughorn started the class off by asking us what we thought we would be brewing. My hand quickly flew in the air as did Tom's. **And so it begins.**

"Ah, Ms. Belle, what is the answer?" He sounded happy to have another student besides Tom who actually knew what they were doing.

"Polyjuice Potion, Professor." I said with an air of confidence that I haven't felt in sometime.

"Yes, good job, five points to Ravenclaw." I saw Mathew and Alexander high five each other out of the corner of my eye.

"Who knows the effects of Polyjuice potion?" Once again Tom and I were the only ones to raise our hands, and once again Slughorn called on me.

"It is designed to allow a person to change their physical appearance to another person of their choosing, although they do not gain their memories. The average dose lasts around one hour, but can last longer depending. If someone dies while under the influence, they will not return back to their original form. It can also only be used on humans and will not affect other species." I finished partially out of breath. Slughorn seemed stunned. _Ravenclaw, suites, you so well, my love. _

"Well done, ten points to Ravenclaw. You will be brewing this potion with your partners for the entire duration of this class, when you are finished leave the potion on my desk to be graded. Ms. Belle would you please come up here for a moment." In a sudden moment everybody started rapidly grabbing their supplies and started missing it in their cauldrons.

"I will be back in a minute Myrtle." She had already started to add and breakdown our supplies.

"Okay, Hermione." She was clearly very distracted by the potion. I walked up to Slughorn' s already knowing what he was going to ask me.

"Dumbledore told me that you were very smart, but I had to see it for myself, and needless to say I am impressed. I was wondering if you would want to join the slugclub? It is a weekly meeting where students come and have dinner." I hated slugclub, but I knew it would look bad if I said no, so I smiled and told him I would. On my way back to my desk I walked past Tom as he was getting up. He 'accidently' crashed into me, as I fell to the floor. Trying to look like a gentleman, he helped me up, but not before whispering in my ear.

"If I were you Belle, I would stop acting trying to challenge me; you may find you don't like what happens to you." He then went on his merry way and made it appear as though he was getting up to get some more ingredients. I slumped into my chair and helped Myrtle finish the potion, all the while I was keeping my eye on Tom. It would appear that friendship was off the table and I was more than happy to oblige. **Friendship is your only asset here.** The rest of the day passed by very slowly, I shared five out of my seven classes with Tom to my great displeasure. _Friendship was never an option._

After Potions I went to charms, which was pretty much the same the teacher called on me instead of Tom although this time he didn't say a word to me, though as I was looking through my textbook it slammed shut on my hand, as Tom merely looked back to smirk at me. **Maybe just this once you may be right, Salazar.** My last class of the day was transfiguration, which was the only class that I didn't share with Tom, it was one of the only classes the Ravenclaws shared with the Gryffindors. Unfortunately, this was also the only class I didn't share this class with Myrtle, Mathew, or Alexander. I walked into the classroom and heavily sighed as I took a seat next to a red haired Gryffindor, who turned to look at me. I felt my breath catch as I realized that he looked like, Ron, there was no mistake that he had to be a weasley. _Do they grow on trees?_

"Well, hello, there. I'm Jonathan Weasley, and you must be Hermione Belle. I heard you were beautiful, but I can assure you the rumors never mentioned you were drop dead gorgeous." I laughed quietly as he brought my hand to his lips.

"Quite the charmer aren't you Mr. Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you. Is this seat taken?" I flashed a thousand white smile at him and I saw him melt like butter.

"Nope, not in the slightest." I opened my mouth to say something, but Dumbledore's voice echoed off of the walls as everyone got in their seats.

"Welcome everyone, today we will be talking about animgai, can anyone tell me what that is?" I quickly raised my hand and Dumbledore called on me without even looking in my direction as if he already knew I was going to raise my hand.

"An animagus is a person who is able to change themselves into an animal at will. They are often confused with werewolves, but an animagus chooses to turn into an animal, while a werewolf does not." Dumbledore turned and gave me a warm smile.

"Well done, Ms. Belle. Fifteen points to Ravenclaw." The class passed by quickly, it mostly consisted of us reading sections out of the textbook and watching slideshows. I often caught Jonathan looking at me, but I just smiled and pretended not to notice. It was almost painful how much he seemed like Ron, I played with my engagement ring, remembering how excited I was when he proposed. At the end of class I was putting away my textbooks, when all of a sudden Dumbledore appeared in front of me.

"Do you mind if we have a word, Ms. Belle?" I paused rather confused.

"Of course not Professor. Please lead the way" I followed Dumbledore into his office as I sat down in front of his desk.

"Lemon drop?" He asked me pointing to the container, as he sat down. I smiled, but declined the offer.

"I was taking a stroll the one day looking for the bathroom when I came across this room. It was a room that I was unfamiliar with, and it was filled with chamber pots. The next day when I came to look for it, it had vanished. Over the years I have discovered that it only appears to those who need it. So I was walking by it one day when it appeared, I was surprised because at the time I didn't need anything. Regardless though I walked in and there was a small wooden table and on that table was a letter addressed to me. Out of sheer curiosity I read the letter, and it was signed Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1998. You can imagine my surprise when I realized it was from 70 years in the future, but that is not important, what's important is what the letter read. It said that a student would be coming to Hogwarts to complete a very important mission from the fouders themselves and that I was to help them anyway I was physically able to." I think I had gone into shock, it didn't make sense how that was even possible, but I believed every word he told me. **He speaks the truth I told Dumbledore, my plan, but he disagreed fearful of the consequence, but soon even he saw it was the only way.**

"I just have one question. Did you send me that dementor, sir?" His laugh was welcoming as it filled his office.

"You may just be one of the brightest witches I have ever met. You can never forget the life you had; doing so will make you forget just how much it needs to be changed. I couldn't allow you to forget that."

"Now I don't know what your mission is Ms. Granger, but I plan on helping as much as I am able to. All I know is that it involves something with Tom, I will not ask, but I just tell you to be careful Tom is a very dangerous boy." He looked at me over his glasses, this was the first time I had seen him truly serious about anything before.

"Believe me sir; you don't have to tell me," the fireplace was crackling loudly, as the snake snuggled against my neck, Salazar remained quiet.


	8. The Chamber

I just want to start off by saying thank you guys so much for the reviews and to keep them coming because they really keep me motivated. Anyway, I also wanted to mention this chapter takes place a few days after the last chapter a little time jump ;). In this chapter we start to really see what Riddle is willing to do in order to hurt Hermione and keep her from besting him. Also, Hermione discovers what the key leads to.

It was painful sitting here and doing nothing, it was painful watching. I slammed my fist down on the table, as I saw him wrap his arm around her. People tried talking to me, but I ignored them and stared at the sickening scene before me, even Alexander stopped trying eventually. **You can't ignore the world, my child. **It had been three days since I had first seen them and even now I could barely contain the anger I felt. I glanced at the vacant spot next to me, as I shoved my food to the floor, it landed with a sickening crash. Emerald clashed with honey as our eyes met if only for an instant as he turned from me and continued talking to her. This was entirely my fault I ignored his warnings, I bested him, and now I was paying for it. _If you had killed him none of this would of happened. _

As I saw Myrtle giggle at something Tom had whispered into her ear. He told me not to cross him, but I did. He told me to stay out of his way, but I refused. He told me he was going to hurt me, but I simply laughed. I still remembered the day he had warned me. It was the day after our duel; we were sitting in divination, a class I had not chosen. We were studying tea dregs in class, I sat alone at my table as I silently brooded ignoring the teacher. That was until she walked up to Tom.

"Tom what is the name for the study of tea leaves?" He was clearly taken off guard by the question; it would seem he found this class as interesting as I did. I felt the corners of my mouth move slightly upwards as I spoke out.

"The study of tea leaves is called Tessomancy, although it is highly frowned upon by most wizards due to the often inaccuracy of the readings." I didn't even look up from the table as I spoke, although I felt Tom's eyes burning into my back. The professor walked directly in front of my table.

"Very good Ms. Belle, five points. Now I want you to all pick up the teacup on your table and look carefully at the image at the bottom. On page 89 in your textbooks it has the symbols and their meanings cross check the symbols and then come to me so I can grade you on your findings." She turned and sat at her desk. I stared at my teacup as I made no move to grab it; I looked around the room and found everyone else flipping through their books as though their lives depended on it. I merely sat back in my chair and watched the rain fall down the windows. When class was over I waited till mostly everyone was gone as I gathered my books and threw them in my bag.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong Hermione, but I didn't see you look at your symbol." Her nasally voice filled the room as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're correct professor; I don't find any enjoyment in sitting in a class that is based loosely of superstitions and ancient beliefs." I heard her sigh. **After everything is it so hard to believe in superstitions. **

"Very well, but look into your cup and tell me what you see." I glared at her as I grabbed the cup from my desk and looked into it.

"It's a falcon with its wings outspread." I placed the cup back on the table and walked out of the room.

"A deadly enemy, Hermione, you best watch yourself." I ignored the reading, and stalked out of the room, but not before glancing down to look at the symbol that was in Myrtle's cup. It was a black dog, the grim. _Death, but whose shall it be? _ A shiver made its way up my spine. I turned back to look at the professor.

"Are these things ever right professor?" My voice was shaky; I never took my eyes off of the cup.

"As you said Hermione many people don't believe in divination, I was led to believe you were one." Her voice held a slight tone of amusement. I ignored her comment and continued on.

"Is there any way to change one of these predictions?" I raised my eyes to hers; she knit her brow in confusion.

"You can always change your future." I turned from her and walked out of the class the image of the grim emblazoned in my mind.

"I'm counting on it professor." As I made my way down the hall to go to dinner I suddenly collapsed to the ground, it felt as though there were hands wrapped around my neck, though there was no one around. The force kept tightening around my neck until I couldn't breathe my hands flew to my neck but there was nothing there. All of a sudden I saw shoes appeared in front of my face I looked up to see Tom standing there his eyes alight with hate. He crouched down so that he was eye level with me.

"Problem, Belle?" I tried to cough out a response, but my vision started to turn black.** Don't move you will waste your energy.**

"I told you Belle you wouldn't like what would happen to you, but you are so stubborn," he ran his thumb over my cheek; "I hope it was worth it because this means war, and this time I know your weaknesses. If only you had listened to me when you had the chance. Sweet dreams, Hermione." _His arrogance knows no bounds, my love._ I passed out shortly thereafter. When I came too I was still in the middle of the hallway, sprawled out, everyone was still at dinner. I arrived in the great hall shortly after; I slid into my seat my head pounding as I realized Myrtle wasn't there, I looked to Alexander.

"Where's Myrtle?" He didn't say a word, but gestured to the table behind me. I turned around and my blood ran cold. Myrtle stood there looking awkward as usual, but this time Tom had his arm thrown around her shoulders. My jaw dropped and I had to fight the impulse to curse him away from her. Eventually I had to turn from the scene because I felt that if I didn't I was going to act on my impulse.

"Sickening isn't it?" Alexander's eyes were glued to the scene before him. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down as I sat hunched over the table. **Never underestimate what people will do, my child. **

"What the hell happened?" Mathew sat down next to me.

"Tom just came over here and asked if she wanted to join him at the Slytherin table. She was speechless and then he just took her over there, he's been acting all lovey-dovey since." I released Alexander's shirt and looked down at the food in front of me, before I stormed out of the hall. The doors were closed as I threw them open; the sound caused people to tear their eyes away from the new couple to watch me practically break the doors down.

The next few days passed by in a blur, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, and I didn't talk. I couldn't help but imagine how this was going to end up, the image of the grim once again surfaced to the front of my mind. _How does the prospect of the death of one person affect you so deeply, my pet? _ If he broke up with her it would devastate her and leave her in worse condition then she was before, if he stayed with her I feared what he would do. Alexander and Mathew tried to talk to me, but when I wasn't in class I stayed in my room. It was my fault this was happening, I had only been here a week and already everything had gone to hell. Tom didn't speak to me, but I felt him looking at me constantly watching me, gauging my reaction. Myrtle was the closest thing to a friend I had here, and even though I didn't like a lot of things about her I couldn't sit back and watch him hurt her.

After potions I waited out in the hall patiently, soon Myrtle and Tom came out of the room. He was carrying her books; he was, as usual, quite the gentleman. In the past few days Myrtle only said hi to me in passing and would purposefully avoid me in our classes opting to sit by Tom. So I was left sitting with Tom's usual partner, Abraxas Malfoy, who had hit on me constantly. I had to warn Myrtle it was only right wasn't it? I sucked in a deep breath and caught Myrtle by the arm.

"Hey Myrtle do you have a second I have to talk to you about something," my eyes flickered to Tom, "alone." She almost seemed as though she was expecting me to talk to her, she nodded and told Tom she would see him later. I waited till Tom had turned the corner until I looked at her.

"I am going to be honest Myrtle, Tom is going to hurt you, he doesn't care about you. I know this is hard for you to hear, believe me I do, but it's the truth. He is trying to hurt me, and he is doing that through you, I don't want to see you get hurt." I let out a breath I was holding as I looked nervously at her waiting for her reaction. Her face didn't change; it was still a blank expression.

"He was right, he told me you were going to try to convince me he doesn't care about me, but last night he told me he loved me. It was under the stars and it was so romantic, he has stood up for me when Olivia tried to bully me, and he even told the professor it was his fault when our potion exploded though I was the one who added to much unicorn hair. You're just mad because he's my boyfriend not yours." I was taken aback by her words, they didn't hurt, but they definitely made quite an impact. My snake hissed angrily. She turned sharply away from me and made her way down the hall. I yelled after her.

"I will tell you something Myrtle, I really don't care what you think of me, but I'm going to help you whether you want it or not." **Something she will definitely need in the coming days, I assure you. **I walked in the opposite direction, having a break in between classes I opted to sit in a windowsill and mull over the thoughts in my head. I never realized I had fallen asleep. It was the first time I had dreamed since divination, and it was the first time I had a nightmare as well. In my nightmare I was still talking to Myrtle.

"Don't be foolish you saw the grim in your cup just as easily as I did." Her expression turned to one of anger and confusion.

"What are you talking about? Alexander was the one who got the grim not me." I felt my heart skip a beat. That bastard, he must have changed the cups knowing I was going to look at Myrtle's. I quickly brushed past her and ran down the hall searching for Alexander. I soon came across Mathew, he had a worried expression. I was out of breath by the time I caught up to him.

"Have you seen Alexander, anywhere?" He spun around and looked down at me in confusion.

"He said that he was going to the library, but that was a long time ago. Why the sudden interest?" I ignored him and made my way to the library. I quickly ran to the back where he usually sat only to find Tom sitting there instead.

"About time you came, I was worried you weren't going to show up." I sank into the seat across from him, holding my wand beneath the table.

"Where is he?" Tom gestured to the corner; I released a long, drawn out breath, to see him sitting there. He had fallen asleep with a runes book splayed across his lap.

"Odd how someone would automatically think he was asleep he could be dead for all they know, and no one would ever notice." My eyes quickly shot to Riddle, he merely laughed.

"Don't fret, he is unharmed for now." My hands were sweating making it difficult to get a good grip on my wand.

"If you so much as touch him, I swear." My voice was quiet, but firm. People passed by us totally unaware of the seriousness of our situation.

"But that's the best part, Belle; you have nothing to threaten me with, nothing to hurt me. I hold all of the cards here, and I want a simple thing, for you to shut that pretty, little mouth of yours. I told you once I am not a person to mess with, but you ignored me, but perhaps now you will listen to me. Now I don't take kindly to being second best, and I certainly don't appreciate being mouthed off to, so from now on I suggest you stay out of my way." I laughed.

"You're drunk on power Riddle completely lost with the control it gives you." He smirked.

"You mean this kind of power." I had no time to react as the killing curse hit Alexander straight in the chest; it was true he still looked as though he was sleeping. I awoke to Mathew calling my name.

"Sorry, Hermione, I know you haven't been sleeping well lately and I didn't want to wake you up, but I figured a bed may be more comfortable than a windowsill. After all you slept through all of your classes." He laughed uneasily, I was still shocked at my dream, but offered him the best smile I could muster.

" Look I'm sorry, for this week Mathew, I've just been going through a lot of things, and Tom and Myrtle didn't help at all. I'm not trying to push you away in fact I may need friends now more than ever." I knew it was a stupid excuse, but it was the truth._ Soon, my little hatchling, you will realize perhaps truth isn't the best option. _ He smiled and hugged me.

"Don't worry, Hermione I will be here for you," he quickly glanced at the clock, "but not right now I'm going to be late for detention. That is if that's okay with you." I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Go you big oaf, and here I was thinking I was the only one who got detentions." I jeered at him as he left me in the hall with a smile, although it quickly faded as I made my way up to the Ravenclaw dormitories. I finally reached the eagle on the door; I waited as it gave me my riddle.

"Each morning I appear to lie at your feet. Day I will follow no matter how fast you run, yet I nearly perish the midday sun. What am I?" I paused to think.

"A shadow." The door swung open, as I was met with silver and bronze tapestries aligning the walls, and a deep midnight blue carpet. **Personally I prefer the red and gold. ** I walked through the common room ignoring the voices of the people around me. When I reached the room, I was alone; I supposed that everyone else was still out considering it was a Friday. A window was open and with it a chill entered the room, I glided over to the window and reached out for the silver encrusted handles when a black object came flying into the room.

I jumped back and saw that a jet, black Raven stood atop my trunk, its dark eyes glistening in the moonlight. I sat there waiting for it to move and fly off, but it didn't even move as I approached it. I stood there in front of the bird watching as it purposefully squawked at my trunk. Unable to take the noise any longer I opened my trunk as the bird moved to sit on a table nearby. It wasn't until then that I remembered about the key that Dumbledore had given me. I picked up the key and weighed it heavily in my hand, I looked at the raven, but it was gone. _Quite interesting perhaps it wanted you to find where it belongs. _I supposed Salazar was right so I once again left the dormitory although I paused when I heard to girls whispering.

"Didn't you hear, Tom told Myrtle that she was horrid and that he had no idea why she thought they were dating. It was priceless her face fell so fast, he was only using her I don't know why, but there had to be a good reason." Even though I knew it would happen I felt a deep pang of sadness in my chest for her. **Empathy, my child. **

"Yeah that's so true; I mean honestly how could she even think he could like her. I heard she ran to the bathroom and hasn't come out since." I quickly left the room not wanting to hear anything else they had to say. I walked down the tight, spiral staircase. Any ideas to where it could be? I was met with silence as I found myself wondering the halls not knowing exactly why I had taken Salazar's advice to begin with. I figured though that perhaps he was right and I should find where it leads after all I need all the help I can get. As I slinked through the halls I heard crying coming from the girls bathroom, but I ignored it figuring I was just imagining the noise.

I walked to the only room I figured it could be in, passing by the room three times and thinking of where this key could lead. Suddenly a door appeared the room of requirement. I entered the door and found the room eerily similar to the way it had been when Harry, Ron, and I had been searching for the diadem. Piles of miscellaneous items were stacked as far as the eye could see, making it difficult to locate just what I needed.

Although it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would because in the middle of the room sat box, I could feel the dark magic from here. It sat atop a small circular table that seemed out of place in the cluttered room. I cautiously walked up to the box; it was small and intricately carved with a battle that I was unfamiliar with. It was obvious it had been a war between muggles and wizards, piles and piles of dead bodies were encrusted all over the box each unique and horribly disfigured as the wizards stood atop the bodies, triumphantly raising their wands to the sky. _ It's been a long time since I saw anything that beautiful, well besides you of course, my love._ I wasn't so sure that I would want what was hidden inside the box. I hesitantly reached out to touch the box only to find that it was incredibly warm in stark contrast to the key.

I silently mused to myself why Dumbledore would give me the key to such a dark object, but I figured he must have his reasons.** Desperate times call for desperate measures, my child.** So I put the key in the chest and turned it three times. The lid clicked and I lifted it only to find a ring staring back at me. It was an ugly ring that had a gold band that looked as though it was pinched at the sides making the edge of the ring very sharp. It was etched with a snake around the top and slashed lines at the bottom. In the center of the ring was a diamond shaped onyx stone that upon closer inspection, had the sign of the deathly hallow hidden in its depths.

I froze although I have never held this ring I knew it very well, it was the ring of Marvolo Gaunt, Tom Riddle's father, and it was the second horcrux he would make, I felt sick looking at it. All of a sudden there was a sharp burning pain on my arm as I saw my bracelet glow, and the rune of sacrifice disappear. I suddenly understood Riddle's actions , as soon as I realized the date and remembered it was the same day in which the chamber of secrets was open, and what better what better way to assure someone was there to feed your pet, then putting them there themselves. I arrived at the bathrooms shortly after and what I saw made my blood run cold. _Who knew it would be so messy?_


	9. The Ring

I believe I wrote about four different beginnings to this story and I scrapped all of them, I felt that it was either to dark or to light. So I rewrote a different one that I hope flows well and is a good balance. Regardless though Hermione learns about the ring and makes plans for this weekend with….Malfoy ;) Hope you like it. Reviews keep me going.

It was true I had come from a war, and everyone always told me I would get used to the blood and the death, but I never did. I looked to them with their blank expressions as they were told of their friend's death; they said it didn't hurt, oh how they lied. I heard them at night when they thought everyone was sleeping I heard them cry, I heard them scream. It had almost become a lullaby for me being away from it felt strange. I silently crept into the bathroom; my footsteps were quiet. I crouched down and stared at the blood splattered on the once clean porcelain tiles, I couldn't hear crying anymore.

My eyes flickered to the sinks as I ran my hand through the puddle of blood, it was cold. I tilted my head to the side as I stood up, it would appear I had gotten here too late. I hesitantly walked to the sinks. I reached out to trace a serpent that was carved into the handle of one of them, the entrance into the chamber of secrets. The blood from the floor now seeped into the intricately carved lines of the snake as I ran a finger across it. No, I had never gotten used to the sight of blood nor the stench of death. I chuckled deep in my throat perhaps I could be sent back again so this time I could kill him, I knew I this time I wouldn't hesitate. I stared at the mirror in front of me before punching it so hard it shattered, shards embedded deep in my flesh. Some pieces still hung on dancing around the border, the pain in my hand was unimportant the only thing I knew was that she was dead and I was to blame.

I slowly turned around to face the stalls as I took a deep breath and cautiously walked over to them. I gave a small push on each door, waiting to see her body, with eyes glazed over and a look of shock plastered on her face. With each door my sadness grew, I reached the last one and as I was about to push it, I heard a soft crying sound coming from inside the stall, I was barely aware of the blood dripping down my arm. My hand was still on the last door as I pushed it open and what I found there mad my stomach twist in pain.

She sat there hunched over crying quietly. I waited for a few moments, trying to decide what to do. I quietly cleared my throat as she turned to look at me in surprise. Her makeup was running down her face as she desperately tried wiping it off as she looked at me.

I wanted to move, but I felt as though my feet had been rooted to the spot. I could feel the look of confusion cross my face as I looked at her.

"What happened Olive?" My voice was rough and scratchy, startling us both. She had stopped crying and turned to glare at me.

"And pray tell, Belle, why should you care?" I met her gaze with a piercing one of my own as she looked away.

"Fine I respect that your business is your business, and frankly I really couldn't care less. But do you know where Myrtle is? " I looked at her daring her to lie to me as I leaned forwards and pushed my face so close to hers I could feel her breath on my face.

"Last time I saw her she was with Tom in the library." She spat, but it only made my smile.

"I was under the impression they had broken up." I murmured, to myself, as I turned to leave the stall. Her voice caught me by surprise.

"I made it up, but of course everyone believed it, but then Tom found out he wasn't very pleased. She called me a slut and that I should get away from him before he does something he really regrets, I started crying but nobody believed Tom would ever say such a thing, then I came here. Are you happy now?" I nodded my head in confirmation, undeniably so. I knew she was lying about something because I saw her shoulder bleeding profusely, clearly someone had cursed her.

"Perhaps you should get your shoulder looked at." I offered trying to make her slip up and tell me what really happened.

"I could say the same for your hand." She stated, as I smiled and shook my head leaving her in peace. I walked past the mirror I had broken, in truth I was relieved Myrtle was alive because now, perhaps I didn't have to do something to Tom that I would regret.

I left the bathroom and Olive behind, my robes billowing behind me. I stalked through the halls ignoring the curious looks from students as I silently wondered to myself why the founders remained quiet and why my wound remained unhealed. I got my answer shortly after as I ran into Dumbledore in the hallway.

"My apologizes Ms. Belle, I didn't see you there." His voice was cheery as usual, only this time I found that it ignored me to no end. Perhaps a charm would quiet him for a while, I smiled.

"No worries professor, I am perfectly fine." My voice dripped like smooth honey, as I started to walk past him, but he caught my arm.

"I would say not, what happened to your hand?" He muttered a spell under his breath as I saw the glass dissolve and my wounds slowly mend.

"I got in a bad fight with a mirror, if you think this is bad you should see the other guy." I explained as I tugged my hand back. I smoothly smiled and tried to dodge anymore questions as I made my way to the library, but his voice stopped me once more.

"Well then I suppose I should be glad I'm not a mirror then", if only, "but I must admit I was actually looking for you, I wished I may have a word with you perhaps in the astronomy tower?" I gritted my teeth together, he just didn't know when to quit.

"Actually professor I was making my way to the library I have a project to study for." I was surprised when he grabbed me by the arm and gently led me to the tower.

"Nonsense on a night like this, it is so beautiful out, besides this concerns your mission." I sighed, knowing I was defeated, Dumbledore's smile widened. We walked there in silence as I quietly mused on how to get myself away from him; I had to go make sure Myrtle was okay. It wasn't long before we reached the winding staircase as Dumbledore gestured for me to go first, I heard him following closely behind. I stopped when we reached the top, as he walked past me and leaned over the balcony, déjà vu.

"Do recall the key I gave you when you first arrived, Hermione?" His voice was low and had lost its usual cheerful ring.

"Yes, monsieur, I remember it." I gave him no more detail than what he asked for. He sighed and turned to look at me, as if he was contemplating something.

"You didn't, by chance, happen to find what the key went to did you?" He glanced at me over his glasses, I had forgotten about the ring in my pocket, but now it began to burn.

"I did." My voice was quiet nearly being lost to the wind. He bowed his head to the floor. He was beginning to worry me; I was starting to regret following him here.

"I know," his voice cut into me like a knife, "but tell me you didn't take the ring from the box did you?" I moved my eyes from his face to the sun starting to rise above the horizon.

"I did, sir, but I am left to question what business is that of yours?" I tried to keep my voice as polite as possible.

"Because I fear you weren't meant take it, but rather destroy it. That ring is cursed Ms. Granger, it always has been." I looked back to him and I reached in my pocket to find the ring, I could still feel the dark magic coursing through it. I remained silent, as I made my way over to the balcony stopping until I was next to him. I brought the ring out; the professor eyed it warily, as I dropped it to the floor.

Soon I felt the familiar presence of Godric and Salazar residing in my mind. **What happened, my child, are you alright?** I ignored him, as I turned to Dumbledore. _We were blocked from your mind was it that boy? Oh how I would love to tear him apart._ The snake flicked its tongue out along my collarbone.

"What happened?" My voice was shaky, as I glanced up at the professor.

"The ring was blocking your mind, my dear, and I fear also your judgment." I eyed the ring on the ground warily. _Sometimes I believe my heirs are indeed conspiring against me._

"If I may, sir, why didn't you tell me before hand what was in the box?" He turned back from me and looked out as the sun began to rise. **Not all questions have answers, my child.**

"Look, Hermione, do you see the thestrals below?" I nodded remaining silent as I looked upon them. _Symbols of death, my love, how beautiful._

"Many people believe them to be an omen of evil, but that is not necessarily true. They are only violent when threatened and can even be domesticated, yet still they are feared. If you think they are evil then it doesn't matter what the truth is. Ignorance is the most powerful thing in this world Hermione, never let anyone tell you differently." He turned from the thestrals below to look at the ring. "I was ignorant, Hermione, I believed that this ring could be controlled, but now I know better. It has to be destroyed." He summoned a box next to him; I glanced over his shoulder to find it was the same one that I had gotten it from, the golden picture still made my lip curl up in disgust. _It's art in its truest form. _Carefully he levitated the ring inside the box and closed the lid. With a wave of his wand the box disappeared.

"You will find this box in your trunk Ms. Granger, but I strongly advise against opening it until you know how to destroy it." He stood up and walked back to the balcony as he watched the thestrals below us. **Leave him, thestrals bring back painful memories for us all, my child.** I bowed my head and left in silence heeding Godric's words. I glanced once more at the professor before I descended down; it made me uneasy to watch him by that balcony. When I reached the library it was crowded filled with people trying to get their papers done so they could have the rest of the weekend to relax. I smiled when I saw Mathew and Alexander sitting at a table with several other people who seemed vaguely familiar.

"And just where have you been, Missy? You missed the quiditch game last night it was amazing with of course yours truly, scoring the winning point. We beat Slytherin for all they were worth." I laughed as Alexander wagged his finger at me. He really was quite attractive with short blonde hair that was parted to the side; with piercing frost bitten blue eyes that at times seemed almost white. He had a triangular chin coupled with low set cheekbones. _Keep your eyes on the ground, my hatchling. _The snake tightening slightly.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I made my way into the astronomy tower for a while before coming here to deal with you delinquents, I didn't even know there was a game" I sat down and smiled at Mathew, "so tell me what trouble have you two managed to get yourself in today?" I looked at a pretty, Ravenclaw girl Mathew was talking to though, I noted when I sat down he appeared as though he forgot he was talking to her. **It seems you would have that affect on a lot of people.**

"Hey, I've only had detention once this week, and it was because of your bad influence anyway." He smiled, but it was cut short when Tom and his gang came walking through the doors, Myrtle was pressed hip to hip with Tom, I inwardly cringed. Tom's eyes scanned over our table and rested on me before he led his pack to the table next to ours. We all lowered our eyes and tried to ignore them, but I could feel Tom's gaze. In a matter of a few seconds many of the Ravenclaws excused themselves and either left or acted as though they needed to go work on a project. Perhaps it was odd, but I still let out a sigh of relief when I saw Myrtle was okay. Alexander and Mathew stood up; I looked at them as I heard Malfoy's obnoxious voice behind me.

"Look at all the little Ravenclaws run away how cute." The amusement was clear in his tone, I knew he was trying to get a rise out of us, but I couldn't help it as I turned in my chair to face him.

"How can you blame them, Ravenclaws aren't used to the smell of defeat." I smiled sweetly as his face turned into a grimace. It appeared it didn't matter what generation I was in Malfoys would always be Malfoys, as I saw his eyes trail down my body. _Dear, old grandfather ferret, best watch his eyes. _A couple of the people around us turned to watch the interaction between the two tables.

"Tell me something boys, do you always let girls do the talking for you." He glanced at Mathew and Alexander. They made their way over to Tom's table clearly itching for a fight. Alexander was the first to speak.

"Well when a girl's right a girl's right. After all we wouldn't want you to mess up your long blonde, locks now would we, Malfoy." I chuckled quietly, but it quickly turned to a coughing noise as I saw the librarian looking at us. She was an older woman, with gray speckled in her brown hair. Malfoy shot up from his chair so fast, that it fell to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her start to walk over towards us, Tom saw the same thing.

"Abraxas, sit down." Tom's voice carried a tone of anger, despite its quietness. He ignored Tom as Mathew spoke up.

"Always the obedient lap dog aren't you, Malfoy?" I sat up from my chair and pulled on the sleeves of their robes, but it was too late. **Think fast, my child. **

"Is there a problem here, boys?" Her voice was whiny and it hurt my ears.

"Not in the slightest, madam, we were just having a few words is all." I gave Tom a pointed look dating him to say anything to the contrary. He simply smiled, and I saw the librarian melt. _The slytherin charm, my love, never underestimate it. _

"No problem at all." Was there anyone here who saw the fakeness behind Riddle's words? None of us said anything until she was back at her desk. I leaned on the table glaring daggers at Tom. My snake hissed in annoyance.

"You have them all trained don't you, Riddle?" I looked at Tom, but found myself staring at Myrtle wondering how she was quiet during this whole altercation, but she was biting her lip. Tom followed my gaze, and raised is eyebrow in interest, before turning back to me.

"Not all of them not yet," his voice was calm and his eyes held a look of promise, "is there anything you would like to say, darling?" Perhaps everyone else was blind, but I could hear the disdain in his voice when he addressed Myrtle and the look of hate that flickered through his eyes. **People often only see what they want to see. **They all turned to look at Myrtle, but I was staring at Tom.

"Just go away; can't you see no one wants you here?" She said, her words nothing new to me, but I felt Alexander and Mathew stiffen next to me.

"He's just using you, and when he's done you're going to realize you lost the only true friends you ever had." I was shocked as Alexander's carefree tone quickly turned to one of malice, as he grabbed his books from the table and left. Mathew was speechless as he followed his friend, giving Myrtle a look that conveyed more than words ever could. It appeared that Myrtle's betrayal hurt them more than even I knew. **Friendship is built on trust without that foundation, it will crumble. **It didn't take me long to realize I was alone at a table filled with slytherins. Under different circumstances it would have been humorous to see a muggle-born sitting at a table filled with death eaters, but now it just left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Listen, Myrtle, I have to talk to you," my eyes flickered to Tom, "alone." She looked to Tom, silently asking for approval. _Has she no mind of her own? _He nodded his head as he unwrapped his arm from around her waist. She pushed up her glasses.

"Fine, but if I hear something that I don't like I'm leaving." She didn't wait for me to respond as she walked past me out of the room. I glanced around the table before my eyes rested on Tom.

"I don't know what sick game you're playing Riddle, but leave her out of it." I saw his smile transform into a smirk that made me sick, funny how quickly he could change.** An important skill.**

"I don't know what you are talking about, Belle." The table around me burst into laughter and I found myself laughing as well. I slowly made my way up the table and stood next to his chair lowering my face to his.

"Of course you don't," I lowered my eyes to his lips, "but I suggest watching your back from here on out, Riddle." With that I spun and followed the way Myrtle had gone, but not before I heard Abraxas call.

"We may all be too busy watching yours." _I wonder if he would still be laughing if I was there. _I heard his sickening laugh which was luckily cut off as I closed the door behind me. I turned to see Myrtle standing there with her hand on her hip and tapping her foot.

"Look, Hermione, I know you don't like Tom, but I'm happy with him and if you're going to be my friend you have to accept this." I curled my lip, but kept my first thought to myself. **Trust.**

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted the other day, and that I really am happy for you." The lie slipped through my clenched teeth as a smile broke out on her face. She let out a sigh and hugged me. **Trust.**

"Thank you, Hermione. After what Mathew and Alexander said to me it's nice to have one friend who's on my side." I hugged her back, truly happy once again that she was okay.

"I am sure after the weekend goes by they will have a clearer head." My voice cracked, but I knew she wouldn't tell a bad liar from a good one, and I was defiantly not a good liar. _Now that's a lie right there, my love. _She nodded her head and had a sad look on her face, which was quickly erased by an excited grin.

"I have a wonderful idea, this weekend we are going to hogsmeade. It's a little village that is host to all kinds of shops; we go there every other weekend. How about you go there with the boys and I, I am sure you will like it." I desperately fought to keep my face composed.

"That sounds like a great idea, I can't wait. I will need someone to go with though won't I?" I tried to feign ignorance, but it never was my strong point. She hit herself in the forehead.

"Of course I totally forgot. I am sure Abraxas would want to go with you, I think he really likes you." I blushed not from her words, but just the thought. _NO. . Absolutely not._

"Yes, I think him and I would get on greatly." She squealed in delight as she went to go tell Tom the plans she had made. I almost wish I was there to see his face, almost. I turned and walked back down the hall to get ready for tomorrow. A plan had formulated in my mind, and as much as I hated it, I knew it would work, Godric was right. **Trust. **


	10. The Memory

I am very, very, very sorry for my late update. My niece was born the other day so I've been kind of busy, lately, but anyway I have been reading your reviews and I realized a lot of you like Salazar so I chose to focus a large portion of this chapter on his back story, and how his ring intertwines with Hermione's mission I hope you all enjoy it. Please give me feedback and I will definitely use it for my next chapter (which will be out soon) ;)

There was the tapping noise once more impatient and insistent. I looked to the window, but it was foggy, only the soft luminance of the moon was visible. So I simply turned back to my book and ignored it for the second time that night, but this time it didn't stop. _I don't think my ears can take much more of this abuse. _The snake slithered itself around my neck trying desperately to stop the noise. After a few minutes I placed my book, careful not to lose my page, upside-down on the bed, and heaved myself up and slowly made my way to the window, the wooden floorboards creaked under my weight. I hesitantly reached out for the silver encrusted handles as I slowly unlatched the hooks.

With a small push the windows opened, I could have sworn for a moment I saw a raven appear on the edge of the roof, but as I looked back it was gone. **A guide, perhaps, or a warning, be wary.** I sat along the window sill and watched the clouds barely visible against the moon; move as if they were being brushed away. A subtle wind had made its way into the room and danced through my hair. I scanned my eyes across the expanse of the castle grounds, perhaps hoping to see something, before reaching out for the handles and shutting the windows, and latching them tightly. With one last look I turned from the window and made my way back to bed. I climbed back into it and placed my book in a drawer that was next to me. I grabbed my wand and extinguished the fire that I had trapped inside a glass jar that was substituting as my light.

I sighed as I lay down and wrapped the comforter tightly around my shoulders; there was a slight chill in the room tonight. The moonlight was the only light left in the room as I looked around to find everyone else already asleep. I propped myself up on my elbow and placed my wand underneath my pillow, as I had done since fifth year. My eyes felt like weights, and I was asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. _Goodnight, princess. _The snake snuggled against my skin.

I heard the voices before I saw anything, I recognized the gentle roar of Godric and the unsettling hiss of Salazar, but the two other voices were unfamiliar I could only assume they belonged to the other two founders. **Yes, my lioness, you would be correct. **

"This is madness Godric, it will never work." Salazar spoke first his voice carried a seriousness I had yet to hear from him. _Reserved only for those who anger me I assure you. _

"Madness, Salazar? Is it truly, or is your vision just blurred with too much hatred to see the truth? " I slowly started to see an image emerge from the darkness. The four founders stood at a table made purely out of white marble when all of a sudden a crack appeared in its flawless exterior. Salazar and Godric sat across from each other; I could see Salazar gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white.

"You have become a fool, Godric. Have you forgotten that we established this school based on those who are from magical ancestry?" His eyes seemed to almost glow as his smile turned into a sickening smirk. A woman turned to him; I assumed she was Helga Huffelpuff. Her chestnut hair was pinned at the sides with a few stray pieces hanging in her eyes. She seemed the oldest of the other founders, with an almost grandmotherly aura to her. She had low cheek bones, with a small circular chin, and dark golden eyes. She got up from her seat and made her way over to Salazar. **She always cared for him. **

"I am afraid I must side with Godric this time, Salazar. This school is for all those who wish to control and hone their magical talents, not just those who are pureblooded. I will not see children denied the right to understand the gift they have been given." She rested her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off, and rose out of his chair. Another crack cut through the stone._ She betrayed me. _

"Am I the only one left that understands that we are superior to them? They live like animals." _Not you, my precious, no you are better than them ._He rested his eyes on Rowena Ravenclaw, who went to stand behind Godric's chair. Her long black hair flowed in dark curls down her back that stood out boldly against her pale skin, and swayed hypnotizing slowly as she walked. I found no understanding in her oceanic blue eyes as she looked upon Salazar, and I was not too surprised by her words as they slipped through her thin lips. **She had loved him. **

"Are we so different Salazar? We have no right to call ourselves superior when we too are just as animalistic as them. I see wizards killing others for the fun of it, I see those abusing their magic for their own selfish greed, and I see those who are to prideful to forget an age old prejudice. Salazar, you forget that we are no different than them." Her words were cold and calculating, as she narrowed her eyes. _She had hated me. _I silently wondered if I was the only one who could see the cracks in the marble intensify as they argued. I looked at Salazar and saw a flicker of anger run through his eyes, but it was soon masked over by indifference, as his eyes rested on Godric. **I hate that mask, yet it was always there. **

"Never compare the noble name of Salazar Slytherin to such filth", he spat, "perhaps all of you are content to be compared to them, but do not make the same assumptions for me. I have known you all for years, and now you all turned your backs on to me, how predictable." His voice was hallow, and his eyes were bare of emotion. _Betrayed. _

"We have never stood for your beliefs nor will we, old friend. Your silver tongue holds no sway over us." Godric was the only one that was still sitting, his shoulders were slouched and his eyes looked tired. Helena and Rowena remained silent and still, watching the exchange between the lion and the snake, as Salazar's hissing laughter filled the room.

"You find courage and strength traits to posses in your students, yet even you lack them. It is true maybe I am blinded by my hate, but you are blinded by fear. You're scared because you know as well as I we cannot coexist with the muggles, and in the end no matter how hard we try neither of us will stop until the other is dead. I embrace my nature, Godric, while you cower from yours." His tongue cut as sharp as a whip in the thick silence of the room. Suddenly Godric rose from his chair and walked so that he was parallel with Salazar. No one, except Salazar, noticed his snake slither quietly into the room.

"I think you will find that the nature of a snake and that of a lion, differ greatly," my breath caught in my throat as I saw the snake coil and spring at Godric who simply side stepped the animal as it landed in a agitated pile next to Salazar, "I would never attack you, Salazar, because unlike you I am able to look past your faults. Despite what you have said here today there will always be a place for you at this castle, but I can no longer call you a friend for you have betrayed my trust. You would still try to kill me, you will never learn, Salazar." His voice was calm although even I couldn't miss the hurt that was evident in his eyes. **I had no need for a mask.** Salazar stood stroking the snake next to him as it reared its head at Godric.

"I think you will find Godric that I no longer belong here, but do keep in mind that even we cannot live forever, and when the day comes I will dance in the ashes of this school as it burns. This is our last goodbye, old friend. May you live long enough to see that in the end, I was right." He gave Godric one last look as he turned, whispering in parseltongue as his snake followed him. He was heading in my direction, before Godric stopped him.

"Wait, I have one last gift to give you my friend," he threw something to him, but I lost it against the blackness of the room, "guard it well it is a thing of great power." I only caught sight of it as Salazar opened his hand; it was the ring the gold shimmering in the light. _How foolish he was. _He didn't respond or even turn around as he disappeared into the blackness as I looked once again to Godric.

"Will he come back?" Helena asked staring in the direction Salazar had left. A smile sneaked its way onto Godric's face as he turned and left in the opposite direction as he slowly disappeared.

"No, he was never meant to stay with us, Helena. He is destined for something much different than us." With that the marble table shattered and shards flew throughout the seemingly endless room. The image before me suddenly disappeared as I was cut by one of the shards as I shot up in bed. My chest was heaving as I leaned against the headboard trying to catch my breath. **You were never meant to see that, cub that is something that belongs in the past. **

I looked around and discovered everyone was already gone presumably down to breakfast. All of a sudden I felt a breeze I looked over to find the window once again open, I could have sworn that I had closed it before. _Perhaps some things can't stay closed forever._ I grabbed my wand and made my way to the window as I magically locked it. When I was walking back I stopped to look at myself in the mirror only to see my arm with a scratch right where I had been hit by the marble in the….dream. Was it even a dream, I shook my head I doubted it, but it would give me some piece of mind to find out. I groaned when I remembered I was supposed to go to Hogsmeade with Abraxas today. Silently cursing myself I grabbed one of the dresses Dumbledore had given me in my trunk.

It was an off white dress with some gold thread that made it appear to shine in the light. It ended just below my knees; surprisingly it was rather low cut with the top of the dress seemingly overlapping at the top. Below my bust was a white belt that made at the top fabric hang over it ever so slightly. It was held up by four inch sleeves which were each designed with a gold cross on each side. I paired it with white shoes with an open toe and with a golden bow around the middle of my foot. I charmed my hair curling it carefully as I pinned it to the side it fell over my shoulder. **You look marvelous, my dear. **

Once I was pleased with myself, I made myself out of the room only to run into Alexander who was talking to two other girls from our house. I slowly tried to make myself invisible as I tried to ease my way around him until one of the girls he was talking to squealed and came running over to me. I had talked to her a few times and she seemed nice enough, but right now I really wasn't in the mood, her dress swished around her legs as she skipped over to me.

"Oh, Hermione you look so beautiful. I am sure Abraxas is going to flip when he sees you today." I looked over her shoulder to see Alexander's calm expression turn to one of anger. I inwardly hissed as I thanked her and excused myself as Alexander left the room. I followed him down the staircase. _You don't need to explain yourself to him, pet. _

"Alexander, wait. I need to talk to you about this." He didn't even slow down, I finally had to run to catch up with him. I grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.

"Ok look before you say something we're both going to regret. I was going to tell you last night, but I wasn't able to find you." He crossed his arms and chuckled.

"I don't care that you're going with somebody, just why him? You know damn well how much I hate him, I thought you did to." He wasn't quite yelling at me, but I suppose it was close enough. I looked around and I didn't see anyone so I found it safe enough to tell him the real reason I was going with him.

"The only reason I'm going with Abraxas, is so that I can figure out what Tom is planning with Myrtle. He has to be up to something and I am going to make sure I find out what it is." Realization stung his face as he hugged me.

"I'm so sorry; I'm such a jerk I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I must say you are a genius, most likely from my influence no doubt. And might I say you look rather breathtaking." He proudly smiled as I whacked him in the head.

"Would you keep your voice down. Now if I find out that you repeated this to anyone, with the excuse of Mathew, I will personally ensure that you will never be able to talk again." I rolled my eyes as he pretended to lock his mouth and throw the key away. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"I hope that's permanent. I'm going to go see Dumbledore, you need to go to breakfast I am sure they are missing you and your ego." He saluted me as he left in the direction of the great hall, as I took off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. **Let sleeping dogs lie, Hermione. ** I walked down the hallways passing once more past the portraits of the founders. I paused only once to glance at Salazar's portrait and saw the ring proudly resting on his hand. I continued on until I arrived at the doors to Dumbledore's office. I gently rapped at the door.

"Come in." His welcoming voice bellowed. I opened the door and saw him feeding the phoenix, his back was to me as I closed the door quietly.

"What brings you here, Hermione?" He turned his back to his bird and rubbed his hands together before gesturing me to sit. I took a seat across from his desk.

"Are dreams ever real professor?" He seemed puzzled at my question as he lowered himself into his seat.

"Everything is real to a certain extent, Hermione," I leaned back and stared at the wall somehow his words still didn't seem to satisfy my question, "but often times memories are confused with dreams. And memories perhaps, are the most real thing we can posses." I mulled silently over his words in my head.

"How is it possible to relive a memory that was never yours?" Something seemed to click in his mind as his eyes took on their famous twinkle.

"It is very rare, but sometimes things posses memories, and sometimes they can be passed on to those who have interacted with them. The ring, Ms. Granger, has seen a lot of bloodshed and holds a lot of memories; it is not at all surprising that you are reliving some of these." His words seemed to put my mind at ease, as I nodded my head.

"You said the ring was cursed, didn't you sir?" My voice was uneasy as I thought about what had Godric had done.

"I did." He seemed to be awaiting another question.

"Then why did Godric Gryffindor give it to Salazar Slytherin?" The question seemed to hold a lot of weight as I looked at him and saw that he was perhaps slightly taken back by my question. _A question even I ask myself, little hatchling._

"The memory you saw Hermione is known by very few, and the answer to your question known by even fewer. When Godric gave him the ring it wasn't cursed, Salazar did that himself. After he left Hogwarts, he didn't stop his crusade to purge the school of muggleborns if anything this action only intensified it. Without Godric looking over his shoulder, he was free to do anything he wished. Some say that he snuck back into Hogwarts one night and created the chamber of secrets, but that is a highly disputed fact, even I have never seen it. Regardless though, he killed countless muggleborns in his quest and after he had died he passed it down through his generations. That ring has always been held by wizards who worshipped dark magic, and over the years the ring absorbed that magic and became cursed to all those, but the descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Godric Gryffindor's biggest weakness was, that no matter what he had said, he trusted Salazar Slytherin above all else, he had never known how far Salazar would go to rid the school of muggleborns." I took in all of the information, and didn't realize until a couple minutes later that he had stopped talking. **The bitter truth, I had learned the hard way not to trust a snake. **

"A sad story, sir, but I must ask what is the importance of marble?" I sunk lower in my chair still trying to process Salazar's betrayal. _Oh my pet, one cannot betray those he was never loyal to. _

"As I said there is a great many things that people do not know. Such as this school's foundation is white marble, the trust that Godric had for Salazar."

"But it shattered, didn't it?" The scratch on my arm was evidence enough.

"Yes, but soon it was pieced back together." I found myself confused once more.

"Why?" I tilted my head slightly to the side and narrowed my eyes.

"Because he wanted to think that somehow, he would change. He was naïve, Hermione. Even the greatest dueler of all time made a mistake." I glanced up at the professor, but he had turned back to the phoenix that was cawing loudly. I rose from the chair and made my way to the doors. **Blind faith, cub, we often times need it to carry on. **

"Thank you professor, dare I say though that perhaps it wasn't a mistake, just blind faith. Good day, sir." With that I went through the doors and turned back towards the way I had come. I climbed the tight, winding staircase; my feet were already aching from these shoes. I was met with an empty common room, I glanced up at the clock to discover that breakfast was still going on, it appeared I wasn't in the office for as I long as I had thought. I sighed as I walked back into the dormitories and sat on my bed I quickly took off my shoes.

I reached underneath the pillow and grabbed my wand; I placed my shoes on the ground and charmed them with a spell that made me feel as though they were flats. I looked around the room until my eyes rested on my trunk. I hesitantly walked up to it and lifted the lid to find the box still sitting there, and the golden image still making me sick. I cautiously grabbed it and walked back to my bed. _Just a little peek._ I stared at it for a few moments before I placed my hands on either side of the box and lifted up the top, only to discover it was empty, the ring was gone. I believe my heart skipped a beat and I ran over to my trunk clawing at everything, hoping that it had fallen out. I eventually ended up turning the trunk upside down, but I still couldn't find it. I threw my trunk to the ground as I took my shoes and made my way to the great hall. **Stolen. **When I got there I sat next to June and across from Mathew who eyed me approvingly._ The boy clearly can't see your already taken can he, my pet? _I could hear the snake hiss at Mathew, I let out a breath, Salazar was finally back to his delusional self.

"We were all worried you weren't going to show up, after all we are leaving for Hogsmeade soon." Alexander winked at me and made it blatantly obvious to everyone who saw us that something was up.

"Were any of you in my room today?" I desperately tried to keep my voice calm, but it held and urgency that I couldn't shake, as I directed the conversation elsewhere. Everyone turned to look at me with confused expressions, but they all shook their heads no. I groaned and rested my head in my hands. **Be strong, my dear, you cannot afford to fall apart now. **

"No, what happened?" Mathew asked me leaning across the table.

"I am missing one of my rings; it's an old family heirloom and its priceless to me." I scanned the room with my eyes until they landed on Tom who was talking to one of his goons. His hand was wrapped around his goblet, the same hand that sported a new ring, my ring. _It seems our favorite head-boy isn't quite the innocent child, we had all known and loved, how tragic._


	11. The Trip

So here is the Hogsmeade trip, FINALLY! I know it's been a really long time since my last update, but writer's block got to me But the good news is I finally figured out where I wanted to take this story so hopefully this doesn't happen again. Like I said this is the day and Hermione finally has another run in with Riddle. As always let me know of what you thought, I take each review to heart .

It was late into August; the wind silently crept through every shop carrying with it the soft unmistakable scent of freshly made pumpkin fizz and skeletal sweets. Leaves spun like ballerinas in the air as they gently fell from the trees above ranging from a beautiful shade of crimson to an enchanting golden aura that could make the sun hiss in jealousy. A smile crept onto my face as I saw children hang to their parent's arms begging to go inside the shops, but their parents simply waved them off as they walked past the brightly lit windows of honeydukes. _Almost cruel isn't it, such temptation._ I was barely able to hear the sound of breaking glass come from Olivander's wand shop as I silently laughed to myself, and wondered who hadn't broken a thing or two when they had tried to find their wand. I was brought back to my current situation when I heard Abraxas distinctive drawl.

"So, Hermione, what do you think of our little town here?" I couldn't quite tell if he was saying it to just to be polite, or if he was actually curious, I decided to indulge him.

"Well, since you asked Mr. Malfoy, I do find it very enchanting. It is quite homey I guess if I had to describe it in one word." I let my voice carry off into the wind as we continued walking in silence. I thought he had said something, but right then I saw Alexander and Mathew with dates of their own walk by us. Alexander brushed against Malfoy, but other than that he made no indication that he even saw us, I released a breath and decided to change the subject as I saw Abraxas turn to glare at the back of Alexander's head. **It seems some hatred will never dissipate, huntress. **

"Since you appear to know this town so well Mr. Malfoy, I am quite sure you would know the best shops to visit." I said tugging on his arm to get his attention focused back on me. His eyes took an undeniable look of pride as he pointed his chin upwards. I had learned long ago the only way to talk to a Malfoy is to give them complement after complement. I inwardly cringed, but I reminded myself that I had to do this. Some time ago Tom's group had split apart and Abraxas and I had decided to walk around the lake, which was quite a breathtaking scene, but soon after I realized I was left alone with Malfoy. _I will protect you, my pet. _

"Call me Abraxas, I insist. Of course, I would be more than happy to show you the finest shops around here. Is there anything that you needed in particular?" I could have sworn if only for a moment he was truly smiling, but as quickly as it had come it was gone. I tilted my head to the side and stroked my chin, with my free hand.

"Well, I suppose, I am going to need a familiar this year." I said rather absentmindedly. And with that he we sharply turned down the street to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. I looked at a store at the end of the street that seemed awfully familiar; it suddenly hit me that I was looking at Fred and George's future joke shop. It brought, yet another goofy smile to my face as I remembered when Ron meaninglessly tried to argue a price for the chocolate frogs with them. **It is always wise to keep memories such as these close to your heart, cub. **

"And why may I ask are you so happy, Hermione?" I shook my head as we stopped two stores down from the one building that could still bring a smile to my face. I turned back to Abraxas and tried my best to keep the smile on my face.

"Nothing, it just reminds me of a joke shop we used to have in France. I spent a lot of my childhood in there." The smile fell from my face as I remembered seeing it burn when the deatheaters destroyed diagon alley. He noticed the subtle change in my facial features.

"What happened to it?" I pushed the door open as I made my way into the shop ahead of him.

"It got burned down." I muttered as I heard him enter in behind me. To say the least it was packed with parent's trying to get their children supplies for next year, each parent needier than the last, I walked towards the back. The building was made entirely out of brick as were most stores in diagon alley, but this one seemed more aged than the rest. The bricks were chipped and the once prominent color faded to a dull grey, I walked over to the sound of animals as I surveyed the selection of familiars, the wooden floor boards creaked as I walked across them. Towards the corner were animals varying from owls, cats, frogs, etc. they were each in their corresponding cages.

I silently walked past a wooden box and shivered as I heard a familiar hissing sound. I quickly made my way past it, as I went towards the birds. When I was younger I had always thought of a familiar as though it was just another pet, but when I found Crookshanks I realized that wasn't the case at all. Each of them carry their own independence and personality that make them almost more human than animal. Not only that I once read in a book that they are willing to follow their human companion until the end, they are more loyal than any friend and smarter than any book. I severely doubted I would be able to find such an animal here, but I have always been a fan of chance. I find it fascinating because it is something unpredictable. No matter how strong someone may be they are always likely to be a victim of chance whether it is to their benefit or not.

So as I strolled through the store I heavily doubted my chances, but soon I came upon a bird. Its talons hung tightly against the bar as it stared at me, it eyes as black as I remember. I felt a familiar pull, just as I had with Crookshanks, as I scanned my eyes over his feathers that seemed to almost hang in tatters around him as he cocked his head to the side almost as if he was mocking me. I could have sworn that this was the bird that I had seen out on my roof, but then again ravens all look alike.

"How charming, an omen of death." I heard Abraxas approach, as he passed the Raven with a glare and made his way over to the wooden box I had passed earlier. I ignored him and edged my way to the cage.

"I suppose, there are many different folklores surrounding the ravens, I have always chosen to see them as guardians and signs of wisdom as opposed to omens of death." I slipped my fingers inside the cage and pet his back gently as he positioned himself closer to the bars. I once again heard a sickening hissing noise as I saw Malfoy with a baby snake that couldn't have been more than a foot long, wrapped around his arm. He turned his head to talk to me, but I saw the snake rear its head back and strike before I could even form words. In a sudden rush of emotion he flung the snake across the room and rubbed his arm insistently. I momentarily left the side of my bird as I approached the snake and picked it up cautiously. It moved its diamond shapes eyes across the span of my neck and it almost seemed to bow its head as it allowed me to put it back inside the box. _A snake never bites the hand that feeds hatchling. _

I heard groaning behind me and turned to see workers in the shop looking over Abraxas arm. I rolled my eyes I knew as well as anyone that a snake this young couldn't have been poisonous, it was perhaps just a little too young yet. Malfoy was yelling in protest as they tried to tell him nothing was wrong, he insisted he could feel the poison in his veins. I quietly chuckled and grabbed the bird making my way to the counter. A man was working there who couldn't have been over thirty smiled while looking at Malfoy throwing a fit behind the bookshelf. **Is he always this childish?**

"Excuse me monsieur." I called waving my hand in front of his face; he seemed to suddenly snap himself out of a trance. I heard in the distance Malfoy threaten to sue the shop as I saw the color drain from his face.

"Sorry, miss, it's just not every day you see a Malfoy made a fool of. It's such a shame we always have to pay a price when I do." I smiled and looked back to Abraxas.

"Maybe not this time," I sauntered over to Abraxas and pulled gently on his coat pocket. His face was red with either embarrassment or anger, I couldn't quite tell.

"Come along, it was an accident, they do happen Abraxas I assure you. Let's not allow this to ruin our day." I smiled seductively at him as I turned and made my way back to the register, I heard Abraxas utter one last threat as he turned to follow me. _Who can resist you, my precious, but remember who you belong to. _The worker had a look of amazement on his face and as I asked him how much I owed him he waved me off.

"You have down us a service, Miss. I have learned more than once never to cross a Malfoy, please accept this gift as our gratitude." H gestured for me to take the bird as he glanced over my shoulder once more.

"I thank you monsieur, but is it possible if I could collect him later today, I still have much more shopping to do this evening. I would hate to have to drag him through all that." He nodded his head in understanding as he promised to put him behind the counter until I would return. With that Abraxas and I left the store as I once again wrapped my arm around his. I snuggled closer to him, as a strong wind swept through the town that seemed to carry the distant smell of burning leaves. **Such a soothing sent isn't it, my lioness? **

"I take it snakes are not your specialty?" I asked in a mildly taunting voice hoping he was over his temper tantrum. I could fell his chest shake as he chuckled quietly, as we turned the corner and went back onto the main street.

"Ironically enough they never have been, then again it is nearly impossible for one snake to trust another I suppose. Could you imagine if that I snake was just a few weeks older and had venom? I surely wouldn't be standing in front of you now." I heavily sighed and rolled my eyes once more. _As of late, I couldn't get that lucky. _

"That is what makes life exciting, taking chances. It gives our usual mundane lives a spin of surprise so to speak. I never used to chance anything, but now I realize that if you don't take chances then you don't succeed in anything." I had learned shortly after coming here that no matter what I had done in my past the perfect O.W.L.S, the sparkling attendance, even all those nights spent in the library were useless now. This wasn't some test where I was stuck between letter a and c, because if that was the case I could pass with no problem. No, here everyone had a hidden side and nothing was as black and white as a test. **Such as it is many times in life.** I looked up and saw the sun slowly setting into the sky as we walked past the shrieking shack.

"It's said to be haunted, want to find out if it's true?" I asked Malfoy as he looked down at me amusement clearly etched on his features.

"Well if I didn't know better, Belle, then I would say you are a sucker for those old urban myths." He raised his eyebrows as his gaze flickered to the shack.

"And if I didn't know better, Malfoy, then I would say that you are scared by those old scary, myths." I countered raising my eyebrows just as he had done. He sighed heavily as we made our way up to the path of the shack, when all of a sudden I saw Malfoy grab an old pocket watch from his coat. It was intricately carved with a snake sinking its teeth into the flesh of a lion under the shade of an old oak tree. His brows furrowed as he calculated the time before he calmly put the watch back into his umpteen pockets.

"I am afraid, Hermione, that I agreed to meet Tom soon surely you do not mind if we come back another time, we must be on our way." He didn't wait for me to respond as he turned on his heel and made his way back the way we had come. Cursing under my breath I turned and followed him. I eventually caught up to him as he reached down to hold my hand, cool to the touch from his leather gloves.I didn't say a word as we ventured away from the everyone else; I simply tightened my hold on Malfoy's arm. We walked in complete silence as I followed him, into a small dark alleyway that led to the pub. I stiffened at the realization and I felt Abraxas throw me a questioning look.

"Don't be scared, Hermione, nothing will happen to you here, I promise." Needless to say I didn't feel comforted by his words, as I stared at the sign to the Hog's Head that swayed gently in the wind above us. I heard the sickening creak of the door as the smell of alcohol instantly hit me. It took all of my self control not to gag, as we made our way in. It was the most disgusting place that resided on the grounds of Hogwarts, both because of its appearance and the residence. The floor appeared as though it had never been mopped, with mud and dirt so thickly splayed on the floor it would take a knife to be able to scrape up all of the layers. The walls were quite literally falling apart with wall paper peeling off and cobwebs residing in the corners. I tried to ignore the stares I received from several wizards in the bar as I tugged slightly on the hem of my dress trying to make it longer. _Let them look at you, precious; let them look, because they can never touch. _

It seemed years until we reached a large table that appeared to be in the best shape. It was a padded booth than ran long enough so that it could sit ten or eleven comfortably. They seemed to all be in deep discussion as we arrived, my eyes glued to the ring on Tom's hand. He ran his hand over the rim of his drink almost in a taunting manner as his eyes clashed with mine.

"How kind of you two to show up, we have been waiting for quite a while we feared you might not make it in time." I glance to Abraxas to see him uselessly trying to cover up the fear in his eyes I slid my hand from his as I sat down next to Myrtle and across from Tom, Abraxas sat to my right. The table was surrounded with the same kids from the library, his followers I imagine. **Be wary of your words, you are drastically outnumbered, huntress. **

"Forgive us, we lost track of time, I assure you it will not happen again." I gave Abraxas a dumbfounded look and turned my piercing gaze to Tom who seemed to enjoy Malfoy's obedience.

"See to it, that it does not." The warning note was clear in his voice as Myrtle cleared her voice and tried to redirect the conversation.

"So, Hermione, tell me how does our little village stack up against the beautiful sights of France?" I could see myself reflected in her glasses. My hair was still curled to perfect and my make up was without flaw, somehow even to myself I felt fake and it made me sick. My musical laughter filled the room.

"You would be surprised. As I told Abraxas earlier I have never been in a place that feels as welcoming as this. In France everything seems so rushed, but here time seems to almost slow down." Myrtle and I talked for a while as Tom and the others excused themselves I wished to follow them, but Myrtle was insistently chattering in my ear. I followed them until they turned the corner out of sight. I sat there talking over school, life, and my old friends as Myrtle asked me every possible question about my old life. I knew deep down that it was actually Tom who had all of these questions, but I made no move to say as much. So I smiled and replied the usual it was nice or I really miss living there. It seemed to put her at bay, at least for now. After a while I finally decided I couldn't take anymore, I pretended to look at my watch and be surprised by the time.

"Oh my, I completely lost track of time, you are going to have to forgive me Myrtle. I have to go pick up my bird I have left at one of the shops before they close. Perhaps we can talk more during class tomorrow?" My voice carried with it a hopeful note that surprised me; I guess it was actually nice to be able to talk to someone here without having to watch what I said.

"No problem, Hermione, I will see you tomorrow." With that I got up from my seat, calmly pushed it in then tried to leave the pub as quickly as I could ignoring the stares that followed me. I was so distracted, as I left the building that I failed to notice the shadow waiting for me. _He's always around to save the day._

"Going somewhere, Hermione?" Tom's rough voice washed over me as I froze in my tracks, and slightly turned my head.

"As a matter of fact I am, but I do not see what business it is of yours, Riddle." I tried to keep my voice level as I stalked off in the direction of my bird, but I soon saw Tom next to me casually whistling a haunting melody that seemed to echo endlessly off of the old cottages that surrounded us.

"What kind of person would I be if I let the best friend of my girlfriend wander aimlessly by herself?" I didn't even spare him a glance as I slowed my pace when we were nearing the store.

"Which is exactly the kind of thing you would do, so once again I ask what business is it of yours?" I spun to look at him; he was about three feet behind me with a half hidden smirk on his face. He claps his hands slowly in an unsettling manner as he draws closer to me.

"Bravo, Belle, bravo. I must admit that you intrigue me. Your brilliance is second only to mine, your strength unrivalled, and your beauty is unparalleled. As I said it captures my attention, but yet I am left to wonder why do you hate me so?" He tilts his head to the side as he lazily reclines against a nearby pillar. **He may look relaxed, but his hand is holding his wand, lioness. **

"Don't toy with me Riddle, but since we are having this heart to heart. I have two questions for you. Why are you dating Myrtle, and just how did you get that ring?" I stand poised my wand pressed tightly against my body. He chuckled darkly.

"You don't make the rules here, Belle, answer my question first then if I'm feeling merciful I will answer yours." I hiss out loud which greatly surprises me, but Riddle seems unfazed as he stares back with the same cold expression. _Such arrogance, my pet, end it now would you?_

"The first time we met you threatened me, you seem to have hated me first, you insult my friends, your arrogance truly is unrivalled even by Malfoy, and you stole my ring. Your turn." I taunt him as I purse my lips and stand with my hand on my hips waiting his words. He seems angered by my words and I wonder if I have said too much, but he soon calms down as he stares at the sky.

"Your two questions go hand in hand, I am afraid. Yet I will not tell you the answer to either because I'm not in a merciful mood, but you will find out soon enough. I could torture you now and no one would hear," he slowly draws closer to me and whispers in my ear as I felt something pushed into my hand "but that's not enough fun. See I have taken an interest in you and sometimes that's worse. By the way, princess, I just wanted to make a point." He brushes past me as I stand there frozen once more; he calls over his shoulder, as I look at my hand to see the ring shining dully in the light.

"Come along, Hermione, we want to get to back to the castle soon." I narrow my eyes and follow him from a distance as we enter the store business has died down significantly. There are only a few students left wandering around I immediately go to the desk and ask for the raven. Tom does the same, but he asks for his snake. I swallow loudly as I see Tom handed a baby Nagini. The raven caws loudly throughout the room. **Let the games begin.**

"Strength," the man from before says quietly to me.

"Pardon, monsieur?" I ask, slightly confused.

"His name is Strength, treat him well." With that he disappeared behind the counter, as the rune of strength disappears from my bracelet. I could faintly hear Riddle whispering parseltongue to his newly acquired snake as I saw Tom glance once more at me as he disappeared into the night. I was left alone with Strength as I laid my head in my heads and desperately tried to figure out how I was going to complete a mission I still didn't completely understand. _I have faith, precious, I always have faith. _


	12. The Past

Sorry for any confusion thus far, I really hope this ties up all of those loose ends. Godric gives Hermione a new look at Tom and she discovers perhaps her mission isn't as impossible as she first thought. I greatly enjoyed writing this chapter. Please give me your thoughts on it.

It had been three days since I had last heard him. I could tell he was mad, whether it was from his absence in my head or from the constricting grip of the bracelet around my wrist I really couldn't tell, but with Godric's apparent withdrawal Salazar spoke to me much more often. I sat through my classes, but I didn't raise my hand or even do the work. I sat staring out of the window tapping my quill mindlessly against my desk. Alexander and Mathew tried talking to me, but his absence had left a bitter taste in my mouth so soon enough they left me alone. Even Tom would occasionally glance at me as if to ask why I wasn't acting like myself, but I waved him off and continued to watch out of the window. At the end of class my professor stopped me. I was the last one to leave and as I was gathering my books in my bag I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" I turned and glanced at my divination professor, as I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

"I am fine, just a little bit tired is all, madam. Thank you for your concern." I smiled and turned to leave, but once more she stopped me.

"There was something else I wanted to tell you. I am well aware that you have no love for divination, and that is fine with me, but I have heard many discouraging whispers about the upcoming future." She looked past me as a dreamy look came over her face and her grip on my shoulder tightened.

"As you said I do not believe in divination, the future is what we make it." With that I left her to wallow in her theories, but not before I heard her mutter.

"And that is what I am afraid of." I gave her no inclination that I had heard her; only a slight pause could be seen as I stalked through the class and walked to my room. It was true that I had been tired, I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past several nights, I was still trying to understand how I could change a future that I still believed to be set in stone. I collapsed in my bed ignoring the looks from the other girls as they got ready for dinner. _Sleep, my pet, he has much to discuss with you. _A familiar tightening in my chest arose when I didn't hear Godric's gentle roar. So needless to say I wasn't expecting to see him in my dream that night.

It was winter here freshly laid snow made a quiet crunch as I walked along the cracked sidewalk. The cold bit at my skin and the wind whipped wildly around me, but I kept along the trail. It was a mundane world with no sign of color, even the sky was an ashy shade of gray. Muggles past me each extravagantly dressed, no doubt too absorbed in themselves to see a woman on the sidewalk dressed in rags, perhaps they thought her to be a beggar, but I knew better. Even from here I could feel the magic roll off of her, and in some odd way it seemed familiar, but the robe she wore covered her face. I followed her as she made her way through this lifeless place; she kept at a quick pace until she came to a large, rundown building. Another woman greeted her and invited her in, after they had gone; I carefully approached the building as I looked at a plaque plastered on one of the many stone columns that aligned the building it read: Wool's Orphanage.

I didn't even have to turn around as I felt Godric behind me. He stood next to me still as stone, the only colorful thing in this otherwise, colorless world. His skin still held its luminance golden glow and his eyes still reminded me of melting honey, but I found I couldn't look at them for very long. The look of disappointment and anger were too apparent in his features.

"Why did you bring me here, Godric?" I asked my voice was shaking as I turned back to him, keeping my eyes on the ground. Without saying a word he took his hand and waved it through the air, as my surroundings quickly changed. "Look, cub." His voice was harsh and the name he often called me sounded as more of an insult. Regardless I did as he asked and turned to view the scene in front of me. We were in a room, small and dirty, but surprisingly warm.

The woman from earlier laid on a bed, as I looked to her face, I found that I didn't recognize her. She was skeletally thin, except for the large bump of her stomach, the other woman was older grey speckled in her hair. She ran around the room grabbing blankets as the other woman screamed, it appeared as though she was giving birth. I sat there for several hours as the screams continued, more people came in and out, but none stayed for long. Godric had left me quite a while ago. It wasn't until a child's cry rang out throughout the room that I picked myself up and walked over to the bed.

"It's a boy ,Merope." A smile spread out on the new mothers face as the baby was wiped off and laid in her arms. The boy cried, but became silent as he was placed with his mother as he burrowed into her chest.

"He's so perfect. Just like his father, so beautiful." I sat there quietly it had become apparent that they couldn't see me so I found no fear in standing over Merope's shoulder to look at her new son. He was quite cute with several dark tuffs of hair on his head, "He will have his father's name Tom, but his last name will be Riddle." I froze as his eyes opened and they were the same emerald green that I had hated for so long, but now they were full of innocence and wonder and I found that I couldn't tear my eyes from them. The spell was broken as the older woman yelled as someone rushed in to take the baby, as I heard Merope whisper one last thing to her son in parseltongue as she drew in her last breath. I backed away slowly from the scene as people swarmed in and tried desperately to save her, but I knew it was too late.

I left the room, not wanting to see anymore, when all of a sudden I heard a child cry. I followed the sound as I came across and old wooden door; I gently pushed it open and found Tom lying alone in his crib. I wandered over to him and cautiously pressed my hand against his head as he quieted down, his eyes flitted open to look at mine. I smiled and gently picked him up and rocked him in my arms. He wrapped his tiny hands in my clothes and allowed his eyes to close once more.

"How can you be Voldemort, it doesn't seem possible." I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

"You would be surprised at what people are capable of doing, Hermione," Godric appeared from behind me, as he laid a hand on my shoulder as eyes went from my face to Tom's. "My Hermione, where has your hate gone? Where is that hatred that you have for him that you hold so dear to your heart?" His voice was taunting. The truth of his words hit me as I gently placed Tom back in his crib. I inhaled deeply before turning to Godric.

"He is innocent as of now, Godric, but it doesn't last forever." I withdrew slightly as his eyes seemed to flicker with anger once more, as his magic seemed to make it impossible to breathe. In a sudden whirl of grey and black I was thrown into grass. I carefully picked myself up and looked around. I was outside of the orphanage once more, but this time I was inside of the tall fence that wrapped itself around the length of the building. I was making my way back inside when I came upon a group of children laughing. I wandered over to them and my stomach turned. A young Tom stood with his back pressed against a tree while another boy nearly twice his age and size taunted him mercilessly. I tried to stop him, but found that my hands went right through him.

"Stop this Godric, now." I sunk to my knees as the children huddled around the fight laughed and threw insults at Tom. When all of a sudden the boy hit Tom, he fell to the ground.

"Why? As I said before do you not hate him?" I couldn't see him, but his voice rung out through my head, as I was left to watch unable to move and unable to speak. The boy finally stopped, but Tom it appeared was trying to get back up. I tried to tell him to stop, to lie down, but he didn't hear me. The bully turned amazed as Tom got to his feet, but I recognized the look in Tom's eyes, I had that look too when I accidently blew up my mom's favorite vase. Faster than I could blink the boy was thrown back against a rock, a sickening crunch rung out as a heavy silence fell, but soon the boy began crying saying that his arm was broken. Tom was shaking, but shortly thereafter collapsed as he looked down at his hands, confusion plastered on his face. I had just witnessed Tom Morvolo Riddle's first encounter with the magic that would soon become his curse.

Just then a round, woman came bounding down the path, and ran over to the boy with the broken arm. The children were so busy calling Tom a freak that they didn't even notice her arrival.

"What happened here?" Her voice was shrill and the children instantly quieted at the sound of it. I was amazed to see the woman that stood before me was the same person that had delivered Tom all those years ago. A girl who couldn't have been over the age of five spoke first.

"Tom did it, Ms. Cole, he threw Billy against the rock. He's a freak." She said her tone full of accusation as Ms. Cole turned her venom filled gaze to Tom who just stood there taking the abuse quietly.

"I should have known, you have been nothing but trouble since your mother abandoned you here. You're lucky that he isn't seriously injured. Get out of my sight now." Tom scrambled to get up, but his wounds made it difficult. Eventually he managed to limp behind the orphanage which overlooked the town. I was able to see his forest green eyes fill with unshed tears, which soon turned to hate, as he stared intently at the blood on his hand. I reached out for him, but the entire scene around me dissolved leaving me back in Tom's bedroom. He was older now as he sat at his desk staring out of the window, perhaps eight or nine, as the rain rolled down the window.

"You have someone here to see you, Tom." A young, woman called to him, she must have been new, because I had never seen her before. He didn't even acknowledge her as he continued watching the rain fall down the window. I sharply inhaled as I saw a dark haired Albus Dumbledore walk through the door and sit on Tom's bed.

"You're a doctor aren't you? They always send doctors." I felt a pang in my chest at his words, but kept silent once more as I saw understanding flicker through Dumbledore's face.

"No, Tom, I am not a doctor. In fact, I believe I am a lot like you. Have you ever done anything tom, anything that you can't explain?" Tom turned his head to Dumbledore and quickly took in his appearance; perhaps believing him not to be a doctor Tom nodded his head.

"I can't control when they happen, but I can make things happen and people hurt without even having to be around them. Can you do that to?" Tom cocked his head to the side as Dumbledore looked to the closet as he set it on fire, Tom jumped back as Dumbledore smiled before putting it out.

"There is a place for people like us, Tom, people who understand us. It is a school for special children, I also happen to be a professor there, and I am offering you a choice. Come with me and be able to control your magical outbursts or stay here. The choice is yours." I laughed to myself I knew anyone would take that deal in a heartbeat as Dumbledore rose from the bed and made his way out of the door.

"Can you speak to snakes?" Dumbledore paused as he turned to look at the young boy, even I could see he was not expecting that question.

"No, Tom only several people have that power. And those that do have found a home at Hogwarts." With that the room around me changed once more as I found myself sitting at a table in an empty Muggle café with Godric sitting across from me.

"You must forgive me, Hermione, for being so harsh, but you had to understand." I nodded my head in understanding, relieved that Godric was calm. "It was in some ways my fault as well, I told you to look at him as Tom Riddle, not Voldemort, but how could you? You didn't know anything about Tom's past only his future. Regardless though now, my lioness, it is imperative that you show Tom what he has been denied before it is too late. Take what I have taught you about him and use it to your advantage. His pride and arrogance are masks nothing more, my child." He rose from his chair and turned to leave.

"Godric, wait. I still need you." He left the door as the bell above the door rung. **I will never leave, you cub, even when I was quiet I was still watching over you. **I smiled to myself as I sat there still processing what I had seen when suddenly music filled the room. I turned to see Salazar standing there looking quite dashing in silver trimmed dress robes. I rose to join him without thinking as I took his hand, his arm slid around my waist pulling me tight against him, as we sway gently to the haunting rhythm.

"Salazar, I have to go." I mutter into his neck. He chuckles lightly as he nods his head.

"Yes, my love, you have much to do, but just this once allow me to have this moment." I nod my head as I let myself get lost in the beautiful melody.

"Hermione," my name was being called over and over, "Hermione." _Ignore it, precious, ignore them all. _I looked to Salazar who looked unaffected so I chose to ignore the voice that was until I shot up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and stretched only to find Myrtle standing next to me.

"What's the matter?" I ask my voice still groggy with sleep. She was breathing heavily and her glasses were sliding off of her face.

"Theodore, one of Tom's friends, just asked me to the winter ball. Can you believe it? I can't wait." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and made my way over to my trunk, as she sat down on the windowsill.

"Winter ball?" I asked still confused, as I searched through my trunk until I found my hair brush. Myrtle had a dreamy look on her face. I sighed and went over there and snapped my fingers. **A perfect opportunity, use it to you advantage, lioness. **

"Oh sorry, um it's like a big school dance, but at the same time it's so much better than that. The entire castle is decorated from left to right; there is no class, and best of all no curfew." I nodded my head understandingly as I ripped the brush through my tangled mess of hair.

"Well, then, why aren't you going to go with Tom?" I questioned as I finally through my brush down muttered a charm under my breath and my hair fell in perfect ringlets deciding that would have to do for today.

"Since Tom is the head boy he has to go with the head girl. Oh, I almost forgot I came up here to tell you that Dippet wanted to see you in his office. I have to be going now, Toms expecting me but come find me later and let me know how it goes. I do believe Abraxas has something to ask you." _It would appear as though you made quite an impression, pet. _She hopped down and turned to leave, but not before giving me one of those knowing looks as she closed the door. I smiled back, but as soon as she had left I rummaged through my trunk until finally I found a piece of parchment and a quill as I quickly wrote down a sloppy note. I went to my window and soon enough Strength showed up, I latched the note to his leg and with that he was gone.

I got dressed and straightened out my clothes, before leaving the dormitory. I stalked my way through the common room which was rather crowded. I looked for Alexander and Mathew, but they seemed rather distracted as I heard them telling their friends about the quiditch game the night before. I rolled my eyes before making my way to Dippet's office. When I arrived Tom was already there and deep in discussion with Dippet. I gently cleared my throat and Tom stopped midsentence.

"Excuse the interruption, monsieur, but I was told that you wanted to see me right away." I walked up to his desk and turned to look at Tom, but as I looked at him I found that I couldn't picture him as I always had before. I couldn't look at him as the murdering psychopath with the haunting red eyes, but rather the scared eight year old boy with the beautiful innocent forest green eyes. **See him as he truly is, not as what he will become, my child. **

"No harm, no foul, my dear girl. I was just discussing with Tom here about the ball next week, I trust you have already been told." His voice cut off as Dumbledore entered the room; his eyes twinkled at me as he passed by. He gave Dippet a note before leaving once more.

"Of course, it is nearly impossible to walk down these halls and not hear about the ball." I joked as I tried to understand exactly what I was doing here.

"Yes, true, very true. I just wanted to talk to you about after the ball; many of the students go home for two weeks for winter break. Seeing as though your current situation doesn't allow you to do so, I was wondering if you would accept our invitation to spend the winter holidays in this castle. Tom, here, is also spending the break here as are several other students." I looked between Dippet and Tom.

"I will gladly accept your invitation you have all been far to kind here. Surely there must be something I can do to pay you back?" It would be the first time I had spent the holidays at this castle, and I would need something to do over the break, other than of course spending time with Riddle. _Which I can assure you I am looking forward to, oh so much. _

"Well, if you insist you and Tom can do a project, which will grant you extra credit in any class that you wish," both of our ears instantly perked up, "it will be a potion that the two of you must brew to counter act the effects of lycanthropy." I knew for a fact that in the future no such cure was said to exist, surely he wouldn't send us on a wild goose chase. I opened my mouth to speak, but Tom beat me to it.

"But, sir, no such cure has ever been found." I let out a breath at least I wasn't the only one who was confused.

"You would be wrong, Tom, a cure exists it is the most rare potion in the world, mainly because the ingredients are nearly extinct. Now do you two accept this challenge?" Tom knew as well as I that neither of us would ever back down from a challenge. We both accepted as Dippet clasped his hands together.

"Wonderful, I have all the faith in the world in you two. Now back to the dance for the past several years it has been tradition for the head boy to escort the head girl to the ball. However this year unfortunately our head girl Olive Hornby has fallen ill and had to be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital, as you can imagine we have not yet told the student body. It has been brought to my attention; Hermione that you have would be a perfect replacement. This would also mean that you and Tom would be going to the dance together." A smile sprawled its way onto my face, as I turned to Tom. **Well done, cub, you make me proud.**

"I am very humbled by the request of course I will accept. I am looking forward to going to the dance with you Tom." Surprise was written on Tom's face as I calmly accepted the invitation, but he quickly masked over it with indifference as his eyes ran the length of my body. He brought my hand to his lips.

"I can assure you, Ms. Belle, I am looking forward to going with you as well." I smiled once more before excusing myself. It had appeared that Dumbledore had gotten my letter in time; from now on out I was going to have to teach Tom Morvolo Riddle how to love, and what better start then a ball. I chuckled as I turned the corner only to run into Abraxas. _Tsk. Tsk. Pet what have you gotten yourself into._


	13. The Notes

A/n: I started many different variations of this story and none of them were even close to where I wanted to take this chapter. I threw away I don't even know how many wads of paper to get this start, so I hope you like it. Anyway, I wanted to show more interaction between Hermione and Tom in this chapter and also involve a nice game of quiditch. Also to clear up some confusion, Hermione is in her 6th year along with Tom and Myrtle. Review and tell me your thoughts, I always enjoy reading them.

I remember once when I was six, it was a cloudy day and rain had just began to fall as my mother and I made our way into a toy store. She warned me that we were only here to get out of the rain, but I wasn't listening, at least not really. My eyes were fixated on this doll that was resting gently on a shelf not far from where I was standing. It was perhaps then the most beautiful thing I had seen in my whole life. _So young and innocent, my sweet._ Her flaming red hair was pulled back at the top adorned with a soft pink bonnet, yet it fell in soft curls that feel around her shoulders. Her eyes were a chocolate brown which, upon close inspection held flecks of green in their hues; slight blush was added to her cheeks, which was paired with a rosy set of lips.

Without a doubt the thing that most captured my attention about her was the dress that she wore, it was what I imagined a princess would wear. It was strapless with the top tight around her body, but flowing out as it made its way past her legs. The color matched the soft pink of the bonnet, but designed along her dress were tiny dark pink flowers, and at the center of each a jewel was nestled that sparkled when she was turned towards the light. Yes, I wanted that doll more than I had ever wanted anything, or at least that's what I had thought at the time. **As do all children do.** I told my mom, but she just shook her head and muttered about how I would go home, play with the doll, then throw it away when I got something else I had wanted. Looking back I suppose that was true, but it is what children do. I remember screaming at the top of my lungs and throwing a fit, but my mother hushed me and pulled me out of the store, as we became soaked from the torrents of rain pouring down on us.

Now as I stared at Abraxas frost bitten eyes, I was reminded of that day and how much I had craved for that doll. He had not yet asked me to the ball, but I knew he would, and to be honest I didn't want to say no. Ever since coming here I have been wanting a sense of normalcy something to perhaps seem as if the world didn't depend on my choice, but I knew that no matter that things here could never be easy. So I listened impatiently as Abraxas told me about his day and how much he had missed me since I last saw him at Hogsmeade and I nodded at the appropriate times, because I was scared what I might of said otherwise. I really couldn't say I missed him, because I didn't nor could I say I didn't miss him, because a small part of me had. _You seem awfully confused, pet; perhaps you forget who belong to. _However somewhere deep down, I knew I didn't miss him personally. Was it odd to say I wanted to see a familiar face, even if it was that of a Malfoy? Sometimes I wish I could go back to being a child, to be able to get what I wanted without consequences, but now I was stuck quite literally between what I wanted to do and what I needed to do.

"Anyway I do believe I have bored you enough with my useless chatter, I was actually looking for you to ask to the ball this week," his tone was casual, but I knew better. As I saw his smirk falter as I looked to the ground before taking his hand. I heard footsteps behind me as Tom walked innocently passed me whistling a merry tone as he gave a polite, curt nod to Abraxas who returned the gesture. **Perhaps he is not as rude as he appears, huntress, wait and see. **When he was out of sight I returned my gaze back to Abraxas questioning face.

"I have to apologize, Mr. Malfoy, but I was already asked to the dance by Tom. Although I use the term asked loosely, I have been made head girl so Tom and I are expected to go together, although I would have really enjoyed your company," I tried to smile reassuringly, but I could tell that he knew somehow that I had a say in it. My snake started to move around my neck, restless from this conversation.

"Of course congratulations Ms. Belle. I am afraid I must be on my way now," his voice was cold and reserved something he usually only used when addressing Gryffindors or first years. I turned to look at him leaving and sighed under my breath. It appeared as if my childhood lesson had taught me nothing, because I still wanted that doll regardless of the fact that I didn't need it, and now I was left in the same situation as my chance for normalcy turned the corner out of sight. As I walked through the halls, people shoved past me trying to get to their common rooms, but I moved in the opposite direction to the library, my sanctuary. It was perhaps the only place in Hogwarts, besides the great hall, that had not changed much over the years.

The familiar, old leather bound books still adorned the shelves, most of them I had read even the ones kept in the restricted section. It was odd in a way I suppose that I took more interest in the ones with the yellowing pages, that crinkled loudly whenever they were turned, but to me those were the best books I could have ever owned.It didn't surprise me to see Tom sitting at a nearby table a large tome spread out before him, every few seconds he scribbled down a note or two then returned his gaze back to the page. He didn't even acknowledge my presence as I sat down across from him and stared at the book he was reading. _He doesn't even deserve to be around you, my princess. _I had never been able to read upside down to well as I squinted and turned my head slightly to the side to decipher what was scrawled on the pages.

"You know, you could always ask what I was reading, but I suppose that would mean that you would actually do something the easy way, wouldn't it," his voice echoed through the empty library and for the first time his voice didn't annoy me rather the almost teasing ton it held brought a smile to my lips. **Time is able to change all things, 'mione. **

"You know me too well, Tom," I managed to make out couple sentences, "lycanthropy is a term to describe a witch or wizard who transforms into a wolf during a full moon. They can be extremely dangerous and volatile in days nearing a full moon, so it is advised to stay a fair distance from them. It is a curse that can be passed from person to person through either a human being bitten by a wolf or through blood exchange. To this date no cure for Lycanthropy has been discovered, however there are treatments that can help control one of these violent beasts," it appeared he was even more of an over achiever than I was. I gave him a hard glare, but he barely noticed as he was still too busy scribbling down notes.

"Don't worry your pretty, little head about this project, Belle, I am sure I can handle it fine by myself, you would only get in the way. After all, I am sure you have better things to do, if I hear correctly Abraxas is missing your company," I could tell he was trying to push me away, but I wasn't falling for it, not this time.

"Of that's tempting, but you see you're stuck with me Tom. Whether you like it or not, so I just suggest you learn how to work well with others because I am not going to let you ruin this potion along with my chance for extra credit." I rolled my eyes and took the book from him spinning it around so I could read the passage much easier. I believe he was in shock because he didn't move as I began to scan the page.

"You have guts, I will give you that," he laughed, "but I can assure you, your help is not needed here." He took the book from me, just as I had done with him. I was so tempted to curse him then, but I opted for a much better idea. _There is something better than cursing, clearly I have not taught you well enough. _

"Quiz me," I challenged turning so that I was fully facing him. He lifted one eyebrow as he peeked from over the top of the book then, upon realizing I was serious, let the book down as it slammed on the table with a deafening thud.

"Very well, but if you get any of these wrong then you have to leave me alone with this project, I nodded my head in agreement as he stated the first question, "what is an metamorphagus and how does it differ from animagus?" I carefully recited the textbook page that I had remembered since fifth year.

"An animagus is only able to transform into a one animal while a metamorphagus is able to change their gender, hair, facial features, ect. Also, metamorphagus are thought to be able to pass their special abilities through heredity, while animagus are forced to learn their ability regardless of their parentage," I could tell he was surprised by my response but covered it well. **He always has a mask to hid behind, my child. **

"Perhaps something a little harder than Ms. Belle, the term "liquid luck" refers to what potion," he grinned clearly knowing that the term couldn't be found in any textbook, rather that Slughorn had nicknamed the potion himself. I stroked my chin as if pondering what the answer could be, a triumphant look came over his face, but faded as I leaned over the table and smiled.

"Well if I had to take a stab at it, I would guess that the term describes Felix Felicis, a potion that is designed to give the drinker good luck for the duration of the potion, aptly named "Liquid luck" by professor Slughorn." I slyly smiled to him as he turned the book towards me wordlessly and went back to writing his notes.

"Impressive, Hermione, very impressive. While you are so insistent that you help look up the history of Lycanthropy would you? After all, I have a quiditch game to get to, you can find me afterwards and give me your notes on the subject," he finished his sentence and left in a blur of robes.

"TOM MORVOLO RIDDLE! I'M NOT SOME MINDLESS FOLLOWER YOU CAN ORDER AROUND," I yelled, luckily the librarian wasn't around to hear me. _There's my girl, I was afraid you had gone, hatchling._ I could have sworn I heard a faint sound of laughter come from the direction he had gone, but I could have been wrong. Defeated I slouched back down into my chair and sat there staring at the wall refusing to even look at the book. The clock on the wall ticked loudly as I sat there for five minutes absent mindedly before I gave in.

"Damn you Riddle," I mutter under my breath as I gave in to curiosity and reached for the book flipping the yellowing pages devouring the information before me. I grabbed my wand and summoned a quill and a piece of parchment to take notes with, as I flipped through page after page desperately trying to find anything that could give me even an idea of how to counteract lycanthropy, but the information I wrote down mainly consisted of nothing more than myths and ancient folklore. I was in the library for an hour searching through different books and texts trying to find anything that pertained to a cure and finally I found a passage that gave some insight to a possible idea,.

While a curse has never been discovered for the victims of lycanthropy, many people believe that basilisk venom, one of the most powerful poisons in the world, has the power to be able to rid oneself of the wolf within them. However, others view the idea as pure ludicrous stating that the venom is so powerful that when it is introduced into a human system it is bale to kill a person within minutes. Regardless of both sides of this idea have never been proven due to the fact that the last basilisk on record was killed several centuries ago. It is rumored that Salazar Slytherin had a basilisk that still resides in Hogwarts to this day, but this too has never been proven. This leaves many people to question whether or not that the cure for lycanthropy died many years ago with the death of last known basilisk. 

I copied down the passage word per word, but my hand was shaking so incredibly badly that my handwriting became nearly illegible. After I had finished I put my quill down and read over the passage several more times before concluding that the answer to this project may lay within the chamber of secrets, the same place I had sworn I would never visit again. **Sometimes the places we hate the most are the places that we need to go, cub. **I didn't have much time to mull over my thoughts as I was quickly interrupted by Mathew and Alexander barging into the library. I causally tried to close the books I had been looking at, without arousing too much suspicion, but before I could put them back Alexander reached around me and grabbed the book flipping through the pages totally unaware of how fragile the book was.

"Don't worry, Hermione we came to save you from the terrors of this dastardly place with all of its evil intentions," I rolled my eyes as Mathew sat down on the table, as I desperately tried to grab the book from Alexander's hands.

"Just because you have never read a book in your entire life does not that the library is an evil place, don't blame it just because you hate to work," Mathew burst out laughing as Alexander feigned a hurt look and threw the book down on the table before sitting in the chair that Tom had occupied just over an hour ago.

"I don't hate work, I just hate having to do work there is a clear difference between the two, Ms. Headgirl." I shook my head and grabbed the book he had thrown as I carefully put it back on the shelf behind me.

"Apparently news travels fast around here. Now, I don't know what you two hoodlums are up to, but leave me out of it," I said as I gathered up my notes to leave before Mathew jumped up from the table and stopped me. _Foolish boy, how dare he tell you what to do. _

"I am offended that you would think such a thing of us, we were simply walking by, minding our own business, when we saw you here absorbed in all of this boring work," he shot a disdainful look at my notes before looking back to me, "so now that you are feeling oh so guilty how about you make it up to us by coming to the quiditch game?" I always knew there was a catch with these two boys, but in all honesty they reminded me a lot of Harry and Ron. I threw my notes in my bag before addressing the two of them.

"Fine, I will go with the two of you, but if you get in any trouble don't come crying to me about it," they shared a grin at each other before nodding to me, "very well, let me get my stuff packed and I will meet you out in courtyard." Alexander shot me a suspicious look.

"Alright, but if you're not out there in ten minutes then I am going to drag you out, the evil clutched of this place, mark my words." I patted his head as I laughed and went about putting the books back to the correct places, they left shortly after each slapping each other on the backs. I had my suspicions, but I really wasn't going to deny myself having a bit of fun. It probably was a good idea to get myself away from all of this work, but only for a little while though. I grabbed my back from my chair straightened up the table then left softly humming to myself. **Such a beautiful melody, Hermione, truly. **

I arrived seven minutes later in the courtyard; I could see Alexander and Mathew pacing back and forth. The place was surrounded by people not only from Slytherin and Gryffindor house, but also from the other two as well. Any match between Slytherin and Gryffindor were matched to be remembered, mainly because they got dirty quickly. I linked arms with Alexander and Mathew as we made our way down to the field.

"You cut it close," Alexander tried to sound serious, but he failed miserably, "three more minutes and you would have had to answer to me."_I wouldn't of even let him touch you, pet, trust me._ I nearly stumbled several times going down the hills, balance never had been my forte.

"Hey Alexander, I think I have found something more atrocious than your acting skills, Hermione's balance," I punched Mathew in the arm which was followed by a quick "ow".

"I will have you know, I haven't tripped since I have been here. Which as you can imagine is pretty impressive, considering I am able to trip over air. Do not be mad Mathew simply because you lack the necessary skills," by then all three of us were laughing as we made our way to the Gryffindor side of the stands. I would be damned if I supported anything that Slytherin did. Mathew held up his hands in mock surrender, as we climbed up the first flight of stairs.

"I surrender, Belle," a sickening laugh came from the flight below us. I peered down over the railing to see the slytherin team, led by Tom, walk through the Gryffindor area to get to the starting arena. An entire entourage followed them, mostly the Slytherin girls blushing when one of the players even looked their way. They paused as I soon registered the laugh came from Tom. I tried to fight the thought, but he did look very attractive in his quiditch uniform. His green robes flowed gently off of his shoulders, his chest armor hugged his torso oh so nicely, and of course his eyes, greener than usual, could be seen even from this high up. **Just admiring the scenery, huntress?**

"Well from the way Ravenclaw played last week than it is not at all surprising that you would give up so easily," Tom yelled his rough baritone voice cut through the night as people turned to watch the interaction. Mathew and Alexander were both breathing heavily, but I stopped them as they opened their mouths to speak.

"If you are so confident in your abilities, Tom, then how about we make this game that much more interesting, with a bet," Tom's ears seemed to peek up as he turned so that he was completely facing me now.

"I'm listening, Hermione," it was the first time he had said my first name, and in some sick way I kind of liked the way it sounded when he said it. I smiled as I leaned even farther over the railing.

"How about if Gryffindor wins then you have to allow to help you with this project, cut it right down the middle fifty, fifty." If there was one thing I could not stand it was having someone else do I project that I was equally apart of, and I think in some kind of way Tom knew that as he smirked at my offer.

"Alright that seems fair enough, but what happens when Slytherin wins," he looked back to his friends and it was clear they were also enjoying this little added extra bonus. I thought for a moment and I really couldn't think of so I either said the smartest thing I had ever said or the dumbest I voted for the latter.

"If," putting extra emphasis on the word, "then I will give you anything you want, as long as it is within my power." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Alexander and Mathew, but I waved them off. _Forgive me for saying so, love, but I do believe that was a rather Gryffindor like thing to do._ The snake flickered its tongue out across the length of my neck.

"You have yourself a deal, Hermione; I just hope that you know what you're getting yourself into." His eyes held a mischievous glint that I wasn't overly fond of, but I ignored it as I turned from them and continued to make my way to the stands. We finally found a small space that we all crammed into, I noticed Mathew and Alexander giving me odd looks. **Always know your surroundings before you act.**

"What, are you two looking at?" I asked only the slightest bit annoyed. They both shook their heads as the roaring sound of the crowd took over as the two teams made their way onto the field. I felt my heart stop as the announcer went through Gryffindor's record they were 0-7 they had not won a game all season. I snapped my head over to Tom who seemed to know I was looking at him as he winked, then turned back to the game. Instantly I knew that I had just made a deal with the devil. _No my heir, but I suppose that's close enough. _

A/N: I was juggling around the idea for a while so let me think what if you guys would enjoy a chapter written from Salazar's point of view and if so what would you want to know about him either personally or pertaining to Hermione, tom, etc.


	14. The Plan

A/N: I cannot even begin to describe how terrible I feel for not writing for close to five weeks. I can never apologize enough, I just got an extremely bad case of writer's block and paired with school it proved to be a rough couple of weeks. Anyway, I promise this will never happen again. This chapter I finally bring Salazar's point of view into the story. I tried to show his thoughts on each important character, and why he feels the way he does about them. Also, this is where we begin to see his plan form and take shape. I hope you guys enjoy it, and once again I am so so so so so sorry! Please review, they keep me going! Let me know what you thought of it.

_Salazar's POV:_

Her scent still hung tightly to my clothes, it seemed that not so long ago she was here, in my arms. I had been sitting here for hours watching the muggles pass by, never once did any of them approach me. Although from time to time I would see a child glance at me as they passed by the window staring in sheer wonderment, but as soon as my eyes met theirs they ran back to the safety of their parents, but there was this one boy who did not run when my eyes met his. He was a small, scrawny boy perhaps around the age of five; but he had the unmistakable trace of magic around him.

A smile found its way to my face, this child was a wizard. I had no doubt he could feel the waves of magic that rolled off of my shoulders, although instead of being frightened he seemed completely perplexed. I waved at him and watched as a look of confusion crossed his face, but not before a rather round woman grabbed him tightly around the arm and pulled him into the café, ignoring his cries of pain. Watching carefully out of the corner of my eye I saw her approach a table in the far corner filled with a handful of London's upper-class. As she took her seat every occupant stared disdainfully at the boy, who remained standing at the end of the table, still occasionally stealing glances at me.

Although my attention was quickly drawn from him as the bell above the café door tolled loudly. Then he entered in all of his glory a golden aura surrounding him, not once did he pause in his action as he glided over to me. I inclined my head to acknowledge his presence as he sat down across from me, not saying a word. Dark, forest green clashed with melted honey as our eyes met, I raised an eyebrow questioningly, but kept silent, as I took notes of the dark circles under his eyes and the slight hunch of his shoulders. I took it upon myself to speak first.

"Godric, how delightful to see you again, I feared that you might be lost," the words fell from my mouth as my eyes scanned through the room. The small family eating in the back corner, the parents distracted as the kids tried to steal candy from the mom's purse, the woman surrounded by people, yet completely and utter alone. Oh, how I loved seeing the true side the muggles, it was a welcome reprieve from the perfection of the wizarding world. I chuckled softly and ran my eyes once more through the crowd before resting back on him.

"I truly wish I could say the same, slytherin," his voice quieter than usual cut through the silence between us, "somehow I am not surprised to find you here. As much as you claim to hate muggles you are more often than not surrounded by them. Such a curious thing isn't it?"

His voice was leveled, but the underlying tone of suspicion was clear. I chuckled darkly as a gestured to the room around us.

"It amuses me, to watch them go about their mundane lives day after day, without purpose. To see how they squirm when I so much as look their way. Yes, I surround myself with them, but only to remind them that they are merely puppets in our grand play," his eyes fell from my face, so I could not see the look of anger that crossed them. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

"I did not come here to dispute your twisted beliefs, but yet I am left to question your motives when it pertains to Hermione. Your actions have always been questionable, but now I fear you may be crossing a line," a strong tone of warning was clear in his voice.

"Come now Godric, surely you know that a good magician can't reveal his tricks, especially not when the show has only just begun," his fists collided with the table as the wood splintered. His eyes were alight with a fire I had not seen in years as he leaned over the table.

"That is enough," he waved his hand through the air as we became invisible to the muggles, "this is not some game Salazar, these are lives you are playing with. I have always wanted to believe that we were still fighting for the same thing despite our differences, but this has gotten way out of hand. You know as well as I do that the future must be changed," his canines danced menacingly under the dim lighting of the café.

"You can rest assured that my intentions are not that noble, then again neither are yours. Just what is it that you want Godric, him to be saved? Don't make me laugh, question my actions all you like, but we both know that only way for the future to truly be saved is for him to be killed. Whether your foolish pride allows you to see this or not, either way it is not my concern," I responded calmly as he sank back and a look of defiance crossed his face.

"There is more than one way for this to end," his words quiet now as he seemed to be in deep thought, "I feel pity for you, if you truly believe in what you say. I didn't come here to fight, Salazar, we have played this game long enough. I have heard enough lies come from that silver tongue of yours, for once tell me the truth, what do you want?" I mused quietly on the idea of telling him the truth, but where was the fun in that? I shook my head slightly and brought the glass to my lips, it burned deliciously down my throat. I slowly lowered my glass down to the table; his eyes watched my every move.

"Funny I did not believe you knew the definition of the word pity," he muscles tensed, "I do believe your memory is slipping at your old age, Godric. Do you not remember why you threw me out of Hogwarts? Do you not remember betraying me?" I narrowed my eyes, but kept my voice calm. The memory was one that I had long since forgotten, but I knew full well Godric was haunted by it. I could tell my words struck a nerve as his eyes ignited once again with that same fire. He grabbed the edges of the table as the already splintered wood began to crack. I sat back amusement glistening in my eyes, as I saw the pain and regret in his.

"You know full well that is not what I am talking about, and you would be smart not to mention it again. Now I will only ask you once more what do you want from Hermione? Just what exactly are you hoping to gain?" I frowned slightly as my glass slipped through once of the growing cracks, shattering as it smashed against the cold floor. I sighed as I rose from my chair, but not before he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.

"Put that away before someone gets hurt, Godric," I turned from him walked past the rows of tables. I glanced only once as the boy from earlier watched the whole ordeal with innocent brown eyes, he was able to see what the muggles could not. I simply gave him a knowing look and turned back to Gryffindor.

"To answer your question, old friend, Hermione reminds me so much of myself at her age. I do quite believe she would make a rather worthy successor, do you not? Now if you will excuse me I do believe I have a school to visit," I looked back to him once more, and somehow I felt a twinge of pity stir within me. The fire had disappeared from his eyes as he regarded me carefully before tucking his wand back within his robes, I had almost wished he would curse me just to prove that he was still willing to fight for what he believed in. Perhaps if he had not betrayed me then I would save him, but now he was just one of them. Useless and interchangeable, Godric Gryffindor died the day he betrayed me. I had long since stopped mourning him, although I found myself unable to stop the words that spilled from my mouth. I felt my facial expression soften as I looked at him.

"Godric, a last bit of friendly advice for ole' time's sake, you are spreading your magic too thin even we have our limits," with that I left the café once and for all leaving Godric behind. I brushed all rational thoughts from my mind as I walked down the crowded streets of London; making myself visible to the muggles. Godric's words echoed through my mind, but I quickly left all thoughts of Godric behind. I walked for three blocks before turning down an empty alley; I felt a slight tug on my stomach as I apparated into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The anti-apparating wards offered little resistance as I made my way through them, they were powerful, but I was stronger. It was true that my plan was not going as expected, but things can change so easily, all Tom truly needs is a push in the right direction.

It was dark out when I arrived the moon and the stars provided the only light as I slipped my way through the hallways. The school was quiet now; the halls abandoned save for a few students who whispered excitingly behind closed doors. A heavy silence fell on my shoulders as I made my way through the distantly familiar hallways, however it is not long before I came to the library. A rich, golden light pooled from underneath the door as a smirk graced my face. Silently I pushed the doors open to find him sitting alone, flipping angrily through the pages of a rather aged book. When suddenly a plan came to my mind, my eyes quickly scanned through the library making sure me were alone.

"Late night studying, Thomas? I do believe it is past your bedtime," the words seem to take on a life of their own as they reverberate off of the walls. His shoulders shake gently, he is laughing, the weight of the wand in my pocket suddenly becomes overbearing as my hand itches to curse him.

"Do you now, well forgive me I had lost track of time," he turns around and sure enough the smile falls from his face, "and who would you be, surely you are not a professor?" his eyes follow my every movement as I circle around him. I can see the muscles in his shoulder move slightly; he has his wand in hand, smart boy. I inwardly grin and make my way over to the window, I glance only once at the book sprawled open on the desk, The Basilisk's Glare. My eyes flicker to the sky there is a storm rolling in, how appropriate.

"Beautiful creatures basilisks are," I whisper my back still turned to him, "such a shame they cannot be controlled though. Imagine the strength of a basilisk in a war, killing your enemies with a single glance, perfection," my heart sank with the thought of my precious pet alone down in the chamber, although he would have company soon enough. The rain begins to pelt the window in front of me, I see Tom narrow his eyes and his grip on his wand tighten in the reflection.

"You seem to know a lot about basilisks have you read the book? Surely if you did you would know controlling one is impossible," his voice is thick with suspicion as I turned to him he raised his eyebrows and his gazed flickers to the open page.

"Ah, it appears that you have not done your reading. While true a basilisk can never be controlled, it will listen if it is begin instructed by a parseltongue. It is said the gaze will not affect those who are able to speak the language, although the descendants of Slytherin were said to have died off long ago," I turn to a picture on the wall depicting Hogwarts when it was first built, the thought left an unfamiliar pang in my chest as I ran over every detail in my mind, storing it for later. I smile as I can practically predict Tom's movements before he makes them as he nosily flips through the pages, trying to see how he could have missed that in the first place. I lightly trace over the painting every flaw and every detail only adding to my memory, I failed to notice the distant sound of a chair being pushed back. Only when I suddenly felt a wand dig into the back of my neck, I realized that Tom had gotten up from his seat. A familiar tugging sensation pulled at the corner of my mouth, he really was predictable.

"I have had enough of this conversation, who are you? I know you do not work here, neither are you a student, and how do you claim to know so much about basilisks?" this was starting to get tiring and I was getting bored, neither one fared well for Tom. I sighed heavily and turned around, and grabbed the wand steadfast and placed it at my heart.

"If you are going to curse me, then aim it at my heart, make it count," I wait a few moments, but the pain never comes, sometimes it was hard to believe that he was my heir. "I guess not then," I turned and brushed past him, "do not pull out your wand unless you intend to use it, boy. Now listen carefully, I will only say this once, I am nothing more than a ghost to you. In my lifetime I was much like you, I always wanted to know everything I possibly could. Over time I came upon this idea of a basilisk and the mystery surrounding it entranced me. I spent a better part of my school days in here until I came upon that book," I gestured to the book on the table, "and I found that will only listen to a parseltongue. Only the heir of Slytherin is worthy enough to look upon it and survive," it was impossible to miss the look of superiority that flashed through his eyes. With one more look at me he sheathed his wand and sat back down to read once more through the book.

"A ghost you say," he almost whispered, "then why have you come here?" He laid his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes, he was tired. I chuckled darkly and gave him a sideways glance.

"Curiosity I suppose is the true reason, but the question remains what is your interest in these basilisks what do you hope to gain through them?" I ask although I know full well his response, as he looks off into the distance and a look of purpose comes to his eyes.

"To continue the work of Salazar Slytherin, to return this school to the purity that it so desperately deserves," I pondered his answer silently in my head. I suppose it would not be wise to prove that he is no more pure than those he wishes destroyed, so I remained silent on that matter.

"And what is keeping you back from your goal?" I feigned ignorance as I sat down in the seat across from him as I flipped uninterestedly through a potions book that was left lying about. I felt his gaze on me, but I kept a blank expression and continued through page after page.

"Why should I tell you?" I stopped mid page, this conversation was beginning to wear thin on my patience. I never broke eye contact as I flickered my fingers and a small book came flying to my hand, Tom stared amazed at my use of wandless magic.

"You are a smart lad, Tom, I am sure you will find out eventually however for now I am becoming weary and I have other things to attend to," I got up from the table but left the book in front of him, "if you do not trust me then so be it. I will not lie to you, I have my own reasons for doing this, but I also believe in your views. The chamber of secrets is not a myth Tom, and the basilisk that resides there is real use this information as you will, this book is a map use it wisely," I rose from my chair and left Tom in the corner of the library.

"Wait," my smile broadens as I turn back to him, "you never told me your name," I nodded my head and turned and continued walking, but I called over my shoulder.

"You're right I never did," I pushed through the library doors and turned towards Ravenclaw tower. I still had some work to do, although on my way there I ran into an old friend. Dumbledore stood across the hall from me, watching behind his spectacles.

"Greetings, Dumbledore, if you would excuse me I would be on my way now," I turn the corner and the spiraling staircase is in sight when he suddenly appears next to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"You have long since avoided this school Salazar, tell me what has made you come back," I remained silent and stared at him, even Dumbledore could not hold my gaze for long, "very well, just ensure that my students do not get hurt in the process. I normally do not make it a habit of trusting you, but Godric has told me that you might be coming. You have much on your mind Salazar, best save your strength," I ripped my arm back and with a final glance I continued my way to Hermione's room. I had never liked Dumbledore, the old fool; his notion of equality had corrupted my school. We have met only twice, but both times we had fought. I brushed the thought from my mind as I stand motionless at an old wooden door. A bronze eagle knocker looks back at me with piercing eyes.

"You heard me before, yet you hear me again. Then I die, till you call me again. What am I?"Amusement flickered in my eyes, these riddles were not even challenging anymore.

"An echo," I respond my voice cool and level as the door swings open revealing the Ravenclaw common room. It is empty, as I imagine most of the students, save for Tom, were most likely in bed at this hour. The blue and bronze fill me with memories from the past, but they are just distant remnants now. Although the colors are a welcome reprieve from the gold and red splattered throughout this school.

I quietly make my way up to Hermione's dorm, careful to stay in the shadows. I push the door open, and find her lying in bed a book lying in her lap, the covers bunched around her legs. The image brings a true smile to my face, the first one I have had in a while. Ensuring everyone is asleep; I slither up to her bed. I place the book on her nightstand careful to not lose her page, and gently tug up her blankets. Only then do I look at her face, her golden, honey hair pools over her pillow like a halo. Her heart shaped face and innocent features were enough to remind me of why I had come here. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, dragging my hand once more along her neck as a smile began to form on her face. She truly was the aspect of innocence and beauty, and that made me want to corrupt her all the more.

I turned from her with one last contemplating gaze as I grabbed a piece of fresh parchment and scribbled down a note, and placed a black rose next to it. I walked to the window and once again felt the sickening tug apparition as I left this school and Hermione behind. My work here was done; she would never forgive him for this. Sleep well, my pet.


	15. The Talk

So here it is after several weeks which in no way was planned. School and life finally caught up with me I guess. Regardless I wanted this chapter to tie in neatly with the last one despite the different viewpoints. In this chapter we see Hermione start to begin to piece everything together and Salazar's plan from the last chapter also comes into play in this one. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I cannot ask you enough to review they truly inspire me and give me new ideas on the characters and plot. If you would like to see something in later chapters or have a question about something please let me know. I would be more than happy to address them. Until next time (which will be soon I swear!)

Adrenaline rushed in my ears, clouding my judgment, I did not see anything other than the deatheater in front of me. My training, my renowned intelligence, and strength failed me as Ron's murderer held my gaze; I was only seeing red as I charged him never once realizing that was what he wanted all along. He skillfully grabbed me by my arms and flung me into a nearby fallen column. A hot, blinding pain shot up my spine as I raised my hand to my head only to feel the familiar warmth of blood. His deep throaty laugh made me want to take leave of my morals, for right then I would have given anything to kill him. A loud cry rung out through the night as he was hit with a stupefy spell. I was unable to raise my head, but I knew it was Harry. Gently he picked up my arm and wrapped it around his neck as he slowly pulled me to my feet. His forest green eyes held in their depths a look of friendship, and buried deep a flicker of fear danced. His eyes turned from me and focused on something just over the hill, he had finally arrived. Clutching a fistful of Harry's clothing I ignored the pain as I hugged him tightly, his time of reckoning had arrived. I did not want to let go, I would have been happy to die there with Harry, but he needed to do this alone. So as I released him, I knew full well I would never get to hold him again. Unshed tears filled my eyes, but Harry could not see them, I had to strong for him. For years I had thought about this moment, I had a big speech prepared, reminding him of all of the good times we had, but the words stuck in my throat. He nodded his head in understanding as he turned his back to me and walked onwards towards his destiny. Although he did not turn back to me, his whisper was carried on the wind.

"Goodbye, Hermione," neither of us could sum up the courage to make a speech and for that I was grateful. I knew that if Harry had stayed a moment longer, I might not have been able to let him go. The pain of my wounds was only a passing thought as a deatheater raised his wand to curse Harry when his back was turned, coward. I instinctively grabbed my wand from my pocket as I shot a spell at the deatheater, who saw it a moment too late. I approached the fallen wizard cautiously, his mask shined in the moonlight, mockingly. I ripped the mask from his face, discarding it into a pile of rubble five feet away. Staring back at me, but unable to move was Draco Malfoy, a smirk marred my features. I hardly noticed the fighting around us stop until I heard a musical laugh that seemed so oddly familiar. I turned from Malfoy and made my way to the hillside only to see Harry's body lay sprawled out, and flinching ever so lightly, as Voldemort towered above him. However as the hooded figure turned around it was not Voldemort, but rather Tom Riddle, young and naïve, a look of hatred plastered on his otherwise handsome features. My wand felt heavy in my hand, my eyes flickered to Harry, the killing curse on my lips, as I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was once again met with the same mundane ceiling decorated with blue and bronze tapestries.

When I was awake it was easy to fight off of the memories of the war, but when I slept there was nothing to keep them at bay. I knew that Godric sheltered me from the worst images, however even he could not take the pain away. It was like I was there again and that thought alone was enough to frighten me. These nightmares have plagued me for days, yet I still could not decipher their meaning, that was if they even had one. **Everything has a purpose, cub. **The sun began to fight its way through the curtains as I grabbed my wand from underneath the pillow; it was comforting to feel the warm wood of the wand. Countless nights I had spent staring at the ceiling above me, counting every imperfection, every flaw, desperately trying to forget the responsibility that weighed heavily on my shoulders. _You do not carry this burden alone, hatchling._ Although somehow the thought did not bring about as much comfort as it usually did. With a heavy sigh I swung my legs over the bed and ran my hands unsuccessfully through my hair, when suddenly a piece of silver caught my eye. It was a note sitting on my nightstand wrapped elegantly in an emerald tie, sealed with the mark of Slytherin. Hesitantly I reached out to grab it; it was heavy in my hand as I traced the mark. The wax was still warm as my fingers lightly sank into the intricately carved lines. With a quick motion I ripped the seal and loosened the ribbon, my hands were shaking as I opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ Forgive me my precious; I did not have the heart to disturb you, although I was quite tempted to. You looked so peaceful, were you dreaming, pet? Was it my presence that brought that enchanting smile to your face or was it simply a chance coincidence? How I long to know the answer my sweet, however I will wait I can sense that your mind is not at ease. It is plagued with the haunting memories and the uncertainness of the future, so much for such a young child. It pains me to see you in such agony without guidance; I wish I could hide you behind stone walls away from this death. However I know you could never live trapped behind a pane of glass, you are far too much like Godric, such a brave girl. So I am left to offer you nothing more than my protection, wrapped tightly around your beautiful neck. Although I must admit I fear that it may not be enough and with your refusal to end the boy, I am unable to ensure your safety. I know you believe you can handle this, but understand I am not as confident. You are stronger than him to be sure, whether you realize this or not, but you let your emotions best you. Let me ask my dear, have you ever once wondered who stole my ring from your room or why Tom is so interested in that filthy mudblood? I suspect that you have not; such forgetfulness is unbecoming of a woman as clever as you. With all of these thoughts swimming in your mind, I ask you not to forget that Tom will turn into Voldemort one day soon, you best be prepared for when he does because I believe that all of these peculiar occurrences may all come together. I apologize, pet, if I seem too harsh but I want you to be safe when the time comes. I have to go now, my love, you really do look quite lovely when you are asleep. I must say quite an interesting book you were reading, although I do believe that can only be found in the restricted section of the library, you make me proud. _

_ Yours forever and always, _

_S.S._

My eyes scanned the letter three times before I lowered it; a chill ran up my spine. **Never forget it is in a snake's nature to deceive, Hermione. ** While it was true that Salazar had been helping me on this mission, I found that I could not trust him, at least not entirely. _Where would the fun be if you could? _The thought of him being in my room, so close to me was enough to drive me mad. Was there no safety within the walls of this school? I barely had time to entertain the notion as I heard the girls begin to move around in their beds. I quickly grabbed the book from my nightstand, and shoved the letter violently into the novel. I slowly grabbed my wand and made my way over to my vanity as I struggled to maintain my composure. I kept hearing the letter over and over in my mind as Salazar read it to me in is sickeningly sweet voice. Although his letter had made me remember that Tom still had that ring and somehow I had to get it back, but Tom was not able to get into the girl's dormitory so that meant that someone else had to of done it. _Such deception, it makes you question everything doesn't it pet? _However Dumbledore and I had been the only two to know of its presence in the castle. I gave a pointed look to Myrtle who was too busy straightening her bed to notice, I had my suspicions about who had taken it, but for now I would remain silent.

Placing the book next to me I sighed quietly and turned to my mirror. I slowly began to do my morning ritual as I began to wrestle my bushy hair until it finally managed to look semi presentable as I took the top layer of my hair and tied it back leaving my side bangs down. I decided to forgo any heavy makeup today, choosing instead a thin layer of eyeliner on the top of my lid, mascara, and a light layer of foundation. _Perfection, my love, as always. _It was not long until the usual bickering broke out amongst the girls as they began to get up and wrestle over curling irons and makeup. I let out a smile laugh, in all of this chaos it was nice to have a sense of normalcy no matter how mundane it may seem. I glanced quickly at the clock; I was up fairly early today. I was so distracted I failed to notice Myrtle that was until she appeared next to me. I could tell from her facial expression that she had something very important to tell me, judging by the look I desperately hoped I was wrong.

"Hermione, you will never believe what happened last night," I inhaled sharply. I noticed a few girls perk their ears up, as I gestured Myrtle to come sit next to me. I nodded her to go on, the words stuck in my throat as I saw her eyes dance with excitement behind her thick rimmed glasses. "You cannot tell anyone, but yesterday Tom took me out by the forbidden forest, under all of the stars and he told me that he loved me," she paused mid sentence as if thinking before continuing, "but I have something to ask you," I plastered a smile on my face and acted like I was happy about this news. **Poor child, she does not know.**

"That is so romantic; he seems to have a knack for making you feel happy. What did you want to ask?" Even to me the words sounded hallow and fake I just silently thanked the fact that Myrtle was distracted with her thoughts. She sat next to me on the bench and faced the mirror, I didn't turn around.

"After he said it he left, well he told me he had to go study in the library. So later I went to find him and he wasn't there, I could not find him anywhere," I turned halfway around and raised my eyebrows at Myrtle who seemed to be on the verge of crying, "do you think he was with someone else?" In all honesty the thought had never occurred to me, but I suppose it was possible. I grabbed her by the shoulder; it had been a long time since I had dealt with anything like this. _Such emotion will weaken you, love. _

"Myrtle, how can you think such a thing of him," the lies slipped off of my tongue, "he told you he loved you that has to mean something, right?" I knew that Tom was planning something with Myrtle, and at this point I did not know if I was helping or hurting his goal, I hoped it was the latter. "Listen, I am sure Tom had just gotten tired and had gone to bed. I can assure you there is a reasonable explanation," I paused momentarily, "in fact I think we should go ask him."

Her eyes flickered from my face in the mirror down to her hands. "I don't know about that, I mean what if I am wrong," her voice trailed off. I turned to her and rolled my eyes before giving her a reassuring smile. **You must be strong for her.**

"Then you're wrong, now come on let us go to breakfast and leave this talk of deception behind, I hear we will be having a feast today. Besides I am sure Tom will be there so you can ask him," her ears seemed to perk up at the mention of food, but the look of uncertainty was still clear in her eyes. I giggled to myself and heaved her to her feet and dragged her along behind me as we made our way downstairs. My fists were clenched tightly; I swear I would find out what Tom was planning before he hurt Myrtle. I cast one last look at the book on my shelf, before turning the corner. I could only hope to make sense of the questions Salazar purposed quickly.

The fireplace crackled loudly and it echoed throughout the common room, oddly enough this was the first time that I had seen it so full. Students sat scattered some curled up on the old leather chairs while others sat hunched over thick tomes on the desks in the corner. Sometimes I missed the red and gold tapestries, the crackling old leather of the couches, and the warm golden aura that the room seemed to give off, but I would lie if I said I didn't love the clash of blue and bronze, the whooshing sounds of aged pages being turned, and the intelligence that seemed to radiate from the walls. A part of my heart would always belong in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw had captured my mind. Loud voices brought my mind back to the present as I saw Alexander and Mathew out of the corner of my eye, in the middle of the room playing a game of Wizard chess, a smile found its way to my face as I made my way over to them. It was funny; sometimes they reminded me so much of Ron and Harry that it hurt. I sauntered over to them quietly, leaning over Alexander's shoulder. I took a quick gaze at the board.

"Knight to e4," I whisper into Alexander's ear as Mathew narrows his eyes at me. Confidently Alexander repeats my words, and almost as if mocking Mathew the knight slowly makes its way over to his king and draws his sword. In a blur of red and white Mathew's king crumbles to the board, I smile widely as I pull up a chair next to them.

"Checkmate," Alexander drawls as a scowl makes its way on Mathew's face. Laughing quietly I wave my wand and the board disappears as I lean my elbows on the table watching the look between Mathew and Alexander.

"That is cheating Hermione and to think I thought such things above you," Mathew scolded, although he cannot keep the serious expression on his face as he cracks a smile. _Tell me if he knew the truth of his words then would he still look at you the same way?_

"Well I figured Alexander could use all the help he can get," I say my voice mocking as Alexander bumps his elbow into mine.

"I will have you know that I am an amazing chess player," I barely contain the laughter on my lips, "anyway pray tell what brings you down to see your lowly servants?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Well I was going to ask you if you would like to accompany me to breakfast, but-" I am cut off mid sentence when Myrtle appears at the end of the table looking questioningly at Mathew and Alexander. **Be wary, cub, these are dangerous situations. **

"I thought we were leaving, Hermione?" Her voice is calm, but it has a cutting edge to it. My eyes flicker from in between Alexander and Mathew back to Myrtle, they still had not forgiven her for going out with Tom, and I guess I would feel that way too if I did not know better. As much as I hated to admit it there was something seductive about Tom whether it was from the spark of mischief that was always alight in his eyes or the musical chime that serves as his laugh. In either case I suppose Myrtle could not be blamed, if I didn't know better than I would be entranced to.

"Forgive me, of course. Now if you will excuse us we must be on our way," I smiled reassuringly at them, "although I do hope to see you two down there shortly," I ruffle Alexander's hair who cried out in mock protest as I left with Myrtle. Although before we left I turned to them and wagged my finger like I had seen Mrs. Weasley do countless times to the twins. "You two boys stay out of trouble," with that I turned and made my way down the endless spiraling staircase.

"Don't worry, it's not like anything interesting happens at this school anyway," I heard Mathew call through the door. I could not place my finger on it, but for some reason his words seemed to hold a promise of something to come. _Shhh….my pet do not fret over his words._ Shaking the thought from my mind, Myrtle and I make our way to the great hall. The hall was relatively empty save for a few students scattered at the ends of the tables. I noticed Myrtle pause as she glanced at the Slytherin table I tugged on her sleeve and gestured her towards the Ravenclaw table. My eyes quickly scanned over her shoulder and found Tom grinning like a Cheshire cat as he politely nodded his head in our direction. With renewed vigor I pulled her over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down staring at the food in front of me, suddenly my appetite had disappeared. I could feel his gaze on my face but I kept my eyes down to the splintering wood of the table.

"Should I talk to him?" Myrtle's voice was hesitant and confusion was etched into her every feature. I had to bite my tongue in order to stop myself from saying what I truly thought. Running my hands through my hair I sighed heavily. Salazar's note was still playing over and over again in my mind

"I doubt what I say will have any impact on your decision; however I would like to ask you a question," I paused to wait until she nodded her head, "do you have any idea how Tom got that ring that's wrapped around his finger?" she paled noticeably and lowered her eyes to the ground. I could practically taste the lie in the air as she stumbled over her words. **I wonder why she still lies to protect him. **

"Well he told me that he had found it one day at his father's house. He said that it has been in his family for generations, I just assumed he had gotten it from his parents," a smirk found its way to my lips; Tom truly was a convincing liar. Before I could press the matter a large group of Ravenclaws made their way through the doors of the great hall and instantly sat next to Myrtle and I. I gathered that Myrtle somehow knew the truth about the ring, but I was still left to wonder if she had stolen it.

"So did you hear the news Hermione?" June Lovegood asked as the conversation around us stopped. I shook my head as June stared dreamily at the floating candles above us. "They say a Hufflepuff named Beatrice was found petrified outside the girl's bathroom earlier today," I suddenly forgot how to breathe. The startling realization hit me that Tom had opened the chamber of secrets and he had made his first move. _Do you see now the results of your inaction? _ In a whirl of movement Myrtle grabbed her bag and made her way over to the Slytherin table after excusing herself. Did she know something? I highly doubted it; I do not think that Tom would let her know his true plans this early in the game. The rest of the day passed in a blur, classes seemed to drag on for a lifetime as I mulled over my next actions. My professors seemed suspicious about my silence, but I suppose they thought it was drama or something equally as ridiculous, if they only knew the truth. **We all have our burdens to bear, lioness. **

Alexander and Mathew tried talking to me during dinner, but I kept my answers to one word responses. I would occasionally see worried glances pass between them, and I would laugh as they asked if anything was wrong simply responding that I had not gotten enough sleep last night. Throughout dinner Tom kept Myrtle unusually close, not allowing her to sit by us or for that matter even looking in our direction. I remained silent but Tom and I exchanged a few meaning filled glares at each other. Having seen enough I excused myself from the table and made my way back to the common room, thinking my dreams would bring about some sort of answer. Although I had not gotten that far when I heard footsteps behind me as I put my right hand in my pocket, it was comforting to know that my wand was close if need be. I turned around and was not surprised to find Tom leaning casually against a pillar staring out into the night sky. _A dangerous serpent beneath a cool exterior. _

"Beautiful night, is it not? You know you really should not be alone dangerous things lurk these halls at night," his rough, baritone voice sliced smoothly through the empty hallway. His eyes met mine for only an instant, but I could see the flicker of amusement deep within them. I cautiously approached him and sat in the crook of a nearby column.

"I trust you would not know anything about them, Mr. Riddle, after all a gentleman like yourself would never dirty his hands," my tone heavy with sarcasm as I join his gaze towards the sky. The stars winked brightly at us from high above.

"Indeed, although I must confess that I do believe we are past the point of mere pleasantries, Hermione," I hated the way that his smooth voice seemed to caress every syllable of my name, even more I hated the fact that I sort of liked it. **Do not allow yourself to be deceived. **

"I suppose we are, Tom," his name slipped easily from my tongue, "so tell me why are you doing this?" the question seemed heavy. I knew the answer of course; after all I had seen his work first hand. However I wanted to know what had caused Tom Morvolo Riddle to snap like a rubber band, I needed to know what was driving him. He turned from the window and just for a moment I could see pain and childish need flash through his cold eyes.

"You truly are smarter than I gave you credit for," as always he avoided the questions he did not wish to answer, "you know Hermione those brains of yours can be used for so much more than you know," he whispered seductively in my ear before brushing past me. "You are just far too stubborn to see it," his fists collided with the crumbling stone, "although even you must admit that it is sickening to see the name of pureblood wizards reduced to history books as mudbloods take their place. I mean to reinstate the noble name of the purebloods and with them rid us of the infection that has poisoned our once pure race. I know you think of me as evil, and maybe I am, but I can live with that. Yet I find that if anyone else thought of me as such I would kill them," he gave me a purposeful look over his shoulder as he motioned me to follow him over to the end of the hallway. "As I have said before you fascinate me brains, beauty, and bronze quite intriguing in a female. I know better than to ask you to join me, because I know you are far too noble," he paused in his tracks as we stood before a portrait of Helena Ravenclaw, "but do not try to stop me. I would hate to have to destroy you because I view you as a worthy adversary. Perhaps the only one who comes close to being my equal, but I will not hesitate to eliminate you if need be. Although I must admit it would be such a waste," he does a quick sweep down my body before returning his eyes to the portrait. I can see his muscles tense as he anticipates a fight, as I wrap my hand around my wand.

"You know that I cannot allow you to harm innocent people Tom. This is wrong no matter how noble you view your cause," his dark chuckle gives me pause as hear a distant sound behind me.** You make me so proud, cub.** He turns to me and brushes his hands through my hair. _I swear if he touches you once more than I shall kill him myself._

"I thought you might say something like that," his eyes flicker behind me before returning to my face, "that is why I did not come alone. You know you really should have stayed out of the way Hermione. Now poor Myrtle has to suffer through this and what will Alexander and Mathew think?" I find that I cannot move as he begins speaking in parseltongue. I suddenly understand his words as a hiss emanates through this abandoned hallway, the basilisk has arrived. I glance at the portrait of Salazar to find his infamous smirk reduced to a grimace as I slow my breaths. **You must remain calm, do not allow your rational mind to be forgotten. **

"If you kill me then they will know that it was you, after all everyone saw you leave after me," I know my threat is as hallow as my voice, but it comforts me. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes as he takes a few steps back from me.

"Whoever said anything about killing you, no I have plans for you Hermione, your intelligence and power are far to vast for me to kill you. However I cannot afford to have your interference right now, so sleep Hermione then you will see how futile your efforts have been," he begins to retreat in the darkness of the hallway, "but in the wake of this try not to forget that we have a ball to prepare for." At that moment I would have loved to kill him, but all thought is gone from my mind as the basilisks yellow eyes flash through my brain. _Such lonely eyes, are they not?_


End file.
